


Down Once More

by mphilipak



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Marking, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudes, Oral, Oral Fixation, Public Sex, Quickies, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow burn for SOME relationships, TW Gambling, TWs are tagged per chapter they apply to, Texting, more tags will be added as they come up, not all, tw blood, tw mention of past death, work out buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphilipak/pseuds/mphilipak
Summary: Some endings began at the start of it all, and some truths can never be avoided, no matter how hard we shut our eyes.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 178
Kudos: 235





	1. In the beginning...

Evelyn closed the door to her bedroom with a solid click. She felt like it echoed in the room, her room, now. It felt empty, but that might change. They’d probably let her decorate the room a bit, right?

She tossed her backpack on the bed, collapsing next to it and sighing slowly, the tension in her body easing in response to the cool, soft mattress beneath her.

With one hand, she grabbed her bag and scooched up towards the headboard, kicking her shoes off with a thud as they hit the wooden floor, trying to see what she’d been carrying with her when she’d suddenly been teleported to the Devildom.

_If I’m not dreaming right now, and I’m actually in hell, then I’m gonna need to go get some stuff. Does this place have a store? Clothes for humans? Do devils wear clothes different from humans? Their uniforms looks normal enough._

All she’d had on her was a set of workout clothes she’d definitely planned on wearing later when she was definitely still planning on working out (oh nooo, can’t do that anymore), a hair brush, some hair ties and bobby pins, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and some deodorant.

They said classes would start next week, so at least she’d have enough time to get some stuff.

This is insane, but also, kind of cool. She’d been wanting to go back to school anyways, so why not go to school with a bunch of demons living in a haunted frat house? Weirder stuff had happened, right?

Rocking herself off the bed, she stood to walk around the room, exploring. The walls were actually covered in some kind of vining plant coming from a tree which was attached to her actual bed frame and the room had been lit by a series of candles and lanterns, casting a soft light across the room. There was a full table complete with six chairs, several drawers, a bookshelf, a mirror, and a door which led to a private bathroom, which was far more normal looking than she expected, based on her bedroom. The tile floor was cool, seeping into her skin through her socks.

A single, claw foot tub was at the center of the bathroom, and when she approached it, she glanced at herself in the mirror, which was massive and completely devoid of even the slightest blemish.

Well this was ritzy. Definitely better than the studio she’d been staying in.

_Wait... how am I gonna pay rent for my old place? Can I just send an email to my boss saying, “Hey by the way, I know you’re an atheist, but I’m literally in hell with a bunch of demons, turns out that wasn’t a load of shit, oh and I can’t come into work for another year because of it.”_

That’ll go over real well. Maybe that guy Lucifer will know what to do? Or maybe that sponsor Lucifer mentioned, who she hadn’t actually met yet, but never actually showed up to get her, even though Lucifer said he would, so she had to ask for directions from a tiny group of bodiless demons, who were all too happy to help in exchange for telling Lucifer that they were being so helpful.

So, maybe not her sponsor. What was his name, even? Mammon? Eh, whatever.

She felt a yawn coming, and stretched, enjoying it when her back popped slightly when she did.

She hadn’t even had coffee earlier this morning, so now, with everything going on, she couldn’t help but feel that pull towards her bed, the idea of a nap all the more exciting with each second she considered the idea.

There isn’t even a sun in this world, from what she could see. Time is a man made concept anyways, so fuck it.

She all but bounced on the bed, discarding her pants and unceremoniously dropping them on the floor, contentedly sighing as she slid underneath the covers, the fresh sheets actually heaven.

She had begun to drift off to sleep, then, until she heard a loud knocking on her door, as well as a voice she didn’t recognize coming through it.

“Hey! You in there? Hellllllooooo? Well, I guess she’s not in there, which means I get to- OW! You don’t have to hit so hard, come on bro!”

The second voice she heard was one she recognized, the timber in his voice coming out harshly.

“You better hope she’s in there, for your own sake. My expectations of you were impossibly low, and yet to find out that you not only never showed up, but that she left without an escort, as a human, IN THE DEVILDOM OF ALL PLACES?!”

Evelyn got out of the bed, pulling her pants on with a quick jump in the air and tug of her pants while holding onto her belt loops, and opened the door to the sight of Lucifer, still in his uniform, in the middle of raising his hand towards a smaller white haired man, who was all but ducking, his hands in the air, before Lucifer stopped, both of them looking at her, eyes wide.

“Oh, _Evelyn_ , I see you made it here safely, despite the lack of regard from others.” He glared at the white haired man who held up his hands defensively.

“Hey now, if you’d mentioned earlier that this human was a total babe, then maybe I-LUCIFER WAIT!”

Lucifer, with one hand, gripped the open front of the other man’s shirt and quickly lifted him up into the air, his eyes blazing red as this purple mist came off of his body, swirling around him violently.

Evelyn just stood there open mouthed, shocked at what the hell was happening, when she heard another lighter, more song like voice carry down from the hallway.

“It’s rather early for you to be irritating Lucifer already, Mammon. What have you done this time?”

She looked down the hallway to see two men in a uniform like the others approaching her door where the commotion was taking place, both of them blonde, but each with distinct eyes, one piercing green like spring, and the other the color of a sunset.

“A better question would be what hasn’t he done to earn... _his_ ire.”

The one with green eyes spoke, and Evelyn could feel the venom dripping from his lips as he spoke, a palpable hatred in his eyes as he looked at Lucifer.

The one called Asmodeus looked at her then, and actually squealed, jumping up and down lightly while clapping his hands.

“Oh oh oh! Lucifer, you didn’t tell me the human was here! Let me see them!” He nonchalantly pushed past the dangling and thrashing form of Mammon to get close to her, and she backed into the other side of the door frame, thinking he’d stop, but he kept coming closer until he was definitely in her personal space, his bright eyes meeting hers.

“Oh look at you, aren’t you just so cute? I’m Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, and you are?” He held her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently before holding it to his face.

“Evelyn. Nice to meet you.”

“Of course it’s nice to meet me, _silly girl_.”

“Asmodeus, give the human some space, and stop trying to enthrall it.” The green eyed man spoke again, leveling his eyebrows as the demon named Asmodeus, who laughed, dropping her hand and finally stepping away from her.

“You’re no fun, Satan.”

He rolled his eyes, but a small smirk remained on his face as Asmodeus leaned against the wall like a spoilt cat.

It was then that Lucifer dropped Mammon suddenly, letting him fall flat on his ass with a loud OOF, followed by whining for not warning him that he was dropping him. Meanwhile, Lucifer began adjusting his uniform, pulling at his jacket and running his fingers through his hair a few times, the weird purple mist no longer present.

“So you’re Mammon, right?”

Evelyn met his blue eyes, unfazed by his snarky tone when he responded. He did just get reprimanded, and he’d just met her, so it’s not like he could have anything personally against her.

“The one and only Avatar of Greed, so don’t you go forgetting that, human. Time is money, and I ain’t got time to constantly remind you of things you should know already.”

Lucifer cleared his throat pointedly at Mammon, who got to his feet and patted down his jacket, as if dust would come off it from the mere seconds he spent on the floor.

“FINE. Ok human, listen closely-”

“Evelyn.”

“What?”

“My name is Evelyn, so please call me by my name.”

Mammon looked incredulously towards her, “Are you insane? You do realize I’m a demon, right? Like the crazy powerful, eat your soul kind? You don’t get to order me around like that, you know.”

Asmodeus chuckled behind his hand, watching Mammon puff out his chest indignantly towards her.

“Oh I’m not ordering you, I just really prefer being called by my own name.”

He crossed his arms, his nose pointed up towards her, “Well, I’m not here to be bossed around by a human, of all things. The great Mammon doesn’t bow to the likes of humans.”

He looked awfully proud, but she wasn’t going to spend her entire stay here being treated like a pet in the house.

At least... not without a safe word, come on. Can’t say she’d be - _completely_ \- against it.

“Lucifer, may I ask you question?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Of course.”

“Am I wrong by remembering the leader of the Devildom called me by my name? I’m pretty sure he did.”

“Lord Diavolo, and yes, he did... on several counts.”

“Right, thank you. So does that mean Mammon is above Lord Diavolo in rank, since he refuses to call me by my name, or is he special in another way? I’m new here, so maybe I’m just confused on the hierarchy.”

Satan laughed, openly and loudly, while Lucifer’s eyes gleamed with an almost sadistic spark in them. Mammon, however, began stammering out an answer before anyone else could, his eyes frantic.

“ _No_! No! Definitely not above Lord Diavolo! Look, okay, what if... I call ya something else, ok? Is that ok?”

She beamed up at him, “Yeah, of course, a lot of my friends call me Eve. Thanks!”

He groaned, scratching his head before Lucifer spoke up again, clearly pleased with the situation.

“I’m pleased you found your room without any issues. By the way... how did you even know which room was yours?”

“She ran into me.” The large frame of the demon named Beelzebub came around the corner, his arms full of snacks and leftovers he’d no doubt brought from the kitchen, his cheeks full like a chipmunk as he spoke.

Greed, lust... judging the amount of food, she’d guess Beelzebub was the avatar of gluttony. Diavolo mentioned there were seven brothers, so that means... there’s two more she hadn’t met. 

“And you didn’t eat her on the spot?” Asmodeus’s voice carried behind her, and she glanced back at him, as if to say “Was that a serious concern?”

“I thought about it, but I already had food, and Lucifer told us that a human would be staying with us, and I didn’t want to deal with him being mad at me for eating an exchange student.”

Evelyn nodded her head, trying to act as if this was a totally normal conversation.

_Sounds like it is for these guys._

“Ok, so... I’m glad I wasn’t eaten trying to find my room, but I’m here now. _So_... I was wondering if there was someplace to go get clothes or... really anything? I wasn’t planning on a trip when I was zapped here.”

Lucifer crossed his arms, about to speak before Asmodeus cut him off, his his eyebrows clinched together as his lips flattened to a then line.

“I was looking for an excuse to buy myself something nice anyways, you’ll just have to come with me. It’s decided!” Long, delicate fingers wrapped around her wrist before she could give him an answer. He was deceptively strong, tugging her along playfully down the hallway past the other guys.

“Wait, my shoes!”

__________

Asmodeus (or Asmo, as he’d asked her to call him) almost glided between the racks of clothing in Majolish, taking hangers with items on them as he held them to his chest in the mirror, either smiling or frowning, before dropping them in their respective piles. 

Evelyn had picked up most of what she needed as far as essentials came, and before they’d left, Lucifer handed her a list of things she’d be allowed to buy that the Student Council at RAD would reimburse her for. Most of it was school supplies, but there were a few things she’d been wanting to grab on there that otherwise she’d have had no way to pay for. The Devildom shockingly didn’t accept the American Dollar, and so she’d had to go to exchange what she had for Grimm (which was a little demon with bright yellow eyes who chattered endlessly and purposefully tried to do the math wrong so he’d be able to pocket some for himself had she not been paying attention), which was much heavier to lug around than you’d think, and she could already feel her back aching from it taking up space in her backpack.

_Do demons have bank accounts? This is ridiculous. There’s no way everyone would be able to just carry around piles of Grimm. Right?_

She set down her bag and stretched, earning a delighted cooing sound from Asmo as he looked her up and down.

“You’re so pretty, Evelyn. Far too pretty to be wearing what you’re wearing right now.”

She thought she looked ok, not Emmy Award ok, but still okay. She’d just been wearing her usual clothes, but it had been a few years since she’d gotten anything new. That broke college student life, right?

“Here, try... this one on.” Asmo handed her something from his keep pile that she hadn’t seen before, a velvet, crimson colored dress that looked like it’d fit snuggly against her entire body, and out of instinct, she checked the tag on the hanger, and could’ve collapsed right then and there.

Ten thousand grimm? For a dress? She did the conversion math internally, cursing her brain for being bad at it, before roughly guessing that ten thousand grimm would be about twenty-five thousand dollars, and she actually, physically cringed.

“Asmo, I can’t afford this. Not even if I worked for six months at my old job without paying a single bill could I afford this. It looks beautiful though, I love it.” He pouted dramatically before wandering off to shop his minor sorrows away as she set down the dress, all to aware of giving it so much as a wrinkle (couldn’t even afford the dry cleaning on this dress), before she heard a cough behind her.

She didn’t even look behind her, already trying to get out of their way, “Sorry, let me move out of your way...”

“You’re not in my way, Evelyn, though it’s very nice to see you again so soon.”

She managed to hold in her gasp as the warm, deep voice of Diavolo, spinning on her heels to turn and see him, the dress still in hand.

“Dia-Lord Diavolo! I’m sorry, I didn’t even see you coming.”

_Smooth_.

He laughed softly, crossing his arms as he leaned back, his tall frame somehow still managing to be so much larger than life despite his relaxed posture.

“You don’t have to say anything when I enter a room, Evelyn. In fact, I’d much rather prefer you didn’t. Could you imagine if they announced me in every room I walked in? Oh I can feel the headache already.” He smiled at her, making her relax enough to smile back, laughing and nodding in agreement at the absurdity of the idea.

“I see you’re enjoying yourself already in the Devildom. I’m happy to see it. Do you already have plans for your dress?” He looked at the dress still in her hands before she remembered she was still holding it.

“Oh, no... not yet. To be honest, Asmo gave me the dress to try on, but its not in the budget for me to get something like this, so I was actually just about to hang it back up...”

“You should try it on anyways.”

She rubbed the fabric of the dress between her fingers.

“... but I can’t afford it.”

“I see no harm in trying it on, though. Go on, I’ll even wait here so you can show me as well!” He beamed down at her, his eyes bright, before she turned to walk in the dressing room nearby, a distinct blush on her face.

_Can’t really tell the Prince of Hell no when he asks you to try on a pretty dress._

It only took her a few moments to slip on the dress, taking a minute to appreciate how it clung to her body from her knees all the way to her shoulders, showing off the curves of her body, the off shoulder sleeves plunging into a deep V-neck that showed a sinful amount of cleavage.

She felt self conscious, not because she wasn’t rocking the dress (cause she was), but more so, for some reason, that Diavolo was out there waiting for her to show him the dress on her. She smoothed down her hair as much as she could before taking a step outside, the cool marble of the floor cold against her bare feet as she tentatively walked out, her hands behind her back as she walked to where Diavolo and an Asmo who was lounging across a loveseat, twirling his hair between his fingers as he smiled and chatted with Diavolo, who had a polite smile on his face as he listened.

She could feel the moment golden eyes rested on her, both of them politely waiting until she moved to stand on the raised platform surrounded by mirrors. Asmo was the first to move, coming up behind her to wrap his arms teasingly around her waist.

“It could be a crime to see you in anything other than this dress now that I’ve seen you in it.”

Her face felt hot as he whispered the words in her ear, his soft lips lightly touching her ear before Diavolo came up beside them on the platform, signaling for Asmo to pull away, a sultry and sickeningly sweet smile on his lips as he stepped away.

“I know the perfect shoes you could wear with those. And some earrings...”

Diavolo took the opportunity to move behind her, a respectful distance between them, but she could still feel the heat from his body burning agains her back.

“Do you like it?”

She smiled, shyly. She didn’t really wear this kind of thing, but it made her feel like a new woman.

“Yeah, I do. I never had a reason to buy something like this back home. It feels strange.”

“Well you look quite beautiful in it. You should wear ‘something like this’ more often.”

She met his eyes in the mirror, a kind smile on his face.

_Wow, ok. Be still my beating heart._

“Thanks...”

“You’re quite welcome. I think Asmo is coming back now with... several accessories, it would seem.”

Diavolo moved so she could see Asmo approaching with his arms full of heels and jewelry.

“Asmo, you don’t have to do all that, really, it’s ok.”

He set down his goodies before setting a pair of red stilettos with gold trimmed heels in front of her.

“Who says I’m not doing it for myself? Getting to dress up a woman was beautiful as you,” he held her hand, kissing her fingers gently while stepping close to her again, “is something I’d do everyday if I could. So put on these shoes and let me look at you.”

He continued to hold her hand as she stepped into the heels. She mentally thanked her aunt for teaching her to walk in heels, thus not making a fool of herself when Asmo twirled her around slowly, not even trying to hide his appreciation for her.

“Beautiful. Wouldn’t you agree, Lord Diavolo?”

She caught sight of Diavolo leaned back on the loveseat, eyes intent on the both of them, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Of course I do. How could I not?”

Asmo twirled her again before she took one last look at herself in the mirror, admiring the way the dress seemed to draw her into her reflection more.

Maybe she could save up enough to get this one day.

“Enough daydreaming for one day, I think. I need to pay for my stuff and back to the House of Lamentation. Gotta take care of my room, and all.”

She stepped out of the heels, grateful to not be in them (new heels are always the worst), and she walked back to the dressing room to change back into her old clothes (not without having to promise Asmo that she could get dressed by herself, his soft hands on hers).

__________

Asmo had called what Evelyn assumed was the Devildom’s equivalent of a cab, but it looked more like a hearse from the outside than a cab. The word Styx was written on the side in elegant white cursive.

“Why are we taking a cab when we walked here?”

Asmo giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Do you want to carry all my bags? I certainly don’t, though I’d love to see how strong you are. Maybe you can even carry me?”

He winked at her, putting the last of his bags in the back before closing the hatch, and sliding into the backseat, patting the spot next to him.

“Now come here so we can cuddle. Please?”

_As if she’d say no._

She climbed into the seat next to him, letting him wrap himself around her as he told the driver, who was a black, misty form of nothing in a neat suit, to take them to the House of Lamentation, slipping a large coin which wasn’t Grimm into a skeletal hand that appeared out of the mist, the grinding and creaking sound of bone on bone slightly unnerving as the driver slowly grasped the coin, his hand disappearing once more.

“Who’s that?”

“You’ll get to know him eventually, even though he doesn’t talk much. Charon has always been the quiet type. I’ve always loved a man who let his actions speak for him.”

Being so close to Asmo, Evelyn could practically feel every inch of his body, or at least what was pressed against her as he twirled her hair with his finger. It felt nice, and she closed her eyes, leaning back into his chest as he rested his head on hers.

_He smelled really nice too. Like oranges, roses, and cream._

“You have such pretty hands, Asmo. I love your nails.” She flipped her hand, which had some point found its way in Asmo’s, and looked at the colorful acrylic, sharp pink stilletos with green signature nails, and small gems on them as well.

“Aren’t they adorable? I do them myself. We should do yours sometime as well.”

“Oh, that’d be nice... It’s been a while since I’ve done my nails.”

Asmo took out his DDD then, tapping on the camera app before shifting, trying to find the best angle to take a selfie with her.

“Just smile for me, Eve. It’s impossible to not look your best when you’re with me.”

He took a flurry of photos just as she smiled, and by the time the taxi had reached the House of Lamentation, he’d edited and posted the photo of them together, helped her create a devilgram account, and then tagged her in the photo.

“Everyone’s gonna be so jealous of you for being featured on my devilgram, you’ll get a ton of followers for that alone.” He giggled joyfully, already tapping way at his screen before he got out of the cab, scooping up the bags he’d brought with him before all but skipping away.

She picked up her two bags and out on her backpack before closing the door, hesitating before turning to wave at Charon, who didn’t even have a face for her to smile at, and thus didn’t show any sign of seeing her wave or... anything.

__________

Setting up her room didn’t take long. She didn’t have much stuff, but she’d organized everything she had, and even hung up her new uniform.

She hadn’t worn a school uniform since she went to a private catholic elementary school. Oh... the irony.

While she was fidgeting with the uniform, she heard a high pitched PING come from her DDD, letting her know she’d gotten a text.

She didn’t recognize the number, but she had an idea of who it was from the message.

_Hey Eve! Dinner is about to start. Don’t be late or else Lucifer will get mad at me again, and then I’ll have to get mad at you, so hurry up!_

She rolled her eyes, but at least food sounded great.

__________

Evelyn, after a few minutes of wandering, found the dining hall where all of the brothers sat, and turned to look at her as she entered.

“Hi.”

She waived awkwardly, looking for a place to sit.

“Sit next to _me_ , Eve!” Asmo smiled from ear to ear, his cheeks pink with blush, before being jarred by Mammon, who stood up, his hands on the table.

“No way, man, Eve is gonna sit next to me. I’m her sponsor, so it just makes sense.”

“Not a very good one, from what I heard.”

A demon she hadn’t met before with his hair in his eyes, a black and white pillow held against his chest, spoke up, though he was still quiet, as if he was still waking up. He sat next to Beel, who had turned to smile at her before returning to his food, which was some kind of rice bowl mixed with meat, fish, and vegetables. It smelled amazing.

“Hey! Take that back! I’m a great sponsor!”

“True, she isn’t dead yet.”

Satan sipped at what she assumed was tea, eyes widening at the vast amounts of steam coming off of it, but maybe demons don’t feel heat or pain like humans?

“Enough! All of you!”

Lucifer’s commanding voice silenced the dining room, and a purple haired demon sighed as loud and dramatically as possible.

“This is why I eat dinner in my room. Not even a day in, and the normie human is causing a scene. I give her a week tops before some random demon eats her.”

“Hey now...”

She was cut off by Lucifer, “If you know what’s good for you, Levi, you’ll know that protecting the human exchange student is in your best interest.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, huffing before taking his plate with him as he left the hall.

The silence hung uncomfortably, so eventually she just moved to sit in Levi’s spot, between Mammon and Satan.

“So... what’s for dinner?”

Beel perked up, his face a little messy and his mouth semi full when he spoke.

“Domboori. Iz so good.”

“What?”

“Oh _Beel_...” Asmo shook his head, as if disappointed in his brother’s appearance, his hand on his forehead.

Lucifer cleared his throat, “We all agreed that as a human you may not be used to or even enjoy food here in the Devildom, so we asked Levi what his favorite dish was from the Human realm, and he recommended Donburi.”

“His first recommendation was sushi, but when he realized we didn’t know how to make it, and that he wasn’t _immediately_ perfect at making it, well... he then recommended this, which was much easier to make.”

Satan smiled, chuckling at the memory of Levi he had in his head.

“I’ve never had this before, but it smells really good.” She reached for a bowl that had been set aside for her, also distinctly away from Beel, and she could’ve curled her toes at how good the food smelled. She picked up a pair of black ceramic chopsticks and and dove into her food, absentmindedly humming a happy tune as she stuffed her face.

“I assume you like it?”

Satan looked at her, an eyebrow raised while waiting for her response. She nodded quickly, smiling with her cheeks full like a chipmunk.

He grunted, bringing his mug up to his mouth again, looking away from her.

The dining room went quiet as they all wolfed down their food, Evelyn staring in mild horror as Beel not only finished his food but then any chance of seconds, and then his bowl and chopsticks, Belphie having to chide him from reaching for his own food, leaving Beel pouting.

“I’m still hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, Beel.”

Evelyn hadn’t finished her food yet, and she was mostly full.

“Hey Beel, would you like the rest of mine?”

“Are... are you sure?” Beel’s eyes went wide, and she felt like a parent who just offered a child a cookie. It made her smile and feel warm inside.

“Yeah, here. Keep my chopsticks, too, since you... ate yours.”

She stood, reaching across the table as Beel took her bowl with two hands, buzzing with exciting as he finished the last bit of her dinner, and bowl, and chopsticks...

“Now he’s going ask you every time for food if you look even slightly done with your food.”

Satan _tsk’d_ at her like a teacher scolding a student, and she shrugged.

“I don’t see why that’s a bad thing if I’m done eating.”

Satan chuckled, “How innocent... giving a demon an inch with his own sin, and he’ll be inclined to take everything you have and more. Giving Beel food is like giving Mammon Grimm. It’s a bad idea every time.”

She felt herself puff up a little, not appreciating being chided like a kid.

“Oi, what’d you say? Acting all high and mighty, as if you’re not just like the rest of us. You sound like Lucifer.”

She could swear she felt actual, burning heat come off of Satan then, his green eyes darkening like the waves of a storm at sea. When actual horns began protruding from his head, Eve stood up and got out from between the two, ending up behind the chair of the one demon who’d attested again and again how she needed to be protected, Lucifer, who appeared remarkably calm, leaning back in his chair, legs crossed, his fingers knitted together against his lips.

“Shut up.”

“What, did I make you mad? You should probably calm down, you’ll tire yourself out if you keep going.”

“I said shut up!”

“Oh bite me!”

Asmo clapped his hands, delighted.

“Ok! Only because you asked so nicely...”

Mammon swatted at Asmo’s hands across the table, “Hey! Get away you weirdo!”

Evelyn looked to where the other demons were sitting, and spotted the one whose name she didn’t know yet asleep, his pillow on the table underneath his head, somehow asleep during this shouting match that got louder and louder as it went on, and Beel who’d left, presumably to get more food.

“Um... Lucifer?”

“Yes, Evelyn?”

“Is this normal?”

“No, but Satan is the Avatar of Wrath, and so you can imagine how his tantrums aren’t uncommon.”

“TANTRUM?!”

A bowl flew in their direction, landing square at where Lucifer’s head had been, if he hadn’t moved as quickly as he did, the bowl shattering on impact. Evelyn hid behind the chair, only listening to what was going on.

“Be quiet, Satan. You’ve made enough of a scene.”

“YOU SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP.”

A sound of a scuffle, as well as some kind of primordial sounding growls, had Asmo and Mammon on either side of her, also hiding behind the chair, Asmo taking full advantage of the opportunity to wrap himself around her body, Mammon also trying to peel him off of her at the same time.

“Hey! Stop doing that with me right here!”

“Doing what?”

A large sounding crash, as if a body had been slammed into a wall.

“You know exactly what, you pervert.”

“I am _not_ a pervert.”

A roar of something that sounded like it was ten times larger than this room.

“Yeah ok, I’ll believe that when you aren’t trying to grab her boobs.”

“Just because you don’t want to admit you do isn’t my-”

“BOYS! PLEASE! NOT NOW!”

Evelyn was holding onto the last measure of calm she could muster just as the room went silent, the sounds of someone storming off and slamming a door before they waited a few moments.

She heard Lucifer clear his throat before he walked around to see the three of them, Asmo’s hands now absolutely over her boobs, and Mammon halfway in between them, as he’d just started using his body to push Asmo away from her.

“My apologies. I’ll ensure Satan doesn’t lose his composure like that again while you’re staying here.”

He extended a gloved hand down to her, Asmo reaching for it daintily before Lucifer glared at him, allowing her to take his hand instead. The two demons let go of her when she stood, and she could now see the wreckage of the dining hall.

There was a hole in the wall, the dining table was broken in half, chairs broken and tossed about, and in the midst of it all, Belphie had remained asleep, contently passed out, having readjusted his pillow in his sleep to be comfortable while resting his head on the slanted table now.

“Let’s get you back to your room.”

Her DDD made a loud PING then, and she checked it, seeing a package delivery notification on her screen.

“Ey, whose texting you?”

“It says I have a package.”

Mammon’s eyes got really big then, and she could see the gears turning.

“I’ll go get it, and then I can open it in my room.”

She didn’t order anything that was supposed to be delivered.

With Lucifer, Mammon, and Asmo as her shadows, they followed her to the front door where a box dressed up like a present sat there, her name on it, as well as a letter attached to the top of it.

“Ohhh, not even a day here, and already getting presents? Whose it from? Tell me!”

Asmo whined at her as she picked up the box, it not being as heavy as she expected it to be, given its size. She couldn’t even wrap her arms completely around it.

“Let me get it to my room, Asmo, and then I’ll check. Someone guide me, cause I can’t really see...”

__________

Asmo made himself at home on her bed, lounging like Rose from the Titanic as he waited for her to open the box and letter. Mammon also plopped down on her bed, not nearly as graceful as Asmo, and Lucifer waited by the door, his arms crossed as he waited.

“You guys don’t have to wait for me, you know.”

“But I wanna see!”

“I ain’t leavin’ you with _him_ of all people.”

“And I don’t trust either of them to be on their best behavior with you.”

Asmo frowned, “Lucifer, I’m always on my best behavior.”

Lucifer chuckled, but didn’t say anything more, trying to open the box, having some slight difficulties with it.

“ _Jeez_ , here human...” Mammon grew a long sharp fingernail suddenly, easily cutting the parts she needed to open the box.

“So can all of you change your body like that?” She gestured with her fingers, emphasis on the idea of the fingers doing whatever Mammon just did with his.

“Are you saying you want to see mine?” Asmo winked at her, but Lucifer actually answered her question.

“Each of us has our own... appearance, but yes. We all have the ability to change our bodies. Some of us have wings, tails... though every one of us has horns.”

“That’s cool.”

Lucifer huffed out a laugh.

Evelyn opened the box without further ado, and gasped at what was inside.

She pulled out the red dress she’d worn earlier that day, as well as sifting through several other dresses, the heels she’d worn earlier, and several pairs of earrings and necklaces.

Asmo “ooh’d and awe’d” at the box’s contents while she teared open the letter, reading it to herself.

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I hope you don’t mind me sending you these little gifts. You looked as if you enjoyed the one so much, I couldn’t help but get it for you, as well as some of the other items Asmodeus had pulled from Majolish for you before you left. I look forward to seeing you in them all. Perhaps if you have some time, you can join me at The Fall, here in the Devildom, and you could wear the red dress you wore today._

_All the best,_

_Lord Diavolo_

She felt her cheeks flush, holding the note close to her chest.

The one dress was ten thousand Grimm. She tried to check for tags on other items, but they’d all been taken off, and so she could only guess at the price value of this one box.

“So whose it from?”

She surrendered the letter to him, picking up the red dress once more before Asmo all but squealed.

“ **LORD DIAVOLO BOUGHT YOU ALL THIS IM SO JEALOUS**!!!!”

That’s when Lucifer snatched the letter from Asmo, reading it once over before looking at her, his expression serious.

“Did you ask Lord Diavolo for all this?”

“No, we just tried on a dress for fun, and then I took it off and paid for what I was allowed to be reimbursed for.”

He grunted, his eyebrows pinched together as he looked from her to the letter, and back to her.

“I... see. Well consider yourself very fortunate, then. It’s not everyday that Lord Diavolo is so generous.”

He folded the letter, handing it to her without another word on the topic.

“The rest of you, it’s time to let her sleep. She’s had a long day.”

Asmo pouted and Mammon complained, “I don’t want to yet.”

“It wasn’t a request.”

“Oh come on-”

“ _Get. Out._ ”


	2. Welcome to RAD

Evelyn woke up earlier than she needed to, her room looking no different than when she went to bed. It was surreal to try and sleep in a world that never had a sun or moon, so it was always just... the same. That plus being in a strange place, she’d not gotten much sleep, and was half tempted to just fall back asleep and cancel her plans, but she drug herself to her personal bathroom, turning on the hot water for her bathtub, the water immediately coming out steaming. She plugged the tub before rearranging some stuff, like pulling a small little side table closer to the tub, grabbing a glass by the sink so she could drink some cold water from the faucet, two wash cloths, and some shampoo and conditioner that Asmo had put in her bag for her.

She popped the tops open to smell them.

_Mmm... mango._

Stripping the clothes she fell asleep in yesterday (today? Do they use a twenty four hour clock?), the steam coming off the bath water clung to her skin, almost feeling like she was sweating wherever her body curved, and before the water was boiling hot, she grabbed her DDD and stepped in the tub, slowly easing herself into the water, the tub deep enough to cover her breasts.

Wetting her hair, she went through the motions of shampooing it and letting it sit for a minute, taking the time to dry off her hands and check her DDD.

It’s not like she expected anyone to be messaging her, but like any true millennial, how else was she supposed to spend her time?

After checking the tasks that Lucifer had given her (basic orientation and new syllabus stuff), she absentmindedly clicked on Devilgram, opening to a feed of the only person she followed as of now, which was Asmo, his latest post being the one he tagged her in yesterday, his face squished just on top of her head, his lips pouting while she smiled, looking happy with her skin glowing in the photo. He’d captioned it with:

_Got to spend the day with this cutie @evelyntheeveline ! Looking forward to spending the night with her, too! 😉💋👄 #human #newbeau #welcometothedevildom_

He wasn’t joking with the follower count, though.

Asmo’s post with her had over thirty thousand likes by now, and almost as many comments. She scrolled through a few, most of them asking who she was or commenting about how cute Asmo looked. But the top comments were what made her laugh, the top one coming from mammoney.

_Hey! I can’t believe you totally left without me!_

Evelyn tapped the follow button on his icon before reading the next one. And maybe she hearted the comment as well.

Beelzeburger commented:

_You should bring me back some of those comfort candies, please._

L3V1 responded to Beelzeburger:

_Of course you’d think to ask for food._

She tapped follow on the two brothers, and actually looked at Beel’s profile.

_Of course he’d mostly post about food. What did she expect?_

Other than that, she actually saw photos of Beel with his brothers, and even him in what looked like him in workout gear with other demons she didn’t know.

She double tapped on the photo, hearting it.

_#Fangol #sports #imhungry_

_Who would’ve thought that after eating all that food he’d still be ripped. So unfair._

Back up at the top, though, she noticed despite the thousands of people that followed him, he only followed a handful of people.

Asmobaby, L3V1, Mammoney, Belphie, stn, Lucifer, RADNewspaper, monSOLO, ButlerBarb, DDSimeon, Angeluke, and LordDiavolo.

_What does the Prince of Hell post about?_

She clicked on his profile, only to see that it was private, and that he didn’t have many followers. Probably for a reason.

_Of course. Makes sense._

She followed the people in the same list that Beel followed (and requested to follow the private accounts, which were Lucifer, LordDiavolo, stn, and Belphie).

She set the DDD aside for a moment to wash her hair out, going right afterwards with the conditioner, thinking to herself.

_Is it ok if I just text Diavolo? Is that allowed? She had his number from when he sent her the initial “Welcome” text, so..._

She washed her hair out, stepping out of the bath, unplugging it and grabbing the closest towel to dry herself off and wrap her hair up in it.

He just bought her all those clothes. It’d be totally ok for her to text him thank you. Is it too early? Probably a bad thing if he woke up from a text from her. Or what if he’s in the middle of something important and a text from her interrupted him? That’d be her luck. But not saying thank you is out of the question, but when was she gonna see him? Unless he hung around RAD all day for no reason...

She picked up her DDD, leaning over the bathroom counter naked while she air dried off, trying to decide what she should do.

_Just text him. It’s ok. No one said she couldn’t do it. Buttttttt....._

She groaned, frustrated with herself. She opened up her chat with Diavolo, hurriedly typing up a text.

_Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for your package..._

She backspaced immediately. Too casual.

_Lord Diavolo, I appreciate your gifts..._

Too formal. Backspace.

_The dresses are beautiful, Lord Diavolo, thank you._

Just send it. Send it! Stop being weird about it!

She set her DDD down, quickly going back to where she’d hung up her uniform the night before, pulling on her uniform piece by piece. The buttons took her a minute to get right, but eventually she was standing in front of the mirror, fidgeting with her uniform in front of the mirror before pulling her hair into a neat bun (or as neat as she could, with wet hair).

That was when the final alarm on her phone went off, letting her know she needed to leave now and go downstairs and get breakfast.

Taking one last look at her DDD, she stared before pressing the send button.

_Fuck it. Doubt they’ll roast me in hell over a text._

She closed the phone, dropping the DDD in the inside pocket of her jacket, and closed the door behind her.

_____

“Good Morning.”

Evelyn found a new spot at the table (as Levi was sitting in his spot, avoiding any chance of eye contact with her), which was seated right next to Belphie at the end of the table.

He yawned loudly while still trying to speak, “ _Mo_ -orning.”

“Did you not get much sleep last night?” She reached for something that looked like a cereal box, pouring out some kind of... corn flake? It looked like cornflakes, but it smelled... spicy. Like she just dumbed a bag of red chili peppers in her bowl.

She picked up the bowl to sniff, and almost sneezed.

Definitely spicy smelling. _Butitlookslikecornflakes_.

She glanced over at Belphie, who was eying her curiously.

“What?”

“Oh... nothing. You just look stupid sniffing your cereal.”

“Rude.”

“Whatever, I was just trying to say you don’t have to worry about your food here.”

“Oh... thanks. I wasn’t worried, just curious, I guess. I’ve never smelled spicy cereal before.”

“It just smells like that, don’t worry.”

She watched Belphie eat his cereal then, and she noticed Beel had poured milk into his bowl, so she tried doing that as well before taking a bite full on her spoon.

She spit it out almost immediately, gagging as if she’d just swallowed fire. She could barely breathe as she poured milk into a glass as fast as she could, chugging it before pouring another glass. Through the blood pounding in her ears, she could hear Belphie laughing next to her.

After her third glass of milk, she was finally able to speak but her whole mouth felt like it was blistering.

“ _ **Wha iz tha**_?!”

Through tears, Belphie laughed at her, “Hellfire Flakes.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t spicy!” She fanned her mouth with her hand.

“You should learn quickly to never trust what my brother tells you.” Lucifer’s silky voice approached from the other side of her, handing her a literal, glowing cup of something blue and shiny.

“Drink. It’ll stop any discomfort.” He handed her the glass, a hand on her shoulder as she gulped it down, her stomach full from all the milk she’d had just moments before, and now stuffed from the stuff that Lucifer gave her, which tasted like soda she’d had before, and yet... she couldn’t place which one.

Didn’t matter though, cause Lucifer was true to his word, the pain and spicy sensation from the Hellfire Flakes. Her next breath felt like one of fresh air.

“My younger brother should’ve warned you that Hellfire Flakes would’ve been too extreme for even the most tolerant of humans, my apologies.” She awkwardly sat there, feeling the tension as they stared at each other before Belphie shrugged.

“You should get going, Evelyn. You’ll want to be early for your first day. The same goes for the rest of you...”

Everyone groaned, shuffling out of their chair, still having sleep in their eyes.

“... except _you_ , Belphie. You’ll be staying behind so we can have a discussion about your actions.”

Evelyn felt a rumble in the air, before she realized it was a growl coming from Belphie’s chest. She grabbed her bag without looking back, darting for the safety of the other brothers who were leaving, except for Mammon, who looked annoyed at her taking as long as she did to reach him even though she was running.

“Come on, human, we don’t have all day.”

The rumbling of Belphie’s growl only grew when Mammon closed the dining room door behind them. She tried to ignore the primal fear resting her gut.

__________

The distance to RAD from the House of Lamentation wasn’t actually that bad, but she’d have to get used to it still. She’d tried and failed at hiding her heavy breathing, especially once they reached the stairwells to all the classroom.

_Cardio. Fuck. Cardio._

She would’ve moved slower, since they were so early, but Lucifer had told her to leave early, and none of the brothers were even remotely winded. When she started to fall behind after the sixth set of stairs, Mammon peered back at her, and she smiled at him, the lungs in her chest absolutely burning from this bullshit.

“Oi! Do you even need help going up some steps?”

“No... no! I’m... fine... just a little out of shape is all. Don’t mind me...”

Mammon rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically as the others continuing on without them.

“Can’t believe I’M the one that has to deal with you following me around all day. I guess it can’t be helped, not even a human chosen by Lucifer could keep up with the great Mammon!”

“I’m not actually following you Mammon, I know where my classroom is...”

“Humans are so pathetic, it’s crazy how you people even manage to survive the Human realm let alone here in the Devildom. Why if it wasn’t for _my_ protection, I’m sure you would’ve-”

“Don’t worry, human! The angels are here to save you! Get back demon!”

The shrill, high pitched sound of a young child’s voice came out of nowhere before she saw a very small young boy, dressed in a frilly white uniform, ran up on them on the stairwell, defiantly staring up at Mammon before he got in between her and Mammon. 

“What the...?”

Mammon’s eyes went wide as the boy pointed a short, stubby finger at him.

“I said begone demon! You will not hurt this human if I have anything to say about it!”

Mammon’s head snapped back, shaking his head as he laughed voraciously.

“Hey! Don’t laugh! I’m being serious!”

“Luke! Wait!”

Evelyn turned her head to see a blue eyed man also dressed in white coming up behind her, clearly having been almost leaping up the stairs, a pale white haired man coming up behind him, with an amused grin on his face.

“Simeon! Help me save this human!”

The man (Simeon) turned his bright gaze towards Evelyn, and smiled warmly, his radiant smile reaching his eyes.

“And does this human need saving?” His voice sounded like the embodiment of sunlight.

“Of course not! Who do you think I am?!” Mammon all but growled out his response, his hands on his hips. When he took a step towards Evelyn though, the young boy named Luke put his hands up, attempting to scare Mammon (or at least make him think twice about coming closer).

“I thought it was obvious, but a demon, for anyone that isn’t able to mentally keep up with the situation.”

“Shut it, Solomon.”

_So the (other) white haired man was named Solomon. She could remember that._

“I’m certain you’re not here to harm anyone, Mammon, have no fear. I simply wanted to ask her what she thought of the situation.”

Simeon never looked away from Evelyn as he spoke, watching her lean back on the rail for support.

“Not from Mammon. I just need to catch my breath. I... didn’t really ever work out before this.”

Simeon laughed, a sing song sound.

“I see. I can certainly understand that. Luke, you may settle down now.”

“But Simeon! It’s out duty as angels to protect humans from... from demons like _him_!” He pointed an accusatory finger at Mammon, who held his hands up defensively.

Oh there’s angels now. Of course there’s angels. What did she expect?

“Me? Damned angels, always assuming the worst of us demons. You’re the only one here looking for a fight, you chihuahua looking brat.”

“Chi- _chihuahua_?! Take that back!”

“Nope. Not happening.” Mammon smiled, now towering over Luke, his height over him even greater from being on a higher step.

“Now, Mammon, please don’t upset Luke any further than he already is. Besides, we all need to get to our classes.”

Luke turned around to look at Evelyn, his chest puffed out like a valiant knight, still very much protective of what he clearly thought was his new charge.

“What’s your name, human?”

“Evelyn. You can call me Eve, though, if you like.”

Simeon perked up at the mention of her name, smiling gently at her.

“Eve... how beautiful. What class do you have first, Eve?”

Evelyn pulled out her DDD, checking her tasks with a few flicks of her thumb.

“ _Ugh_... I have Math 111 in twenty minutes.”

Luke smiled, “Hey! We do too! Let’s go already!” He pulled on her uniform jacket, trying to pull her along without hurting her.

“Wait, Luke. She may still need to catch her breath.”

“Not a very good angel, yet, are you?” Solomon’s snarky voice was palpable, slightly echoing in the stairwell.

“Hey! I am a good angel!”

“Doesn’t matter though, chihuahua, cause she’s got a demon looking over her anyways. Come on, human, we got ten more sets of stairs to go.”

She groaned, loudly.

“Come, Eve. You can lean on me if you need.” Simeon came right beside her, with his soft baby blue eyes that felt like they were touching her soul this close, as he politely offered his arm to her.

“Hey now, if anyone is gonna help the human up the stairs, it’ll be _me_! But _only_ because I’m her sponsor and I’m feeling generous this morning. Here...”

Mammon, without another word, roughly scooped up Evelyn in his arms bridal style, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, two massive, black, bat like wings sprouted from his back, coming through two slits in the back of his uniform she hadn’t seen before, and two curly, coiled horns sprouted from his skull from his white hair.

“Upsy daisy! Hang on!” He crouched before leaping into the air, his wings beating wildly around the two of them, the wind in her ears almost drowning out Luke calling after them, something about Mammon flying away being unfair.

From there, he landed on railing after railing, only having enough room for his wings to lift them up enough to reach the next staircase, until they finally came to a final stop on the top floor, the door to their classroom open and ready for them to come in.

However, it was all Eve could do to cling to Mammon, who had also not put her down yet.

“Hey... Hey! You alright there?”

“Yeah. Totally. Right as rain.”

“Huh... you don’t... sound like it.”

“Weird.”

They stood their awkwardly for a few more seconds.

“You gonna put me down now?”

He set her down then, not being gentle but also not just outright dropping her on her ass, for which she counted her blessings. She watched as both the horns and wings he’d only grown moments before retracted, and his usual messy look remained, showing now signs of having every changed.

“That was...”

“I know, my magnificence isn’t often witnessed, so you should count yourself lucky. Also, this was a one time deal, so don’t get it in your head that I’m gonna be carrying you to class every other day. I only did it cause I didn’t want you depending on those angels!”

She smoothed down her hair with her hand, checking the time.

_Still had ten minutes. They were fine._

“What’s so bad about the angels? They seemed nice enough to me.”

Mammon huffed at her, “Uh... maybe because they’re angels? All the preaching, and good intentions, and supposedly good morals... I can’t stand it. Plus, I’m YOUR sponsor, and I can’t be having you depend on anyone else for anything, you hear? So if they offer to help you again, you gotta tell them no! Promise me!”

“Definitely not happening.” Evelyn shouldered her bag, leaving Mammon to follow after her, going on about how ridiculous she was being before she walked into the classroom.

_This is very... formal._

She’s from the United States, ok. Education and schools weren’t necessarily at the top of the list of priorities when it came to an annual budget, especially when she was in high school and college. So to actually see solid wooden pews, with space to write on a desk without being pressed elbow to elbow in shitty plastic desks, well... it was something else, for sure.

She found a space where she and Mammon could both sit, which was a challenge considering the fact that wherever Mammon sat, he took up most of the pew.

“Please move your feet, I’m setting up my notebook.”

“ _Fiiiiiine_.”

He shifted his feet, his arms locked behind his head, as he already began drifting off to sleep, bored out of his mind even as the angels and Solomon got to the room, only just getting seated before the booming voice of what could only be the professor (based on his clothes and fancy gold name tag).

“Good morning class! I know it’s the first day, and that it’s very early,” he passed by the side where Mammon was at, swatting at his feet without so much as changing his smile or voice, to the ire of Mammon who was just starting to drift off, “please get out your notebooks and a writing utensil for your convenience. Today we’ll be discussing our class syllabus, so if you aren’t in Math 111, I’d recommend leaving and finding the class you’re meant to be in, but if you’d rather stay I’d love to have you!”

A book that hadn’t been there before appeared in front of her, and one in front of Mammon, and all the other students, it’s heavy leather tomb like appearance unsettling as it opened to what looked like... a standard class syllabus.

When she looked up at the professor, his sharp pointy teeth gleamed in the flickering candlelight as the chalkboard behind him began to change, writing out a name behind him.

“I recognize some faces in here, but for those of you that don’t know me, my name is Professor Naberius, otherwise known as Marquess Naberius, if we should ever interact outside of this classroom. Have no fear, though, in this classroom we all put down our many prestigious titles, so don’t be afraid to ask questions or interrupt me if you need something. We’re all equal in the pursuit of a higher education. Now, if you’ll follow me as I read through the syllabus here...”

__________

“Geez, Naberius never shuts up, does he? And who is so excited to do math that early in the morning, huh?”

Mammon plopped next to her on a bench outside of RAD, expectedly sprawling out on it, leaving barely enough of it open for her to keep a cheek on the bench. They’d only gotten out of class a few minutes ago, but her only other class today was Writing 121, taught by a Professor Vapula, and tomorrow, she’d only have the one class she got to pick for an elective this term, REL 418 Martyrdom, with Professor Paimon. She read over the course description again.

_Exploration of themes of sacrifice and martyrdom in ancient and medieval literatures of the Abrahamic traditions. Comparative approach to development of concepts within and across religious boundaries._

It seemed cool, and Diavolo had made an exception for her to take an upper division course in her first term at RAD.

_Oh!_

Naberius had made everyone turn off their DDD once someone’s had gone off (take a guess at who’s DDD went off...), and so she turned it on again, waiting for her to get some signal.

It only took a few seconds before a text came through, tapping on it to open her chat with Diavolo.

_You’re most welcome, Evelyn. I’m glad you liked them! Please tell me if there’s anything I can help you with, in the future, even if it’s not related to your attendance at RAD._

He’d sent that halfway through their last class. She started to type back.

_Sorry I didn’t respond right away, I just got out of class. Prof. Naberius asked us to turn off our DDD’s when someone’s went off while he was talking._

Evelyn felt her stomach rumble, hungry from the lack of food, continuing to type at Mammon started to snore lightly.

_Anyways... would you know what place would serve anything close to human food near RAD? I don’t think my body is totally ready for Devildom food._

Sent.

She waited, seeing if a little bubble would pop up showing he’d respond. A few seconds later, she saw the dots show up in the chat, before his message came through.

_I just asked Barbatos where he’d recommend, and he said Hell’s Kitchen isn’t far from RAD, and has food that is safe for humans to eat. He said the Rainbow pizza is a good choice. Beyond that, he said you’ll have to prepare your own lunch each day, if you don’t have time to return to the House of Lamentation between classes._

She responded just as quickly.

_Thank you! Pizza sounds great! I haven’t had anything today because I may have accidentally ate Hellfire Flakes thinking they were like the corn flakes we have back in the human realm._

The little dots appeared and disappeared a few times before he sent his text.

_Oh dear. Are you alright?_

_I’m better now. I felt like my mouth and throat were exploding but Lucifer gave me this really cool looking drink, which fixed it almost immediately, but I’m starving now! :D_

_Well go get some food before your next class._

_Ok! Talk to you later! Thanks again!_

_Of course. Anytime._

She dropped her DDD in her pocket, poking at Mammon’s shoulder, waking him.

“ _What_?”

“I’m hungry. Let’s go to Hell’s Kitchen and get some food I can eat.”

“Are you paying?”

“For me and me _alone_ , Mammon. Come on, let’s go.”


	3. Salt

Hell’s Kitchen when they arrived was already flooded with the influx of demons trying to catch some lunch, most being RAD students themselves based on their uniforms. The whole joint smelled like rich hearty food, along with a minor whiff of grease.

_Just enough to soothe the little goblin in her that loves trash food._

Mammon was practically on her heels by the time she made it to the bar, wanting to order.

“Come on, you got this, right?”

“How does the Avatar of Greed not have money?”

“Who says I don’t have money? You’re just being stingy with your own money, and that’s coming from me of all people.”

The bartender came forward then, impossibly round, inhumanly so, his legs having disappeared into the fat surrounding his body. He literally waddled over to the counter where they were, his baritone voice happy sounding, and yet not at all human sounding.

“What can I get you?”

“Um... I was told a Rainbow Pizza, so that, please!”

A quill and notepad was pulled from a fold in his shirt so he could write down her order.

“Whole pizza or just a slice?”

“Three slices.”

“Spicy or no spice?”

“No spice, thank you.”

_Please god, no spice._

“And for here or to go?”

“For here, please.”

“Ten Grimm.”

He held out a stubby, gnarled looking hand which only had three fingers total, his nails grown out long enough that they’d begun to curl. She fished out her grimm and dropped them all in his hand, which he tossed in his dirty apron.

“Take this. It’ll be up shortly.”

He handed her a charred bone that resembled a something akin to a charm of some kind with some kind of symbols she couldn’t read scratched into it, it’s shape purposefully flat on one side so that it didn’t roll.

“Come on, I see Beel over there.” She followed where Mammon pointed, his hand on her arm as he pulled her through the crowd of demons, their leering, vicious eyes gazing on her unsettling, at the very least. She only felt remotely safe when she slid into a booth, her back to the wall, with Beel and Mammon on either side of her.

“Hey Beel, whatcha eating?”

Beel smiled at her, swallowing inhuman amounts of food before he talked.

“Gressil makes the best human realm cheese burgers I’ve ever had.”

“They have cheeseburgers here?”

“Yeah! What did you order?”

“Rainbow Pizza.”

She watched as Beel’s mouth watered in front of her.

“I _love_ Rainbow Pizza. Can... can I have some if you don’t finish yours?”

“Oi, you can’t be begging for food before it’s even here, come on Beel.”

“I was just asking...”

The bone in her hand lit up then, the light from the markings shining bright enough for a waiter to bring her slices of pizza, on three separate plates, which didn’t bother the server at all, seeing as they had four different arms.

The free arm took the bone charm from her before setting down her plates.

Evelyn stared after she left.

“What?”

“She has four arms.”

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen a spider demon before.”

“Well I haven’t, so...”

She pulled two pieces of pizza onto one plate, handing the third to Mammon, who looked confused, his eyebrows pinched together.

“What’re you doing?”

“You didn’t order anything... So I got an extra slice for you.”

“Well... hey, I don’t need your charity, ya know? I could’ve gotten something if I wanted to, I just didn’t want anything.”

“Oh, well... in that case, I guess Be-”

Mammon picked up the plate before she could grab it.

“Hey! That doesn’t mean you can have it back, right? You gave it to me, so it’s mine now. And even though I didn’t want it, I’ll eat it, so don't go offering my pizza to Beel.”

_Thought so._

She took a quick picture of the the two slices, sending them to Diavolo.

_It looks delicious! Tell Barbatos I said thank you!_

She also made her first post to Devilgram just now with the same photo.

_First meal at Hell’s Kitchen. Looks good ☺️🍕 #food #imhungry #RADExchange #HellsKitchen_

She wolfed down the two slices of pizza without much conversation after that, not expecting a vegetarian pizza here in the Devildom, but thankful all the same. She made herself not eat the crust, though.

“Beel, do you want my crust?”

“Really? Thanks Eve!” He swallowed them whole like a snake swallowing an egg. Just down the hatch.

“I wish I could eat like you, Beel. For me, if I even look at food, I feel like I gain weight. But you eat more than any person I’ve ever known, and you’re somehow ripped.”

She touched his arm for emphasis, and Beel bumped his shoulder with hers (or rather, his bicep with her shoulder, given how much bigger he was than her).

“I work out a lot, so I can play Fangol better. Have you heard of Fangol in the Human Realm?”

She shook her head, her hand still on his arm. He was so warm.

He briefly explained the basics of the game, and she perked up.

“Oh! In the human realm, we call that American Football! I’m actually from the country that is super into it too.”

“Really? Do you play?”

Mammon kept trying to get closer to her, griping and complaint at how he wasn’t being included in the conversation but she decided to ignore him, leaning back into the booth.

“No it’s... women can play football in the US, but it’s not really popular, and there aren’t a lot of opportunities to play in school growing up, unless you wanna play with the guys, and I had a friend who wanted to try getting onto the male football team, but I don’t know... when she tried to get on the team, they were really rough on her, and she tried to tough it out, but from shit they’d say to her, to running into her way too hard all the time during practice... I just never really wanted to do it after seeing what she had to go through.”

“Why would her teammates do that to her?”

“Look, I don’t know how it is in the Devildom, Beel, but in the US, when it comes to sports, they don’t really let genders play together, and if they do, some male teams feel like women are invading something that’s... theirs, I guess.”

“That’s stupid.”

“I know. It is what it is, though.”

She bumped her thigh with Beel, who looked like he was thinking.

“If... you still wanna play sometime, or even just wanna work out, you can let me know, ok? We can even train so that whenever you go back to the Human Realm that you’ll be able to squash anyone that thinks you can’t play fangol. And I’d enjoy it if I could have a workout partner, too!”

“I wouldn’t want to impose Beel, it’s ok.”

He looked down a little at her, the side of his mouth frowning a little.

“You wouldn’t be bothering me at all, but it’s up to you. I’ll be at the gym after school most days, so you can just show up whenever you’d like.”

She smiled, a little embarrassed.

“I’ll think about it. Thanks Beel.”

__________

The rest of the day went by pretty easily. After lunch at Hell’s Kitchen, Mammon had something else he had to go to, so she spent her Writing 121 class with Solomon, who she’d learned was not in fact an angel, but the other human exchange student Diavolo had mentioned earlier. She’d noticed during the roll call as well that Belphie was supposed to be there as well, but Prof. Vapula didn’t even bat an eyelash when she didn’t hear his voice.

Still, she felt a little bad for him. Lucifer didn’t seem in the best mood when he told Belphie to stay behind, and then from all the growling, it seemed like Belphie was pissed at Lucifer.

_Hope they’re both ok. Even if one let her eat something that would’ve left her unable to speak and possibly die from the burns in her mouth._

But now she was walking back from the House of Lamentation. She’d actually walked back to change out of her uniform, and now she was on her way back to the gym of all places.

Look... she’s not big on exercising, but Beel looked really sad when she kinda turned him down on the whole working out together thing, and truth be told, if there was one thing that could motivate her to work out, it was spite, and surprisingly Beel hit that one on the nose with showing back up in the Human Realm and kicking toxic men in the ass at football.

So she was wearing the same workout clothes she’s had in her bag when she first came to the Devildom, which was a glorious set of sweatpants, a tank top, and some shitty running shoes that she’d bought a while ago but never really used until now.

She’d thought to fill a water bottle, though, and after wandering around a little bit (she normally would’ve asked directions, but to be honest, without the brothers around her, the feeling of being watched in this realm was ever present, and she didn’t feel like tempting fate today. She’s ask a little D. if she saw one, but none were to be seen), she located the gym, which was attached to a large stadium looking thing. To be honest, it looked like the Roman Coliseum a little, and she felt a quick shiver run through her body when she walked in through the door, a little DING sounding off when she did.

There were a few bodies in the gym already, but she immediately spotted the bright orange hair attached to the one person she was looking for, as he was doing dead lifts in the far corner of the gym, watching himself in the mirror. A tiny winged demon with the head of a dog and crow perched on a desk howled at her until she showed him her RAD school ID, then being quiet after she did.

Why are demons so fucking tall...? She felt so small, and catching herself in the mirror, she felt more than a little insecure at the lack of her own physique while standing in the middle of a room filled with jacked dudes... demons... whatever.

Beel did a few more lifts before putting the bar down for good, turning around to look at Evelyn, a huge grin on his face.

“You came!”

“Yeah! I’m... here...”

“Want to do some stretches? I can do one more rep while you do them, and then I can help you workout.”

“Um... sure. Sounds good.”

_I have no fucking idea what I’m doing, Beel..._

She set her water bottle down, starting to do the basic shitty stretches she remembered from PE class in high school, starting with her arms, holding each one across her body, and then doing quad stretches, and that one stretch where you lift your leg up in the air or put it on something and lean over it, and you feel it in... your hamstrings? Is that what it’s stretching? Fuck she knows next to nothing about any of this.

Beel was finished with his rep long before she was done with her stretches, and he was watching her.

“You’re going good. Here, let me show you another stretch that’ll be good to do now, and then later once we’re done.”

Beel got on all fours, sticking his ass up in the air as he leaned back onto his legs. Evelyn followed what he was doing, getting on her hands and feet, ass up, and leaning back onto her feet.

“Here, let me help you, you almost got it...”

Beel eased up on his feet, pointing out that her hands should be shoulder width apart, her toes pointing towards the front (which SUCKED as soon as she did it), and had her hold her abdominal muscles in as she pushed her chest out.

Her boobs felt like they were gonna spill out at any moment. She didn’t wear a sports bra. They stopped working for her after she hit a DD cup in freshman year, but right now she’d appreciate something to prevent what would definitely be the reason why she never worked out with Beel ever again.

“Ok, lower your hips to the floor gently, so you can then arch your back and look up at the ceiling.”

She started to move, but her balance was off, and she wobbled a little.

“I’m gonna fall, Beel.” She chuckled, the endorphins from stretching getting to her head a little.

“No you won’t, cause I’m right here. I’ll catch you if you start to slip.”

He actually stood behind her, legs... spread apart, while he held his hands just where her hips were, but didn’t actually touch her. Just ready.

But lord... her mind went straight to the gutter with what she saw in the mirror.

She eased her hips to the ground, Beel’s hands moving with her until she stopped, arched her back, and looked up to where the ceiling was, seeing purple eyes looking down at her.

“Hi.”

“Hey there.”

It was probably from his workout from when she just arrived, but Beel’s face was flushed, and she couldn’t even deny it looked really cute from this position.

_Maybe working out wouldn’t be SO bad..._

“Ok, you should... probably stop stretching now. We can get started with some basic stuff.”

Beel moved to the front of her, offering a hand for her to get up, practically lifting her almost off her feet when he hoisted her up. It made them both laugh.

“You’re so... _tiny_... and light.”

“So says the super strong demon.”

“I’m... not that strong.”

“To me you are. Most humans would never call me light.”

“That’s funny. Ok...”

He looked around the gym, as if he was trying to decide what to start with first.

“How do you feel about doing a light jog to get your heart rate up?”

__________

_Ow. Ow. Ow._

She was so sore. And sweaty. And trying to keep up with Beel’s stride was a struggle all on its own.

Dude was like a giant, and his legs were super long compared to hers. He tried to slow down a little for her though, without her even needing to ask, but still.

“I can’t wait to see what we’re having for dinner tonight. I hope it’s cheeseburgers. Or maybe some of that donburi we had last night. Or even some pancakes. I’m just so hungry after working out.”

“More than usual, you mean?”

“Yeah, even more than usual. It’s Satan’s turn to cook today, so I know it’ll be good whatever it is.”

“Is he a good cook?”

“Yeah... he also makes sure to read some good cookbooks every now and then, too.”

_Well that’s nice of Satan._

She opened the door to the house, immediately greeted by the sound of Levi yelling after Mammon.

“GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY MAMMON!”

A blur that she registered a second after it’d whipped past as Mammon ran past, diving between her and Beel out the door, a furious Levi in his demon form at the top of the stairs, his horns out, and tail swiping aggressively back and forth.

“GET BACK HERE!”

He started to charge at where the two of them stood, and she felt someone shove her out of the way, her body crashing into the ground as she caught the sight of Beel holding Levi back, who kicked and screamed.

“LET! ME! GO!”

“Levi please, calm down...”

Levi hissed in anger, his teeth sharp and looking like a shark’s from what she could see now that he was closer, doing everything he could to get Beel to drop him, even going so far as to hit him, but Beel just held him.

_Lucifer. Go get Lucifer._

It was the first thing she could think of, and she took off to where she knew the bedrooms were, hoping that he’d hear her as Levi’s rage only got worse.

“Lucifer! LUCIFER!”

She cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling for him, before he burst out of a room, his hair tousled, in a crimson vest and tie.

“Evelyn! What’s wrong?”

She pointed, towards the sound of Levi’s tantrum, breathless.

“Mammon... pissed off... Levi. Beel stopped him from hurting Mammon, now he’s hurting Beel.”

As if on cue, the sound of a vicious roar, followed by the sound of what literally sounded like waves sent Lucifer sprinting, Evelyn doing all she could to keep up with how fast he ran.

He quickly outran her, and when she reached the bannister looking over the entrance hall, she gasped in shock and horror as the main hall had been submerged in water up to Beel’s hips, clinging to Levi still as he thrashed, Lucifer wading through the water just to grip Levi by his hair.

For once, however, the sounds of demon’s fighting fell back into the distance for her, as seven pairs of glimmering, golden snake eyes peered at her in the water, almost larger than life, freezing her in her place.

_Move. Your. Feet._

But she couldn’t. Not even when one pair of eyes lifted itself above the waterline, a massive serpent’s head raising itself before her, easily able to swallow her whole if it wanted to.

Terror wreaked havoc on her body, to the point she felt like she could cry as she held the serpent’s gaze. It hissed, opening its mouth for her to see row after row of sharp, rigid teeth lining its mouth, drawing its head back and over her.

She could hear her name being called, however muffled it sounded to her right then, but all she could see was the serpent’s golden gaze and rows of teeth.

And the only thing she could do was feel a tear run down her cheek as she closed her eyes, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look... I know the brothers can be hella sweet, and that the MC is remarkably well adjusted to living with demons, but come on... I can’t be the only one that actually thinks of how dangerous it is for MC to be living with the brothers at times. Like in game, how many times do they try to kill her? And she can be as tough as she wants, but some shit is just scary, especially a mythical monster out of what she thought was JUST mythology.


	4. Gentle Comfort

When she opened her eyes again, she no longer felt the intense, burning gaze of the serpent on her, but instead, behind her. For the first time since the commotion began, she was able to turn her head away from the monster, and she saw Asmo standing behind her, a large smile on his face as his eyes glowed, maintaining eye contact with the serpent.

“There you go, Lotan... nice and easy...”

That was all she could remember seeing, at least, before she blacked out.

__________

She felt groggy, and her head was pounding when she finally opened her eyes.

She was in her room, on her bed specifically, with Beel sitting quietly next to her, munching on a bag of chips as she heard some yelling down the hall, followed by the frightened sounds of what she thought was both Levi and Mammon screaming for Lucifer to stop.

“Hnnggg...”

She held her head as another wave of pounding in her skull, alerting Beel of her consciousness.

“Eve! You're awake... are you okay?” He wasn’t loud, and he even set down his chips to scoot closer to her.

“I think so, but my head is killing me...”

“Yeah, I thought so... Lotan, uh... Levi’s pet... can actually enthrall humans and make them do things like jump in the water so it can eat them... or maybe drown them. I imagine that your head is gonna hurt for a while after that.”

“Oh... joy.”

“I’m... really sorry this happened. When I saw him coming towards us, I tried to push you out of the way, and then when he summoned Lotan, I didn’t even see you coming otherwise I would’ve told you to not look it in any of its eyes.”

She closed her eyes, her hand on his wrist.

“You did your best Beel, thank you. I’m sure I would’ve been much worse off had you not shoved me out of the way in the first place.”

“Yeah... Evelyn?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like some chips? Eating usually makes me feel better, so I thought maybe...”

“I’d love some chips, Beel.”

Even in the midst of her headache, she felt a bit cheeky, and opened her mouth, waiting for a chip, her eyes closed.

Took him a second, but eventually she heard him grab the bag, pull out a chip, and feed it to her, the salty potato chip hitting her tongue sharply.

He alternated from eating a chip to feeding her a chip, at least until the shouting and smacking sounds quieted down, a gentle knock on the door disturbing their moment.

“I’ll get it.”

She watched Beel open the door to Lucifer holding both Mammon and Levi by the scruff (or as close as he could), his clothes still soaked from earlier.

“These two are here to apologize to you, Evelyn.”

He threw the two of them on the ground, where they stayed, but both of them spoke at the same time.

“L-Lucifer this isn’t fair. How could I know Lotan would go after the human?”

“I wasn’t even there when Lotan showed up, how am I to blame for what he did to her?”

“Guys, come on. Lotan almost killed Evelyn on her second night being here, and Levi, I had to push her out of the way or else you would’ve hurt her trying to get to Mammon.”

“Ha, see? I didn’t-”

“And Mammon, this wouldn’t have happened if you'd just paid Levi back already. What’s even worse is that Evelyn is YOUR responsibility, Mammon, and she almost died tonight because you can’t pay back a simple debt to Levi. Lucifer is right. You need to apologize to her.”

They both looked down, shifting on their knees while not making eye contact with her.

_Honestly, she didn’t even want to make eye contact with Levi right now. She’d had enough of golden eyes for the night._

“Sorry human...”

“Yeah... what he said. Sorry. Didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

She swung her legs off the bed, “I believe you, guys. Just... please try and remember I’m not a demon, ok? Never in my life have I seen a snake with a head bigger than my hand, let alone one with seven heads that could easily swallow me whole, and my body can only handle so much.”

“An excellent point. Now the two of you, get out. You’ll not be receiving any dinner tonight, or breakfast tomorrow. And so help you if I see either of you for the rest of the night.”

The two of them dashed then, in opposite directions, leaving her on the bed with Beel and Lucifer in the room with her.

“I am... deeply sorry for what you experienced tonight. There aren’t enough words that I could say to make this up to you. We chose the House of Lamentation because Lord Diavolo thought it would be safer for you here, but clearly that’s not the case. I’ll talk with him later, to see-”

“Lucifer?”

He paused, unused to the interruption, but he nodded his head, indicating for her to continue.

“I don’t think there’s going to be a safer place in the Devildom than here. Call it whatever you like, a gut feeling, or a sixth sense, but since I’ve arrived here in the Devildom, I’ve only ever felt safe from the other demons here when I’m with one of you guys.”

Lucifer nodded, “We’re the Avatars of the Deadly Sins, and among the most powerful demons in the Devildom aside from a few others who are yet greater in power, like Lord Diavolo. Any demon with a shred of self preservation would think twice about harming anyone in our care.”

“Yeah, exactly. So I think... if I’m staying in the Devildom for RAD, then I need to stay here, but...” she closed her eyes, her headache weaker but still monstrous.

“I understand. I’ll leave you alone. Tomorrow, though, I’d like to speak with you, when you’re feeling better. Goodnight, Evelyn.”

“Goodnight, Lucifer.”

He closed the door, and Beel fidgeted with his waistband, no longer in his old workout clothes.

_When did he change? Damn it, she still needed to wash up. She was still stuck in her dirty workout gear._

“I can bring you your dinner, if you’d like. I promise I won’t eat it when I do.”

She smiled, the barest amount of her sanity hanging by a thread.

“That’d be nice, Beel, thank you. I’m going to wash really quickly, and change into something else.”

“Ok. I’ll knock when I’m back, so you’ll know it’s me.”

He left then, leaving her to her own devices as she pulled off her old workout clothes, and taking the quickest bathe she’d ever mustered, the only part that took long was the shampoo and conditioner, brushing out her hair, but still, she managed to do it all fast enough AND get into some shorts and a t shirt before Beel made it back to the room, knocking on the door, and when she opened it, she saw him standing there with two steaming hot bowls filled with stir fry, and some forks pinched between his two fingers.

“Mmmmm....” she opened the door wider, and Beel plowed on in, sitting down on her bed with the two bowels.

Before she sat down, though, she refilled her water bottle (which someone must’ve brought back after she’d passed out) and the cup in her bathroom with some tap water, handing Beel the water bottle, since she could set the glass cup on the nightstand.

“Thanks for getting me dinner, Beel.”

“No problem. Isn’t it good?”

“Yeah, it’s great.”

And it was, genuinely. Satan is as good of a cook as Beel promised, but now that things had settled down, she just... felt so overwhelmed with what the fuck just happened.

So she sat there, eating her stir fry, on the verge of tears and an anxiety attack, until Beel apparently looked up at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry Beel.” Her lips quivered and her voice choked in her own throat, but she tried to smile, somehow thinking like that was going to convince Beel that she was A-OK.  
  


She probably looked psychotic.

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

He set his empty bowl on the nightstand, scooting up on the bed next to her.

“I’d understand if you didn’t want to talk about it, but I’m here to listen if you need me to.”

She quickly set her food aside, getting under the blankets and curling into a ball underneath them, facing Beel while just staring at where his hip was beneath his clothes.

“Your brothers scare me.”

She shut her eyes, holding her breath so she could muffle the sound of her whole body sobbing, the stress of it all finally hitting her as hot tears hit her sheets.

She felt Beel’s large hand on her back, rubbing soothingly.

“I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t help, but I don’t think they mean to... do what they do, sometimes.”

She rolled onto her side, wiping tears away from her puffy eyes. She could barely breathe through her nose right now.

“I guess it’s expected, since you guys are demons and all.”

“That we’d want to _hurt_ you?”

He sounded so small, almost childlike when he spoke.

“I... no, Beel. I don’t think you want to hurt me because you’re a demon. You’re arguably the nicest demon I’ve met, so...”

He smiled, his cheeks pink as his smile reached his eyes.

“Good, cause I would never want to hurt you, so I promise I’ll be extra careful around you, if you need me to.”

“Aw, thanks. I appreciate you not accidentally breaking me.”

“No problem.”

As she settled down, the fatigue felt like it was pulling on all sides of her body, her eyes especially, and she sighed.

“You look like Belphie right now, so I’ll let you go to sleep now.”

She reached for his hand, settling with she wrapped her fingers around two of his.

“Wait, can you... stay for a little bit? I don’t really want to be alone right now, even though I’m falling asleep... um...”

_Wish you weren’t so fucking awkward, bud._

Beel squeezed her fingers with the same hand she was holding.

_Damn his hands are giant._

“Ok! Do you mind if I eat the chips from earlier?”

“No, of course not, but can you come here?” She patted the spot underneath the covers on her bed next to her.

He kicked off his shoes, then, moving around the room to turn off any lights and extinguish any candles that had been lit, and crawled up to where she’d pointed out on the bed, getting under the covers, and only having to rearrange the extra pillows a little bit so that he could sit up just enough to eat the chips he’d been looking forward to.

She took the opportunity to snuggle into his side, craning her neck to rest it on his chest, his arm snaking its way under and then around her shoulders.

“This is nice.”

She hummed, enjoying the moment, and she laughed a little, feeling a ticklish sensation when Beel started sniffing her hair, and like... REALLY sniffing her hair.

“What are you doing?”

“Your hair smells delicious...”

She paused, before remembering her shampoo smelled like mangos.

“Please don’t eat my hair.”

“Heh, I won’t, don’t worry.”

Beel finished eating his chips, and then pulled his DDD out of his pants, the light on his screen lighting up his face as he opened a text chat, typing something with his thumb.

“Who’re you texting?”

“Belphie. He’s probably asleep right now, but when he wakes up in the middle of the night, he’ll wonder where I’m at, so I’m letting him know I’m crashing in your room tonight.”

“Do you guys share a room or something?”

“Yeah, Belphie and I are actually twins, so we like sharing a room together.”

_That’s cute._

“So you guys are actually brothers, then. You all look so different from each other, so I was confused.”

He closed his DDD, tossing it on his side of the bed, before completely wrapping his arms around her, his nose still definitely in her still drying hair, meaning she could feel his breath on her forehead when he spoke.

“It’s different for us. We were angels first, well... except for Satan, but his situation is unique. But basically, when Father created us, me and Belphie were made the same day, but my other brothers were made different days, and the only parent we ever had was Father.”

“Do you mean God?”

He sighed through his nose, “Yeah... _him_.”

Oh. Very sore topic. I mean... could’ve seen it coming a mile away, with the whole fallen angel thing, but still.

“Well, at least you have your brothers now.”

“Yeah, I love them all a lot... do you have any siblings?”

...

“I used to. I mean, I technically still do, but... when I was younger, my mom and my baby brother got into a car accident when I was younger. A drunk driver hit them, and... well, they didn’t make it. I still had my dad, but I think between me and him, he took it the hardest, cause he was never the same after that.”

She buried her face in his neck, and he squeezed her even tighter.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“It’s ok, Beel. It happened a long time ago.”

He was really quiet, but it felt like they were both done talking for the night, and she enjoyed being so close to him.

_Also, lowkey can’t believe that she’s managed to get this kind of guy in her bed, only to be a weeping mess. Her stupid luck. Ugh._

Her thoughts drifted away with time, though, as she felt asleep to the feeling of Beel’s head next to her, their bodies pressed against each other as she curled into him, and his other arm resting over her waist.

__________

She was startled awake when a knock from her door woke the both of them. Beel groaned, climbing over her to open the door, stumbling and rubbing his eyes as she checked her DDD for the time.

_Who is knocking on her door at 0530? She didn’t even have to be up until 0700..._

She stayed in the bed, clinging to the spot where Beel’s warm body had been, watching to see who it was outside the door when Beel opened it.

When they were greeted by Lucifer fully dressed and ready for the day, he looked at Beel, his eyebrows shooting up at seeing him just waking up, and to her, who was still laying in bed.

He cleared his throat super awkwardly, doing his best to recover.

“Good Morning, you two. I wanted to let you know, Evelyn, that I’ve arranged for you to be excused from your class today. Given the circumstances, you’ve experienced quite an ordeal, and you’ll require some time to recover. Professor Paimon will be emailing you with the class syllabus, instead.”

_Oh the bed just got THAT much better when she realized she didn’t have to get up at all today._

“Really? Thanks, Lucifer, you’re the best.”

He smiled, standing a little taller.

“Be sure to read it, these days off won’t be a common occurrence, but you’re welcome.”

He looked at Beel just as he was about to leave, lingering there.

“You still have class, however.”

Beel sighed, nodding.

“Ok...”

Then, Lucifer left, and Beel closed the door, turning back to her.

Talk about bed head. She was probably no better, but his was on a whole different level, pointing at every different direction. It was charming though, especially with his wrinkled t shirt and track pants.

She made a grabby hand motion towards Beel with both hands, both of their sleepy brains understanding that she was in need of more cuddles, and he barely made it underneath the covers before pulling her into him, her back to his chest, burying his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her torso.

_It was cute. Really cute. And then she felt something... hard. Is that...?_

Her heart jumped out of her chest. That can’t be...

Her mind went blank when she just lightly shifted her ass a little, just enough to make sure she wasn’t insane.

_Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t be a hoe. Be strong._

She shifted back a little bit more with her ass, accidentally rubbing her ass against him, feeling him harden just a little bit more.

_She was not strong._

She stretched slowly, arching and twisting her body so that she moved against him, shoving her ass completely against him now, making a little satisfied noise as she did, relaxing after a few seconds.

She heard his breath catch in his throat, and she grinned from ear to ear internally, still feigning being sleepy as she turned her head towards him. With one of her hands, she lightly ran her fingers along his chin, a light stubble starting to show there, and he hummed, a deep and groggy rumble coming from his throat.

Her fingers moved from his chin to his jawline, lingering on that soft spot where his jaw and neck touched, and he moved his head from resting in her neck to burying it further into the side of her head, his breath warm on her ear, leaving his neck wide open for her to continue tracing random patterns in his skin there. With her other hand, she held one of his fingers with her whole hand, as the palm of his was actually pressed flat against her stomach, but she noticed that at some point, he’d started to rub her hand with his thumb in a little circular pattern.

Taking it up a notch, she focused less on his neck and more into... slowly (like really slowly) grinding her ass into him continuously, testing to see how he’d react, and she earned a firm hand on her hip, not stopping her, but not pulling or pushing her one way or the other, his breathing heavy in her ear.

With his cheek against hers, she let out a soft, breathy moan for only him to hear, feeling his body stiffen as he finally moved his head to look at her, letting go of her hand only to prop himself on his elbow a little, though all she could see in the dark was the dark silhouette of his face. He was so close to her, and yet he didn’t move an inch.

She lifted her head off his arm just to plant a gentle kiss on his chin, so soft that it was almost like she was just brushing her lips against his skin, and when she let her head fall back onto his arm, he followed her, as if chasing her lips.

But he still didn’t kiss her.

“Beel...”

“Is this okay?” His nose bumped hers, and his mouth was almost touching her own when she spoke.

“Yes...” she breathed out her answer, her heart leaping out of her chest when she felt his lips touch hers, still hesitant, and perhaps a little bit sleepy still, but still definitely sending pleasant shivers throughout her body.

As he kissed her, only stopping to catch his breath, he rubbed himself against her moving hips, the friction between their clothes making her moan into his mouth as he parted her lips with his tongue.

She pulled his hand off her hip, moving it to her chest, gasping when he started to gently massage her breast with his hand. He quickly kissed away from her mouth all the way to her ear, whispering in a hoarse voice.

“You taste good.”

She laughed for half a second before he began licking and nipping the side of her neck, shifting himself above her to get a better angle of her neck.

“Th-that feels... _ah_!”

She whined a little when he bit down a little roughly on the muscle between her neck and shoulder.

“... sorry.”

She ran her hands along his chest, still wearing a shirt.

“I didn’t... dislike it.”

_Do it again... please._

She moved to wrap her legs around his waist then, still laying on her back as she playfully trailed her fingers along the hemline of his waistband, actually feeling him press against her inner thigh through his pants.

He kissed her again, far more passionately than he had been, driving the air out of her lungs when it was his turn to moan into her mouth.

She tugged at his shirt gently.

“Do you want me to take it off?”

“... yes please.”

He sat back on his knees as he took his shirt off in one fluid motion, guiding her hands in the dark to touch his bare skin, which burned pleasantly against her fingertips as she explored him, his own hands then taking time to feel her curves, starting with the sides of her, his large hands finding her breasts again.

“Can we take this off?”

He pulled at one of her straps with a finger, and she answered him by peeling off her tank top, tossing it to the floor without a care in the world, both of them gasping when his hands touched her bare chest, his thumb rubbing her nipple.

“ _Eve_...”

He buried his face quickly between her breasts, kissing the middle area before turning to his left, generously kissing and licking her soft skin, moaning even louder when she ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand gently raking her nails over the back of his muscled shoulders.

And it was just as he took her nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling her sensitive area when Beel’s morning alarm went off on his DDD, his screen lighting up underneath the covers.

He stopped what he was doing, reaching over to quickly turn it off, looking at the screen.

“Is it... time for you to get up?”

He sighed, and she could hear the sound of his stomach gurgling.

“Yeah... it’s almost time for breakfast.”

She reached for her DDD, checking the time.

_No way it’s that time yet. Had they been messing around for that long?_

But it was. 0700. Breakfast would be served at 0730, and they’d be out the door by 0800 if they had any morning classes.

She sighed, untangling herself from him so he could put on his shirt, running his fingers through his hair.

... _fuuuuuuuuck she didn’t want him to go yet._

“Hey Beel?”

“Yeah?”

She kissed him one last time, lingering in the moment for as long as she could, before pulling back.

“I’d like to do this again sometime.”

He let out the breath he’d been holding for too long, apparently.

“Me too. Are you going to come get breakfast?”

“I’m not really hungry right now, so whatever is being served, you can have mine.”

Beel hummed happily, grabbing his shoes in one hand and squeezing her thigh before getting up.

“I’ll talk to you later. You should get some more sleep, then, if you aren’t going to come eat.”

She laid back down, stretching.

“Ok fair enough, you’ve somehow managed to convince me.”

He laughed, getting up and opening the door, taking one last look at her before leaving, in only her shorts, her chest still bare while she laid back lazily on the bed, her eyes on him.

As soon as he closed the door, she got under the covers, though, lowkey squealing at what just happened, before she could hear someone talking in the hallway.

“Oi, what’re you doing coming out of Eve’s room this early?”

“I stayed in her room last night.”

“W-what?! Why?! You can’t just... just stand in there like a creep or something.”

“She asked me to stay, and I didn’t stand there, Mammon, I slept in the bed with her.”

“ ** _YOU W H A T_**?!”


	5. Vampire Bat Nuggets

After catching a few more hours of sleep, Evelyn woke up to a bunch of texts, mentally thanking herself for putting her DDD on mute before going to bed.

It’d been a risk, sure, but even Lucifer expected her to rest today, and that’s like... the strictest person it seems.

Most of them were from Mammon, and she opened their chat to see the string of texts he’d sent her.

0715:

_Hey! What’s this I hear about Beel staying in your room last night? I thought I told you that I was supposed to be the one you asked for help, remember?_

0718:

_Is it because of what happened with Lotan? Come on, I said I was sorry!_

0725:

_Hey seriously, I mean it. I’m sorry. I know you’re probably still mad at me but text me back or something._

0745:

_OK WHATEVER THEN I TRIED TO BE NICE FOR ONCE AND IT SEEMS YOU DON’T CARE honestly though, as if I even cared about what a human thought about me anyways..._

0815:

_Look, text me when you wake up then. Just so I know you’re not hurting from Lotan’s weird mind thingy that he can do to humans. It’s not like I personally care, but I am YOUR sponsor, so I have to care a little bit, as much as I actually don’t._

She checked the time on her DDD, reading 1033 on it.

_Oh he must be dying._

She sent a quick text to him.

1033:

_Put my phone on mute when I went back to sleep, sorry. I’m doing better today :3_

Sent.

_Next text message was from a group chat she’d been added to with Simeon, Luke, and Solomon._

0904 Solomon:

_Heard you got out of class Evelyn, and no less because Lucifer requested you be excused. What’d you do to earn a day off from RAD so soon?_

0908 Simeon:

_Lucifer hinted a little at what happened, but he didn’t want to talk when I asked him about it. Seemed like one of the brothers got mad and summoned a seven headed serpent in the house and caused a bit of a stir._

0909 Luke:

_THEY SUMMONED A MONSTER INSIDE THE HOUSE? HOW? WHY? ARE YOU OK EVELYN?_

0911 Solomon:

_Your guess is as good as mine, Luke. Whenever Evelyn sees our messages, maybe she’ll be so inclined to explain._

Eve began typing away.

1034:

_Hey guys, just woke up. Long story short, Levi got mad at Mammon and summoned Lotan, and I didn’t know to not make eye contact with it, and now I get a day off because I have a headache._

Boom. Next convo.

0803 Diavolo:

_Lucifer told me what happened. Are you alright?_

She sighed, curling up on her side as she typed with her thumbs.

1035:

_I’m feeling better today. I had a really nasty headache last night from Lotan, but being able to rest seems to have helped._

Quite literally within seconds of her sending the text, she got a response from him.

1035 Diavolo:

_I’m well aware of how dangerous Lotan’s gaze can be, so there’s no need to sugarcoat anything you’re feeling for my sake. I’m glad Lucifer took the initiative to allow you to rest today. If there’s anything I can do, please don’t hesitate to ask._

She paused, thinking if there WAS anything she could ask for...

1036:

_Just talking is nice. I don’t think anyone is in the house right now, and even then, I’m supposed to be in bed relaxing, so I can’t go out and do much._

The bubble with his icon popped up for a few seconds before being replaced with his message.

1036 Diavolo:

_That’s a polite way to say you’re bored right now._

1037:

_Well I didn’t want to say it BUT... since you did, then that’s not on me. Want to play 20 Questions?_

1037 Diavolo:

_20 Questions? I’ve never played that._

1038:

_Really? It’s popular in the Human Realm, but basically we take turns asking each other questions. Pretty much about anything we want to know about the other person._

1038 Diavolo:

_And we stop once we reach 20 Questions?_

1039:

_No that’s just the name, technically we could ask as many questions as we want. Also, no one can win at this game, since we’re just asking questions._

1039 Diavolo:

_I like this game! You can go first._

1041:

_Ok... If you could have one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?_

1041 Diavolo:

_Easily Hellfire Mushroom Rolled Cigar Cookies._

1041:

_I don’t even know what those are._

1042 Diavolo:

_Is that so? They’re amazing, I’ll have to save you one or two the next time Barbatos makes some! What about you? What food would you choose to eat for the rest of your life?_

1042:

_Sushi, I think. It’s pretty versatile, so I could mix it up every now and then if I started to not like eating the - exact - same thing every day. Your turn to ask a question!_

He seemed to be taking a minute to respond, so she started brushing her hair in front of her mirror, grimacing at the few knots she’d managed to find.

1047 Diavolo:

_Thinking of a question is harder than I thought, but... what’s a statement that you live by? Like a motto you admire._

1048:

_I don’t really have a motto, but I have a favorite quote! “Never was anything great achieved without danger.” What’s yours?_

1048 Diavolo:

_Interesting... mine would have to be Auribus Teneo Lupum. It’s a proverb from your world, but it means, “holding a wolf by its ears.” It refers to an unsustainable situation, where either doing something or doing nothing to fix something is risky._

1049:

_Why do you live by that statement?_

1049 Diavolo:

_I think... because it reminds me of the fact that both my decisions, and indecisions, have an effect on those around me. The Devildom relies on me to lead it forward, and at times it’s frustrating to keep up with all the demands, and at times I need to remind myself that even if I don’t get to something on time, that my inaction has an effect. So, I strive to not overlook even the smallest of affairs here in the Devildom._

1050:

_Like keeping me entertained while I’m in bed?_

The dots appeared and disappeared a few times. It was only after a minute that she realized what she just said, her face red while her heart raced. Her fingers kept stumbling over themselves, trying to beat him before he sent his message.

1052 Diavolo:

_I wouldn’t consider keeping you entertained in bed a work related matter, Evelyn, even if I am doing it while in a meeting._

1052:

_You’re in a meeting right now? Why didn’t you say so, I wouldn’t have kept you for as long as I have! I’m sorry!_

1052 Diavolo:

_I’m not, and besides, what is Lucifer going to do? Scold me? I’ve no doubt he’d have a mind to, but I’m enjoying myself. The real concern is if I’m keeping you from doing anything._

1053:

_That’s true... and all I have to do today is read a syllabus, and I can do that later. So... if you were trapped on an island and could only bring one thing, what would it be?_

__________

Much later, she was sitting on one of the kitchen counters, munching on some honeydew.

1713:

_What do you mean you don’t know your Hogwarts house? You gotta take the test! I’m a slytherin!_

The kitchen door swung open, and wrapped in a hoodie and while hugging a cow print pillow came in Belphie, who was mid yawn and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he saw her on the counter giving him a small wave, though, he scowled at her.

“What?”

He didn’t respond, just glaring at her as he pulled some vampire bat nuggets out of the freezer, putting them on a plate, and almost slamming the microwave shut.

“Did I do something?”

“I don’t know, did you?”

She blinked incredulously, her head snapping back a little.

“What is this, middle school? Look, if you just tell me if I did something wrong...”

“What were you doing with Beel so late?”

...

She felt her DDD vibrate in her hands, but she put it in her pocket.

“Um.... I asked Beel to stay with me because I didn’t want to be alone after everything that happened.”

“Oh yeah... I heard from Satan about what happened. So just because you couldn’t handle yourself gave you the right to just use Beel however you want? He’s too nice to say no, and you just use him for it.”

“Excuse me? First of all, nothing happened that was any of your business, and secondly, Beel is grown enough to make his own decisions, and who cares if staying in my room for a night was one of them?”

She stayed up on the counter, waiting for him to respond. The microwave alarm went off, and he took out his plate, setting it on the island corner in the kitchen. She also took note that it was the farthest one away from her.

“I’ll give you one warning, human. Don’t get too comfortable with Beel. I won’t tolerate a human like you messing with his head.”

His tail had appeared behind him swishing back and forth aggressively, curled horns growing in, his nails long and sharp enough now for him to skewer his food on them.

An anxious energy rested in the bottom of her stomach.

“Or what? You gonna kill me or something?”

He laughed, and though it sounded normal, it made her skin crawl like nails on a chalkboard.

“Try it and find out.”

She huffed indignantly, crossing her arms in front of her and meeting his glare with her own, the silence enduring and neither one of them backing down.

It didn’t help the situation when Levi strolled in, a handheld gaming device beeping loudly in his hands, when he paused, looked at them both, and giggled.

“Well someone’s jealous! Over what, though?”

Neither one of them broke eye contact, refusing to cede any amount of territory on this emotional battlefield they’d drummed up. Levi pulled up a stool from the side of the kitchen, sitting on it and swinging his legs while humming the tune to an anime intro that she recognized.

“I think... that if Belphie is jealous over something, there’s only one thing that he’d feel that way about, and it’s Beel, of course, but if he’s jealous over Beel, why would he be jealous of you?”

He pointed the question at her, and she spoke while glaring at Belphie.

“Beel stayed in my room last night, no big deal.”

Levi sputtered while she could see Belphie clenching his jaw and baring his fangs at her.

“H-h-he w-what now? Well, um... wow. I...”

“Yeah, and who knows what the human did with him?”

She rolled her eyes, “Like I said, nothing happened that was any of your business.”

Belphie stewed in his own emotions before he ended up tossing the plate of nuggets into the trash, arguably as hard as he could without actually exerting himself, and snapped his head around one last time before he left the kitchen.

“I’m warning you human. Not even Lucifer and Diavolo would be able to stop me if you ever hurt Beel.”

“Fuck off, Belphie.”

Her adrenaline was racing in her ears, Levi almost hiding behind his DDD, texting at an almost alarming rate, while Belphie looked at her with a mix of shock and utter hatred.

“I’ll kill-”

“Choose your next words carefully, Belphie.”

They all jerked their heads towards the tall, dark figure of Lucifer in the other doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed and his expression grim.

“Are you serious? Did you just hear her?”

“I did, and she will be disciplined accordingly, but your behavior is just as inexcusable, if not more.”

“I’d bet on the latter. Me cussing at him isn’t nearly as bad as threatening to kill him.”

She felt Lucifer’s gaze run right through her skull as he bore into her, visibly bristling at her tone of voice at him.

“It’d certainly be an unadvised decision on your part.”

She crossed her arms, waiting for... something. The tension choked out everything else in the room at this point.

“Evelyn, I’d still like to speak with you, if you’ve the time. Come with me.”

He didn’t even wait to look for her to follow when she hopped off the counter, turning around to glare at where Belphie was one last time, letting the door to the kitchen naturally slam against the door frame.

__________

Lucifer had brought her to something akin to a private study of his, or at least she thought it was private, given that he waved his hand for a moment while she wasn’t looking and suddenly a door appeared in the middle of the library, and she followed him to a desk in there, looking around, just absorbing this little hidden area in the house.

_It’s not as if she’s seen everything, of course, but it was clear that this part of the house was intentionally private._

Lucifer stood behind his desk, leaning slightly forward on his finger tips, watching her explore his study.

“What are all these bottles filled with?”

They looked like liquor at first glance, a deep, almost red color to them all, but she wasn’t sure, the markings on the bottles completely unreadable.

“Demonus, for most of them. It’s a form of alcohol for demons... Lord Diavolo has been generous over the many years I’ve been in his service.”

She held up one bottle, randomly chosen (aside from the weird markings on this one looking particularly cool).

“What does the label say?”

“It’s the name of the brand, written in the devil tongue.”

She set it down, looking at all of the bottles, all of them still sealed with wax at the top where the corks should be.

“Do you not drink much?”

He almost laughed, and it came out like a huff of breath.

“Occasionally, but not from those. I like keeping them more as mementos than wanting to taste what’s inside.”

The animal skull hanging between the two showcases of Demonus caught her attention when she drifted past it, the eye sockets black and empty like a bottomless pit, and yet, she felt like something was looking at her from within them.

_What the..._

She moved closer, trying to peer inside before she saw something move inside it, and her heart raced. It was even making some kind of noise, almost words, though it was indiscernibly quiet.

Her face was just in front of the skull before she felt a hand jerk her by her chin away from the skull, and her head hazy and her cheeks hot as Lucifer continued to hold her chin in his gloved hand.

“You’ve a knack it seems for attracting danger.”

She raised her eyebrow, her mind still a little fuzzy.

“The skull is a... container for a troublesome asakku that I had to deal with some time ago. They’re known to be quite dangerous to humans, and it just now tried to kill you. Had I not pulled your gaze from it just now, it would’ve been successful in its attempt.”

“Oh... thanks.”

“Of course. It’s my duty to ensure your safety, and it’s expected for you to not know the dangers that lie in the Devildom, thus why I’m here.”

His touch on her chin lingered for a few moments before he let her go, returning to his desk, and gesturing for her to stand in front of him, so she took a few steps, standing there with her arms crossed in front of her, her weight shifted on one leg.

“Now... I’d only wanted to speak with you about what happened with Levi yesterday, but do you have anything to say about what I just witnessed downstairs in the kitchen?”

She felt like she was standing in the principal’s office right now.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal, really, just a little disagreement.”

He looked at her, blinking slowly while taking a deep breath.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to insist on hearing the details. Belphie isn’t easy to please, it’s true, but he’s fully aware of the risk of threatening you so openly, and yet he did so anyways. So...”

He took a seat in his chair, leaning back into it, his legs crossed, and fingers laced together, waiting for her to respond.

She sighed, “Ok well... maybe I’m reading the situation wrong, but Belphie was upset with Beel staying in my room last night.”

He hummed, nodding, “Ah, I understand. You’ll have to forgive Belphie’s... protectiveness over his brother. In all honesty, I can hardly begrudge him for his instinct to protect Beel, though I do fault him for threatening you.”

She relaxed, if only a little.

“I get it, but I hope you know I’m not just going to... take that. I know I’m human, and I’m a guest here, but I’m not gonna sit here and let him talk to me that way.”

“Of course not, and it’s clear Belphie has a mind of his own. A word of caution then... you are human, and while you are indeed a guest of Lord Diavolo, and you live here with us, and are under both Lord Diavolo and our protection, that doesn’t mean other demons will... respect that.”

“Meaning?”

Lucifer looked behind her, where the skull holding the asakku was.

“I will not always be there to protect you from danger, as much as I may wish to be, and I’m not naive enough to believe that you and Belphie will suddenly resolve your disagreement if I asked, so be mindful of how and when you decide to challenge my brother. I don’t need to remind you that we are among the most powerful demons in the Devildom, Belphie included.”

_So basically don’t poke the bear or else he’ll eat you if you’re not within arms reach of me._

She let out a long, drawn out sigh.

“Ok. Fine.”

“Now, onto the issue regarding yesterday’s events...”

“When Levi summoned Lotan inside the house?”

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards a little.

“... yes. That. Are you feeling better today?”

She nodded, “Sleeping in did a lot for me, and I read the syllabus, so I’ll be ready for tomorrow.”

He leaned forward, his elbows on his desk, “I’m pleased to hear it, though I am surprised you’re doing as well as you are after experiencing Lotan’s gaze. Thousands of humans have gone instantly mad from making eye contact, and I’m... glad that isn’t the case with you.”

She instinctively laughed, though it was probably from a mix of shock and anxiety.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Right, well, that was all I needed to speak to you about. I trust you can see yourself out? I’ve several things I need to get to before the night is over.”

She nodded, turning to go, before stopping herself.

“Lucifer? May I ask you something?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Since I’ve been here, I’ve seen a few of you physically change into a more... demonic appearance. I’ve seen Satan, Levi, Mammon, and now Belphie change, but... can I see what you look like when you change?”

He narrowed his eyebrows, considering her for a long while. Long enough that she thought she’d crossed some kind of line.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No no, however... are you sure you wish to see?”

She smiled, a hand on her hip.

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

He smiled.

“True enough... you may wish to... step back a little.”

He came around the side of the desk, standing in front of her when she noticed black feathers coming from behind him.

She tried to follow each new thing that appeared, first enthralled by the sight of four massive, black feathered wings stretching out, then the sight of horns coming out from the side of his head, curving and twisting with the light from the fireplace reflecting off the glossy texture of them, and then a single, black diamond marking appearing on his forehead.

He silently waited for her response, but it was all she could do to stand there, open mouthed, feeling almost shrouded in wings that somehow managed to swallow any light that touched them.

She took a tentative step towards the left side of him, holding her hand up.

“May I?”

He breathed in sharply, “... you may.”

She ran her fingers gently over the lower wing, the feathers having an almost glossy, silky feeling to them. They were still partially tucked into his side, and she wondered how large his wingspan actually was.

_Probably too big for her to ask him to open his wings here._

She looked over his horns, as well, but his expression, which was one of mild amusement, caught her attention quickly.

“Care to share your thoughts?”

She blushed, deciding to focus on the single red button on his collar.

“I think you’re beautiful.”

She felt his wings shake a little under her touch, so gently she could’ve sworn they simple vibrated.

She felt a little short of breath, and he chuckled so low that she almost felt it in her own chest.

“Thank you.”

She looked up at him, currently feeling smaller in front of him, and the black marking between his brows caught her attention again.

“I haven’t seen any of the others have something like this on them. Does it mean something?”

He stiffened, if only momentarily.

“It does. When my brothers and I fell from grace, I was forever marked by our father, reminding me of my rebellion against him.”

She moved her hand from his wing then, looking to him for permission. He nodded, lowering his head so that she didn’t have to stretch on her tippy toes when she touched the marking on his forehead, which felt like how she expected his skin to feel, aside from how it felt cool to the touch.

“Well regardless of what it means... I like it. Thank you for showing me.” She retracted her hand, allowing him to pull himself back up to his full height.

“Have I satisfied your curiosity yet?”

“Yes, I... yes.”

_Wow it’s warm in here._

She held her hands tightly in front of her as he shifted back into his more human looking form, readjusting his jacket slightly.

“Now, I believe you should get some rest. Dinner should be ready at nineteen, as usual.”

“Ok then.”

He went back behind his desk without another word, picking up his pen and addressing whatever was on the stack of papers in front of him, silently signaling that she could excuse herself, which she did, without another word.

“Oh and Evelyn?”

She met his gaze over her shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Don’t think this means you won’t be punished for your part in the argument earlier. You’ve only just recovered from Lotan, but I expect you to inform me of when you feel able to receive your punishment.”

_Of course._


	6. Blackjack

After dinner, Evelyn was walking back from the dining hall before catching sight of white hair slowly creeping out of Levi’s room, delicately trying to close the door without the door actually clicking shut. She waited until he was sure he’d gotten away with whatever he was doing before saying something.

“Whatcha got there, Mammon?”

“Hey! Eve! Nothing, I ain’t got nothing.”

He crossed his arms defensively, both his jack and pants pockets stuffed full of stuff.

“What were you doing in Levi’s room then?”

“Pfft, as if you’d understand. I don’t have to tell you why I was in Levi’s room.”

He turned to walk away, but only got a few steps before she spoke up just loud enough for him to hear, not even attempting to hide the grin spreading across her face.

“Fine, I’m telling Lucifer.”

Mammon snapped back to her, almost leaping towards her, a firm hand on her wrist as she smiled up at him.

“Hey hey hey hey! Wait up a second!”

“Why?”

“Cause... cause I said so!”

“Tell me what you were doing then.”

He huffed, irritated, “Ok fine. I needed some collateral, and I know Levi has some really high valued merch, is all.”

“Collateral for what?”

“Come on, you don’t need to know that. That’s private!”

She sighed, “ _Lucifer~..._ ”

Mammon’s eyes widened, his free hand firmly covering her mouth from saying his name any louder, his eyes shifting around, and listening to see if anyone was coming.

He got really close to her face then, harshly whispering to her.

“Look, that was dirty.”

She giggled into his hand.

“Listen... I’ll tell you why I need it, but you gotta promise you won’t tell Lucifer.”

She nodded, staying silent.

“I occasionally go the casino here in the Devildom, and it’s no big deal, but between how much I spent last time to what happened the other day, Lucifer decided that I can’t go! As if that was going to happen, but with no money on me, I needed something to bet with! You understand, right?”

Definitely not, but then again, she wasn’t the Avatar of Greed, but with his hand still on her mouth, she couldn’t really talk, so she licked his hand so he’d move it, snatching his hand back with a disgusted and bewildered look on his face.

“ _ **Ew**_! Why did you do that?”

“Take me with you to the Casino.”

“What? Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“You think they’d let humans like you in there? Besides, I can’t focus on the games while also watching you.”

“Don’t think you could handle it?”

“Pfft! As if!”

“Then come on! Look, I promise I’ll behave.”

He scrunched his nose at her, clearly weighing his options.

“Ok fine, I’m planning on leaving right when Lucifer is gonna be in his study, it’s twenty now, so you got three hours to be outside, and DON’T let anyone catch you, or else I’m leaving you!”

“Ok!”

She whipped out her DDD immediately, lightly jogging away from Mammon, opening a chat with Asmo.

2002:

_How do you feel about helping me do my makeup and hair?_

__________

Ten minutes later, Asmo had hauled a suitcase full of makeup and beauty supplies up to her room, and she was shushing his bubbly laughter as he tossed open his luggage on her bed.

“Asmo, shush!”

He sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

“Why? Are you planning on being out somewhere you shouldn’t be?”

She shrugged playfully, smiling as she sat on the bed, tucking her legs underneath her.

“Maybe... maybe not.”

“Riiight. And if you were going somewhere, where would you maybe go?” He leaned in towards her, his hair framing his face and just long enough to brush against her bare shoulder, his finger gently stroking hers on the bed.

“I’m thinking a casino.”

He rolled his eyes, “No doubt with someone in mind.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“I’d expect no less. So, I was thinking... we pick a dress from the ones that Lord Diavolo got you, and then we can go from there.”

__________

Getting out of the house was a lot harder than she expected. Especially in heels.

She’d tried to leave a little earlier than planned, not wanting to be left behind by Mammon, but trying to hide and act nonchalantly while in heels and a short and silky golden cocktail dress.

And with her luck, she’d run into either Lucifer, Satan, or Belphie right about now.

But the house was quiet, and all she was waiting for was the sound of Lucifer leaving for his study. Any minute now.

_Come on..._

She checked her DDD for the time, hoping she wasn’t late.

2245\. Not late yet, but very close.

_Gotta run for it._

Peeking around the corner, she didn’t see anyone, and while putting all of her weight on the balls of her feet to prevent her heels from clicking on the wood, she dashed for the door, just committing to not looking back as she got outside, closing the door and making a go for the gate, and on the other side of it, a Mammon impatiently tapping his toes while checking his watch.

“Made it!”

“Yeah, barely, can’t believe you-”

He stopped talking when he turned around to see her, his golden shades doing nothing to hide the fact he took a long look up and down at her outfit.

“Yes?”

“Uh nothing, just... nothing. I’m surprised Lucifer didn’t hear you even in his study with your heels.”

“Well lucky for both of us, this isn’t my first time sneaking out of the house.”

He looked at her as if he didn’t believe her, pulling out a golden coin and dialing the number for the Styx taxi service.

__________

Charon was their usual quiet self, but it didn’t stop her from saying hello and wanting to hand him the golden coin that Mammon had.

“Where do you guys get these?”

“What the obul? They’re not common, but anything is possible when you’re with me, human, you’ll see.”

“Eve.”

“Yeah, right.”

She rolled her eyes, letting it slide when she leaned back into the seat, her back partially on his arm.

“Hey what’re you doing?”

“... sitting?”

She crossed her legs, which were bare and shiny from her shaving earlier, along with a moisturizer she borrowed from Asmo that left them dewy looking. The neon lights of the Devildom’s nightlife as they rode through the city cast sharp shadows into the hearse.

“Yeah, well, you’re getting pretty chummy right now. Just because I let you come with me doesn’t mean you can just... do whatever you want.”

“You just had to ask me to move over, damn...” Eve started to scoot over to the far side of the seat when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could move, though. Not my fault you made the mistake, but being as gracious as I am, I’ll forgive you this one time.”

She chuckled, leaning back further into his chest as the car continued to drive.

“Is the casino pretty far away?”

“Not really, I just... make sure Charon is extra careful in ensuring I’m not followed whenever I go to the casino. It’s a real mood killer when Lucifer or someone else shows up and pulls me out of the Casino in the middle of a game.”

“Are you saying you bribe Charon?”

“Hey, I can hardly blame them for doing what they gotta do for some extra cash. Besides, it’s not like it’s that big of a deal. What Lucifer doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Uh-huh.”

A few minutes later and she felt the hearse slow down to a stop, but she’d already been eyeing the lights coming from the casino, leaning over Mammon’s lap (ignoring his complaints) and pressed against the window, and it looked like something out of Vegas.

“Let’s go!”

“Well get off me first!”

She crawled over him completely, opening the door and stepping out onto the boulevard, the chill of the Devildom giving her goosebumps all along her arms and legs, and a flustered Mammon getting out behind her, closing the door.

“Why’d you climb over me like that?”

“Hey, you said to get off of you! Not my fault you didn’t specify how you wanted me to do it.”

“Geez, you’re a handful. Now listen, when we’re inside, I can’t have you hanging all over me,but whatever you do, don’t take a shot on the house from the bartender with completely red eyes.”

“Red like Lucifer’s eyes? And why?”

“No, completely red, like no white in them at all, and just trust me okay? Any drinks you pay for should be fine, but don’t take anything that’s free in there.”

“Ok...”

Mammon blew past her, excited to be in his natural environment once again, barely giving her a chance to make sure she was keeping up, and even though she was moving as fast as she could without breaking her ankles, she didn’t catch up to Mammon before he’d already gotten past the bouncers, who held their arms out, preventing her from passing.

“I’m here with Mammon, he just got in, sorry...”

The two demons laughed at her, mouths full of razor sharp teeth, and the one had three sets of eyes, all looking at her.

“Sure lady, and I’m the next King of the Devildom. Everyone knows Mammon doesn’t bring ladies with him. Get lost.”

She looked between the two of them, easily towering over her, and no sight of Mammon’s head behind them.

She’s gonna rip his head off whenever she gets to him, whether it’s here or back at the house. She didn’t get dressed up just to be left outside.

“Darling, there you are, I’d wondered where you’d run off to...”

She turned her head to see a tall man in a black suit with the front open walking up to her, his silver eyes and dark, slicked back hair completely foreign to her.

She must’ve looked confused, because when he wrapped his arm around her waist, he leaned in a little, whispering in her ear, the heat of his breath hot on her ear.

“Play along and I’ll make sure we get you inside.”

She turned her head in to mirror his... familiarity with her, however sudden, her own arm around his waist now.

“I just got ahead of myself, I’m sorry. I tried to catch up to a friend of mine, but these demons here don’t believe me.”

“Really? And why not?”

He turned his face from her, and she studied his profile he listened to the belligerent excuses from the bouncers, realizing his eyes were not only silver, but reflected a purple, iridescent light when hit just right.The angles of his face were unusually sharp as well.

She certainly hadn’t seem him at RAD, but that doesn’t mean she’s met everyone that was worth knowing in the Devildom. The real question was why is he helping her?

“Your grace, please, come in. We had no idea that this woman was with you. We won’t make the mistake in the future.”

He pulled her flush against his body, a bold and charming smile on his face that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I’m sure.”

They brushed past the two men and into the buzzing crowd inside, his arm the only thing that kept the crowd from swallowing her up whole, guiding her through the crowd until they reached a small clearing between a horseshoe bar and where the craps and roulette tables were, and he gave her a little space.

“My apologies for being so casual with you, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, I saw how Mammon left you in the dust and I figured I’d step in.”

“No, I’m glad you stepped in, I appreciate it, but... I’m sorry, who are you?”

He removed his hand from her back, taking her hand with his and lowering his head over her hand.

“Valefar, my dear. And your name?”

“Evelyn. Nice to meet you.”

“And you as well. Now, how bout a drink on our friends up at the front door?”

He pulled out a wallet his pocket then, pulling out whatever Grimm was inside it, as well as two credit cards, and handed it all to her.

“Did you steal his wallet?”

He held his hands up in mock astonishment, grinning wide.

“Oh _noooo_... Look, consider it tax for being an asshole.”

He waved down a bartender, turning to wink at her.

“First round is on me, okay? What would you like? They have more than just demonus, don’t worry. This place gets a lot of foot traffic from witches, so you can order just about anything you’d like and they can make it.”

__________

A few minutes later, he had a short class of demonus on the rocks and Evelyn on his arm, contentedly sipping on a dirty martini as they walked around the floor.

“Spot your demon yet?”

“Not yet.”

“It’s true, he’s hard to miss. Knowing him, he’s likely to have hit the high stakes tables by now.”

“Probably... So how do you know Mammon?”

He moved from the main area of the casino, heading towards the stairs where a flow of colorful spirits, demons, monsters, and witches moved up and down between this floor to the floor upstairs that looked like it dealt more with cards than dice and spinning a wheel.

“Same line of work, if you will. He’s always had an affinity for money, but I’m more into the... collecting aspect of it, though I would never turn down the lions share of anything offered to me.”

As he spoke, in an effortless attempt, she watched him swipe a diamond bracelet off of a witch’s wrist, and then putting it on her own wrist in one fluid motion.

“So you’re the king of thieves, then?”

“Something like that, here...” He peered into a room where they could watch a high stakes game taking place, and there he was, with his golden shades and leather jacket.

_I’m gonna ring his neck._

“Want to play a game with Mammon?”

“Does it involve stealing from him?”

He shrugged, acting as if he was considering it.

“Maybe a little, if luck is on my side.”

__________

Once a spot at the table had opened, Valefar had her hand in his when he pulled up a seat to the table, not even blinking an eye at paying the buy in, which was well over 30k Grimm, and he leaned back, giving her enough room on his lap to settle on his thigh, sipping her drink and smiling at Mammon who was left open mouthed at the sight of her.

The dealer started to deal out the cards, and just as Valefar had told her, she didn’t look at his cards, rather focusing her attention on Mammon, who in turn, was torn between looking at his cards and at her in Valefar’s lap, his brows knitted together and his face reading as if he wanted to say something to her.

While others in the table were calling, she finished off her martini before pulling out her phone, texting him.

1213:

_Miss me?_

While she waited for him to see her message, a little D. showed up with another drink to replace the one she’d finished off, and she leaned back into Valefar, enjoying the bitter taste of the olive and gin in the back of her mouth.

She didn’t even close her convo on her DDD with Mammon, watching him respond to her text after he called.

1214 Mammon:

_What are you doing with HIM of all people? Are you nuts? Do you know who you’re with right now!?_

1214:

_You LEFT me outside! And I couldn’t even get into the casino cause the bouncers wouldn’t let me in, and he helped me out!_

Valefar split his deck, two threes and sliding five brown chips to each card, the dealer playing cards on each three before Valefar stopped them, one hand counting to sixteen and the other at nineteen.

1215 Mammon:

_Look, I didn’t mean to leave you behind! It just kind of happened!_

1215:

_Yeah well it was stupid, and its gonna take more than an apology this time._

She closed her DDD, leaving it in her lap when the house lost this round, paying out everyone handsome amounts of chips, Valefar making 50k Grimm in one round and ready for another, taking a sip of his demonus and hoisting her up further into his lap with ease, both the arm behind her managing his chips and telling the dealer what his next move and the the other switching from his demonus to resting on her exposed thigh visible to Mammon, who had a white knuckle grip on his cocktail.

Valefar made a show of whispering into her ear, his lips tickling her enough to make her giggle.

“Think it’s making him think twice about leaving you alone again?”

She nodded, watching Mammon’s chest rise and fall, taking deep breaths as he glared at the two of them from across the table.

__________

She checked the time on her DDD, her vision slightly blurry from the sheer amounts of martini’s she’d had since they started, and registered that it was just after three in the morning.

She didn’t feel tired, though. More than a little tipsy, though. She’d had little else to do between watching Mammon and Valefar match bet for bet, raising the stakes to the point that most others had folded, leaving only a handful of players left, and from what she could tell, she wasn’t the only one.

Both Valefar and Mammon had been matching her in drinks, and while she was smaller than the two of them, it looked like they were drinking stronger stuff, Mammon’s cheeks sporting a bright flush and his best getting bolder with each drink, and Valefar was physically so much warmer than he was before, and he’d at some point started to rest his head on her shoulder, rubbing the stubble on his chin against her in a way that wasn’t... unpleasant.

“It’s getting late, and you should be getting home soon, yes?”

“Probably, haha.”

God, she was a bubbly drunk, and she could hear herself sounding like a ditz even through her foggy brain.

“I’ll cash out then, and call a cab for you.”

“Oh I can say hi to Charon again!”

Valefar took a cash out check from the dealer before stepping away from the table, both of them more than a little wobbly as they left the room, and not a moment after they were out of the room, she had Mammon on the other side of her, a firm grip on her arm.

“Oi! You done messing with me, Vale?”

“It’s Valefar, and I’d hardly call playing blackjack messing with you.”

“You know damn well what I mean.”

Valefar laughed while Mammon puffed up, trying to pull himself up and be taller than he was, though he barely reached Valefar’s shoulder.

“Perhaps... don’t leave your lady out for wolves like me to find next time, then. I’d hardly consider it safe for a human to be left alone in the Devildom, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yeah, well I’m here now, so you can leave us alone.”

“Of course. Be seeing you around, Evelyn.”

He kissed her hand one last time, slipping something in it before letting her go, leaving her with Mammon in a casino that was just as active as it had been when they’d gotten there.

“Come on, lets go already.”

“It’s only three in the morning though.”

“Yeah and if Lucifer finds out I went to the casino and took YOU with me because we come walking in the door at six in the morning, he’ll make me sit on a chair of needles, now _come on_...”

He tugged her along, his hand in hers as they walked outside, Mammon hailing a familiar hearse to drive them back home, both of them piling into the back and Mammon fishing out an obul for Charon, who was silent as ever.

“Hi Charon.”

Per usual, Charon didn’t respond, but Mammon groaned, holding his head.

“Whats wrong?”

“Ugh, my head. I think I drank too much.”

“Where does it hurt?”

“Right here...” he started to rub the sides of his head, and she ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her nails, and if she hadn’t been as drunk as she was, she might’ve gasped at how he moaned, curling up in the seat so he could rest his head on her shoulder, turning into puddy as she stroked his hair.

“Quit treatin’ me like some... little kid...”

“Shhh...”

The drive back to the House of Lamentation was much quicker back from the casino, and she couldn’t tell who was leaning more on who when they got inside, both of them trying the stifle their laughing so that they wouldn’t get caught.

“You’re gonna get us in trouble.”

“Nah, Lucifer isn’t awake right now, he’s gotta sleep sometime, right? No way he’s up right now.”

“Shhh, quiet.”

Her room was closer, so they stopped there, her back on the door while Mammon supported himself on the door frame, the demonus hitting him hard now.

“So... so yeah, you got to see the great mam... mon at work in the casino. Even if it was with that jerk.”

“I thought he was nice.”

He pouted, looking away.

“Yeah... I bet.”

“Mammon...” she played with the zipper on his jacket, “ you look like you’re jealous.”

“No... way. What’ve I got to be jealous about when it comes to Valefar? Nothing, that’s what.”

“So you didn’t think about how it might’ve been if I was sitting in your lap in that room?”

She moved from his zipper to playing with the lapels on his jacket.

“I... well... I didn’t say that, I just said I didn’t have anything to be jealous about when it came to him. I never mentioned you.”

“That’s rude.”

“Heh, yeah... sorry.”

Mammon leaned in a little closer to her, though most of his weight was on the door frame, his arm just above her head. His face was close to hers, and being this close she could smell the alcohol on his breath, mixed with the smell of his cologne and heat coming off of his body right now.

“So... want to come inside?”

“Inside? What do you mean, like... o-oh, uh...”

She opened the door without looking away from him, stepping back a little, the mischief in her eyes bare for him to see.

He didn’t really say anything in response, but he did follow after after a moment’s hesitation, closing the door behind him, leaving them in a dark room alone together.

__________

“This doesn’t mean we’re a thing, Eve.”

He spoke in between leaving a trail of hungry kisses across her neck and shoulder, pulling off one of the straps of her dress so he had better access to her skin.

“Of course not.”

“Good, so long as you know that this will probably be a one time thing and that I’m the one using _you_ right now, we’ll be good to go.”

“Shut up, Mammon. Just get undressed, I’ll be back in a second.”

She playfully shoved him away, wobbling into the bathroom and flicking on the lights after she closed the door.

_Fuck she was drunk._

She stood in front of the mirror, checking herself out, admiring her body in the dress, and really just how little it covered, and arguably the best idea her drunk mind had at the time popped in her head, and she took out her DDD, switching to the camera, having it facing her.

_No better time to do this than now. Probably won’t be wearing anything in a few minutes anyways._

She propped herself up on the counter, posing so that anyone who saw the photo would see how the dress pretty much hid nothing except her most intimate area, especially when she hiked up her skirt, leaned forward just enough to get some more cleavage, and twisted just enough so that the curve of her hip was just right.

She took the pic, and slapped warm filter on it while cropping anything above her mouth and beneath her mid thigh.

_No one wants to see a nose in a photo like this._

Her lipstick had mostly faded throughout the night, but really, that thought was secondary to the problem she had now, which was who does she send this too? Obviously someone, but she flicked through her contacts, looking.

Obviously, she clicked on Asmo’s icon, cause he seems the type to always want to see this. Then she tapped on Mammon, so he could remember tonight later, and she smiled when she tapped on Beel’s name.

Lord she was gonna break him when he saw that in the morning.

There was one more person she wanted to send the pic to, and while she normally would’ve told herself no, her drunk brain had no intention on holding back, and she also sent the photo to Diavolo, along with a message only for him in their chat.

0313:

_Didn’t want to wear the red one without you, but the gold one got some use tonight. 🍸 How do you think I look in it?_

She undid the lacing of her heels, kicking them off before hiking her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit, and she took another pic of her heels and dress on the tile floor of the bathroom, texting Diavolo again.

0315:

_Who wore it better, me or the floor?_

She closed her DDD, setting it down on the counter along with the piece of paper that Valefar gave her earlier, and opened to door to see Mammon in nothing but his boxers sitting on her bed, his body relaxed, and his eyes glued to her the moment she opened the door.

“Like what you see?”

“Just get over here.”

She laughed as she made a show of stretching and strolling over to him, and when she was in arms reach of him, he leaned forward and pulled her between his legs, pawing at her ass while he planted few kisses between her breasts, humming.

“You still ok with this?”

“Only if you get out of these.”

She stuck a finger in his boxers, leaning her head on his as they both smiled into a drunken kiss, his hands leaving her skin only to push down the last bit of clothing left on him. Her hands couldn’t help but explore, starting on his chest, feeling the hard muscle there as she traveled further south, getting on her knees as she placed both of her hands on his hips.

“What’re you... _ah_! Fuck!”

Eve went straight to dragging her tongue from the base of his dick up the bottom until she reached his head, taking the head of him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him before she began inching further and up and down him, taking more of him in her mouth at an agonizingly slow pace.

“F-f-f-fuck Eve, q-quit messing around...”

He tried to move his hips, trying to slide in quicker, but she used her hands on his hips to make sure he didn’t get the chance, humming no no no around his dick as he groaned, falling back on the bed.

His whole body tensed though when she surprised him, suddenly bobbing her entire head down onto his dick, mentally preventing herself from silently gagging on him from going to fast, but it was worth it when he gasped, sitting back up to look at her, his eyes blackened with lust.

“Fuck that, get up here already.”

She leaned back far enough to take his dick out of her mouth, her saliva dripping from her mouth onto her chest as she giggled.

“Not having fun?”

“You talk too much.”

Mammon pulled her up on the bed next to him, and once again she was surprised at how strong he actually was compared to her, but she didn’t really get to think about that before she felt his weight above her, even though he wasn’t actually putting his full weight on her, and she arched her back to rub her ass against his dick.

“Hold on, you’re not gonna be ready yet, slow down.”

“Mammon, please just fuck me.”

He grunted, sitting back and pulling her up so that her back was to his chest, her whole body lighting up when she felt his fingers touch her, all the while doing what she could to stifle her cries that ended up coming out like whiny whimpers.

“Fuck you’re hot.”

She bucked her hips into his hand, and when he found the right rhythm for her body, he stuck to it, while he held her close with his other arm, her legs shaking as he panted and rubbed his dick against her ass.

“Think you’re wet enough for me?”

“Y-yes...” She sighed, her voice quiet and pitiful as her body submitted to him, her head heavy and rolling back onto his shoulder. He took his time adjusting their bodies, easing her back onto the bed and pulling her hips up to him, her chest flat on the bed, impatiently waiting until she felt him rub the tip against her, pushing in slowly as she keened around him.

“Hey, you gotta... stay quiet or else we’re gonna get caught.”

She shoved her face into the blankets, but in reality they did little to help when she started whining and moaning, and the only thing louder than her was the sound of Mammon grunting and smacking his hips on her ass, his fingers digging into her hips as he used his grip to slam into her harder, almost driving the air out of her.

“Harder, p-please...”

He gave it to her as hard as he could, practically bruising her ass from hitting her as hard as he was, his pace starting to stutter, one of his hands reaching underneath her to rub at her clit.

“Don’t keep me waiting, princess.”

He talked tough, but she could hear the strain in his voice, how breathless he was from fucking her into the mattress.

She felt that white, blinding sensation near its peak in, Mammon’s fingers rubbing her clit just right as she gasped and clawed at the sheets, the wet sound of his fingers rubbing her off through her orgasm driving her insane as she held her hands over her mouth.

“Holy fuck, Eve... ah! Fuck! Shit!”

Mammon’s hips stuttered to a grinding halt as he gave her a few more pumps before pulling out and cumming on her ass, his cum dripping down her back, both of them releasing a shuddering breath before they both collapsed on the bed, catching their breath.

She ended up being the first to move, having to deal with the issue of the cum on her back (and the fact that Mammon hadn’t moved an inch to go get a towel for her), but at least he grabbed her wrist when she got up.

“Where ya going? Come back...”

“One second.”

She went into her bathroom, taking a towel and wrapping herself in it, doing her best to wipe off herself, picking up her DDD, opening the one notification.

0317 Diavolo:

_It looked beautiful on you, but I can’t say I mind it being on your floor._

0338:

💋

She closed her eyes, leaning on the counter hoping the Diavolo was still up.

0339 Diavolo: 

_Sounds like your night was far more interesting than mine. Did you enjoy yourself?_

She cupped her breasts with her arm, pushing up her boobs before taking a selfie, this time putting on a cool filter and cropping out her arm underneath, and she sent it to him.

0339:

_I did, but maybe you can join me next time._

0341 Diavolo:

_I think I’d enjoy that, but it’s late and you should try and get some sleep. I’ll see you at RAD tomorrow. Goodnight Evelyn._

0341:

_Goodnight Diavolo._

She remembered the piece of paper that‘d been given to her earlier when she left the casino, and when she unfolded it, she slapped her hand over her mouth when she saw that it was the winnings from the blackjack table from earlier, well over 200k Grimm, and on the back of the ticket, was a number and a name signed on it.

  
Valefar.


	7. Devils in the Details

_Damn these stairs!_

She was leaping two steps at a time, trying to make it on time to her second class. She’d left late from lunch at Hellfire Kitchen, or at least, was still misjudging how long it would take for her to make it back on time, and she could feel it in her legs right about now.

They were still sore from walking in new heels all last night, along with her feet, but outside of Mammon, she couldn’t really complain about that to anyone else for fear of them finding out she’d snuck out of the house last night.

The top of the stairs never looked so beautiful when she was done, her thighs on fire from the effort, but she had enough time to find a good spot before the others students showed up, opening the door the the classroom and finding a corner spot in the back of the room, next to an outlet.

She’d forgotten to charge her DDD last night, with everything that happened last night.

She leaned her head back, taking a quiet moment to herself as she remembered last night, hiding her face in her hands.

Ok... she certainly didn’t regret anything from last night, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t die from embarrassment the next day.

When she’d woken up this morning, she’d been immediately greeted by Mammon jet packing her in the bed, murmuring something about Grimm in his sleep until she’d turned around, wishing him good morning.

She smiled at the memory of the grumpy look he’d given her, still sleepy and yet upset that she’d taken him out of a dream involving money. His hair had been extra poofy (totally sex hair) too, which had made his disgruntled self all the more cuter.

_“I’m surprised you stayed all night. I figured you’d leave before anyone suspected that you were with a yucky human.”_

_He’d groaned, rolling his eyes as he got up, picking up his clothes from the night before._

_“Ya know, I thought about it, but I figured I couldn’t risk my brothers seeing me leave your room either. Besides, how are they even gonna know unless you tell them, huh?”_

_She shook her head, picking up his underwear and tossing it to him for him to catch._

_“Get going. I gotta get ready for RAD.”_

_“I’m not ready to go yet, I need to take a bath first.”_

_“Not in mine you’re not.”_

_“But other than Lucifer, you’re the only one that doesn’t have to share a bathroom. Come on, just this one time!”_

_“Goooooo...”_

Getting him to actually leave her bedroom had been an effort all it’s own, cause he always kept coming up with another excuse to stay just a few minutes longer, like looking for something he clearly already had in his hand, or whatever. And then when she’d gotten him out the door, he still wouldn’t leave, his foot in the door.

_“Mammon.”_

_“Got nothing else to say to me? Nothing at all?”_

_She huffed, strands of her hair getting blown off her face when she did._

_“Like what?”_

_“Shows what manners humans have.”_

_“Shows how hard it is for a demon to pick up a hint.”_

She wiped her eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them still when her DDD powered on, a text from Diavolo popping up.

She opened it, cringing on the inside at her nude.

_Didn’t take more than five drinks for her to sext the Prince of Hell. What is wrong with her?_

1233 Diavolo:

_I’ll be stopping by to see you after your WR 121 class._

She felt her stomach flip.

1250:

_Ok! I’ll wait for your outside the room if I don’t immediately see you after class._

She flipped to see the other texts she hadn’t responded to.

0715 Asmo:

_😍😍😍 YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!!! I knew the gold would look amazing on you. You should put that on your devilgram, or I just might put it on my own 😈._

1251:

_Asmo my skirt is two inches away from showing everything, isn’t that a little close to put on my devilgram? Besides, what if Lucifer sees?!_

1252 Asmo:

_If he says anything, just say you were letting me dress you up, it’s totally believable. And technically you’re not lying when you say that._

She checked her chat with Beel, finally, and frowned when he hadn’t responded.

_I can’t believe he left me on read. Well...maybe not._

Beel throughout breakfast had been... uncharacteristically quiet, and whenever he made eye contact with her, he looked away quickly while smiling into his food, his cheeks red.

_Ok... not left on read, just didn’t know how to respond. He lives... this time._

She was humming happily when the door to the classroom opened, and she caught Solomon’s eye, waving at him.

“Hey Solomon.”

He came over to sit beside her, his cloak dramatically waving when he moved to sit in the pew next to her, opening up his book and notebook.

“Hello to you as well. Feeling better today?”

“Much better, thank you.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking.

“Hmm... well that’s good, since you look rather tired today.”

She sighed.

_She needed to invest in better concealer._

“A bit, yeah. Don’t worry yourself over it, though.”

“Very well.”

He started to work on something in his notebook, leaning back and crossing his legs as he worked silently, demons starting to filter into the classroom one by one now.

Prof. Vapula wasn’t here yet, though, so she had a few minutes left for her to be on her DDD, and she ran through her contacts, scrolling all the way to the bottom to see her latest one

She hadn’t texted Valefar yet. She probably shouldn’t, but she could feel the winnings ticket and the diamond bracelet burning in the inner pocket of her RAD uniform, and she opened a new chat with him.

1258:

_Hey this is Evelyn, from last night. I wanted to thank you again, but are you sure you wanted to give me everything you won last night? I can meet up with you later and give it back to you, if you’d like._

She anxiously tapped her fingers on the wooden pew, impatiently waiting for a response.

“Hey Solomon...”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever heard of a demon called Valefar?”

He stopped writing, looking up from his paper at her, considering her.

“Interesting. Where did you hear that name?”

“Later. Who is he?”

He brushed the feather end of his quill against his lips.

“I remember when he was up and coming here in the Devildom. He’s a Duke, and a relatively young one as well, especially for a demon. It’s admirable how fast he rose to power, it’s why I tried to make a pact with him as soon as I did.”

“You have a pact with him? Why?”

He smiled, his eyes crinkling, “Why not? He’s certainly useful, that’s for sure. But I’m sure you know that by now, don’t you?”

She leaned back, almost touching his shoulder with hers as she folded her hands in her lap, still holding her DDD.

“... yeah, you’re not wrong.”

“I thought so. However, I’m more interested where YOU were in order to run into him.”

“You’re nosey.”

“Ha, it’s served me well, so far.”

“Well it’s not important where I was. Just trying to learn more about him, is all.”

“Hmm... that’s fair. To answer plainly then, I’ve never had a problem with Valefar personally, though I can hardly speak for other demons, especially in the aristocracy here in the Devildom. I can’t emphasize enough how young he is, and how he practically crawled his way from the lowest pit in the Devildom into the cushioned life he has now in record time. I’d be cautious, Evelyn. No demon makes that kind of jump to power without having some measure of ruthless cruelty in him.”

“So he wasn’t born a Duke?”

Solomon smiled, shaking his head.

“No one is born an aristocrat in the Devildom, aside from Lord Diavolo, of course. They hide it well, especially from us exchange students, but some of the demons here are constantly vying for a higher spot in the hierarchy, Valefar included. I think the only exceptions here in Devildom are the seven brothers you currently stay with.”

“Why’s that?”

“They’re avatars of the seven deadly sins. It’s not a rank per se, nor is it something you can earn, or do better. It’s like... being hosts. They’re possessed by the pure essence of their sins, though I’m certain they always had the capacity for their sins long before they fell. It had to take some level of pride in Lucifer as an angel to rebel against his father, no?”

She chewed on her lip, taking it all in still when Prof. Vapula came in, a box filled with textbooks which flew out rapidly, gently landing in front of each student by the time they reached their desk.

_A History between the Three Realms by Duke Saleos_

“Good afternoon, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the fresh air today in the Devildom. Today we’ll be starting our first major assignment and real introduction into writing here at the Devildom...”

Prof. Vapula kept talking, explaining the assignment and how they were encouraged to use the book to help them write a free form report about a singular event in either human, demon, or celestial history, but about midway through, she felt her DDD vibrate, and she checked it, being as non disruptive as she could be in the back.

1308 Valefar:

_There’s no need, consider it a gift for being able to spend time in your company last night._

1308:

_I don’t really know what to say to that. I’ve never just been given that kind of money before, I feel like there’s something attached to it._

1309 Valefar:

_I’d let you know if you were entering into a contract with me by accepting something from me, but I like that you’re clever enough to think of that possibility._

“... your assignment will be due first thing next week, so be sure to make time this weekend to do your research and not just start writing five hours before it’s due...”

Her DDD buzzed again.

1311 Valefar:

_Would you be opposed if I said I’d like to take you out again sometime?_

...

1311:

_No but... let me think about that. I’m in class right now._

1312 Valefar:

_Breaking the rules on my account? I’m flattered. Also, there’s no rush. I can certainly wait._

1312:

_Thanks. I’ll talk to you later._

1312 Valefar:

_Until then..._

She looked up from her DDD, Solomon smirking at her while looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She leveled her eyebrows at him in a way that said be quiet, and he blew air out of his nose, almost laughing, trying to play it off with a cough when Prof. Vapula heard him.

__________

Once class had been dismissed, she was picking up her stuff when she noticed people were hurrying out of the classroom perhaps a little more quickly than usual. Even Prof. Vapula rushed out suddenly, but when she realized why, she got butterflies.

Diavolo.

He’d moved a little to let the professor past his bulky frame, but he was leaning his shoulder on the door frame with his arms crossed, his eyes on her, and a warm smile on his face.

“Enjoy your classes today?”

She smiled, shoving her stuff in her bag.

“Is there a reason I wouldn’t?”

“Not necessarily, but if there was, I’d hope you’d tell me.”

He sounded like he was moving closer to her, and she could hear the wood in the pew groan a little when he leaned on it, his hands on either side of her.

“I promise, you’ll be the first to know.”

“I’m glad.”

Her heart was in her throat at this point, but she felt... in her element when she leaned back, not touching him at all, but making herself comfortable. Diavolo slowly lowered himself to her level, pulling his DDD out in front of her where they could both see his screen, his face so close to her that she could feel his breath on the side of her face.

She watched his thumb find its way to their conversation, opening up for them both to see the photo of her barely covering her breasts that she sent to him, and she felt her face get hot.

“Do you want me to delete this?”

She shook her head enough for him to see, “No. I was drunk then, but I don’t want you to delete it.”

He hummed, bumping his head gently against hers.

“In that case, want to know what my favorite part of this picture is?”

She nodded, instinctively turning her head in towards him, her eyes still on his screen.

He tapped on the photo and zoomed in on the very bottom of the pic where her hands and arm covered her breasts, and on the screen all they could see was that and the curve of her breasts.

“That small little part right there, where I can see your hand pressing into your skin, and the underside of your breast, took my breath away. I was looking at it all morning, even when I was in a meeting with Lucifer.”

Oh my...

She took a deep breath, but she honestly felt light headed. And like her uniform was way too restricting right now.

She moved to look at him, but his face was just... right there. So close that when she moved, his nose brushed her cheek.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Evelyn.”

_Say something!_

She moved her hand to fidget with the lapel of his uniform, running her finger over the golden trim, all too aware of his eyes on her.

“Evelyn...” With a finger under her chin, he directed her gaze to him, their breath mingling, and their lips just barely touching at times, not committing to anything just yet.

A knock on the classroom door shattered whatever reverie they’d been in, Diavolo standing up quickly and pocketing his DDD while she slung her back over her shoulder, standing just in time to see a RAD student poking their head in, seeing Lord Diavolo, and almost shrieking when they slammed the door shut again. 

Diavolo laughed, “Poor kid.”

Eve stood by Diavolo as he got out his laughter, his joy even more infectious right then, but when he stopped, his eyes didn’t burn any less when he looked at her.

“I’d like to finish our conversation... later.”

“Yeah, me too...”

_Can’t wait._

He checked his DDD, sighing but putting on a brave face for her.

“I have a Student Council Meeting soon, would you join me if you don’t have anything else to do? The brothers should be there as well, if you’re curious.”

The only thing she would’ve had to do was meet up with Beel to work out, but if Beel was gonna be at the student council meeting anyways...

“Sure. Is it far from here?”

“Not at all, come...”

He opened the door for her, and she wished she had a pair of wings so she didn’t have to walk down these stupid fucking stairs anymore...

__________

The Student Council Hall was apparently the one she’d first landed in when she came to the Devildom, and when they walked in, they weren’t the first ones there, both Lucifer and Barbatos looking up from whatever Lucifer was holding.

“Lord Diavolo and... _Evelyn_?”

“Good afternoon Miss Evelyn.”

Barbatos politely inclined his head, smiling in her direction.

“Hello!”

She waved at them both, trying to decide where she should sit, or if she should even sit really, while Lucifer looked puzzled.

Diavolo took his place at the head of the table, Lucifer on his left with Barbatos standing behind him. He caught her eye and looked at the seat next to Lucifer, smiling at her when he saw her understand.

She slipped into the chair, not really sure what to do but more than happy just to be there, glancing over Lucifer’s arm to see what he was looking at.

He noticed, moving his arm so she could see.

Spirit Week, RAD Pep Rally for the upcoming Fangol game, budget for said Pep Rally...

“Thoughts?”

“I would’ve never had imagined that demons had pep rallies for sports.”

Barbatos smiled and Diavolo chuckled at her remark, lounging in his chair.

“One of the many reasons I pushed for this exchange program is for humans to learn more about us demons.”

“Yeah, the most of the time when we mention demons in the Human Realm, it’s not in a good light.”

Lucifer shuffled the papers, pulling out a pen to make some margin notes on the side.

Barbatos tilted his head towards her, “I can only imagine what most humans must think of us. Tell me, Miss Evelyn, before your arrival to the Devildom, what was your knowledge of demons?”

She glanced at Lucifer sideways, “Well, when I went to catholic school, they taught us about the Garden of Eden, and of course they taught us about Lucifer and other angels being, um... thrown out of Heaven, but beyond that it was the general, ‘demons are bad, they make deals, and they’re always going to screw you over,’ topics.”

Lucifer stared off into the distance, blinking a few times, as if he was processing something.

“You went to catholic school?”

“Yeah, from kindergarten to eighth grade. You didn’t know?”

Both Barbatos and Diavolo stood back, amused at Lucifer’s oversight at such a large period of her education.

“Is that bad?”

“No! No, just,” Lucifer smiled a little, “... very ironic. Also the story I’m sure you’ve heard isn’t completely correct, as I didn’t tempt anyone in the Garden of Eden, I was still an angel at that point. That would be the Demon King’s role.”

She looked at Diavolo, who cleared his throat.

“My father. He’s... absent, as of late, but Lucifer is correct in that it was my father who first tempted humans.”

“Like Adam and Eve?”

Diavolo held her gaze, a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes told another story.

“Yes like Adam... and _Eve_.”

She leaned on her elbows on the table, bouncing slightly in her chair as the brothers began to filter in, the usual chaos and liveliness they brought tumbling in after them.

__________

The student council meeting had been... well, mostly boring, if she was being honest. As exciting as budgets can be for some people, she was with the boys on this one, but at least she acted like she was paying attention, and not sneaking glances at... others when she was sure they weren’t looking.

But for as long as the meeting dragged on, it gave her some time to think about something specifically, and after the meeting, she was waiting for Lucifer to be done with Diavolo and Barbatos outside in the hallway.

1702:

_I have a favor to ask when you’re done._

1703 Lucifer:

_Of course. It shouldn’t be much longer now._

She never saw Diavolo and Barbatos step outside, but when Lucifer walked out of the hall, he met her halfway, still carrying his notes from the meeting.

“You needed a favor?”

“Yeah. I want to open a bank account here in the Devildom.”

__________

Lucifer and her were sitting in the waiting area of the Devildom’s bank, which was actually... above them.

She was staring up in awe at the filing system above them, with cabinets attached to the ceiling with small winged demons flying in between them, screeching and yelling at each other while pulling out records and slamming them shut, and each time they did, Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

“Headache?”

He sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m fine, I just wish the imps would use a little restraint at times.”

“Yeah, it’s a little overkill.”

She absentmindedly picked up a magazine on the side table between their two chairs, and she giggled, showing Lucifer the cover.

“Is that Mammon?”

He smirked, “Yes, it is.”

“It’s weird to see him like this after just... knowing how he is.”

Also after having his dick in her mouth, but devils in the details.

“ _You’ve no idea_ , Evelyn, but I’m glad to see Mammon pursuing his own interests, even if it frequently gets him in trouble at times.”

_Like stealing priceless figurines from Levi._

She snapped a picture of the magazine, sending it to Mammon.

1810:

_You didn’t tell me you were a model._

1813 Mammon:

_Makes ya wish you wouldn’t have kicked me out as quickly as you did this morning, doesn't it? Just now realizing how great it was to have THE Mammon in your bed, huh?_

1813:

_I’ll block your number._

1814 Mammon:

_Come on, quit being so serious all the time or else you’ll end up looking like Lucifer, besides I was only playing! Geez you’re sensitive for a human._

1814:

_Says the demon that was cuddling me all night._

1815 Mammon:

_Yeah right, if anything, YOU were cuddling ME. I ain’t the clingy type, ya know!_

1815:

_... Suuuuuuure. Ok._

She switched over to Devilgram, clearing her notifications, including the follow requests she’d sent last time she was on Devilgram, taking note that they’d all accepted, except for Lucifer.

“Psst...”

“Hmm?”

Lucifer looked at her pointing at her phone.

“Accept my follow request.”

“... Why should I?”

“... because it would make me happy?”

“No.”

“Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

He stared at her, sighed extra long while closing his eyes, opening his DDD, and she got the notification on hers that he’d accepted her follow request, and then another saying he’d followed her.

“Happy?”

“Very, thank you!”

He shook his head, going back to whatever it was he was doing. Looked like he was filling out some form, but it was in the same devil tongue that was on those demonus bottles in Lucifer’s office, so she could only guess at what it was for.

“Is that some kind of application for an account?”

“Yes, I’ve begun filling it out for you. I’ll need your signature here at the bottom, and then we’ll need to put a drop of your blood next to it.”

She blinked incredulously at him.

“Are you serious?”

“Very, now sign here.”

He handed her the clip board, pointing at the small X where she needed to sign.

She took the pen from him, signing her full name.

“Don't suppose you have a needle or something?”

He shook his head a little, taking off his gloves.

“Here, allow me.” She saw one of his nails grow into a sharp claw.

“Will it hurt?”

“Only for a moment, I promise.”

He patiently waited until she gave him her hand, and she closed her eyes, feeling a little prick and squeeze on her thumb, and she opened her eyes in time to see Lucifer pushing her thumb onto the form next to her name, and she only saw the bloody thumbprint for a moment before it looked like it caught on fire for a split second, leaving a charred outline of her thumb.

“ _Woah_.”

Lucifer whispered something to himself and her thumb tingled a little, and he took out a handkerchief from his jacket, wiping away at the excess blood on her skin.

“Oh you didn’t have to do that, thank you.”

“Think nothing of it.”

He let her have her hand back, taking back the clip board and signing his own name, pricking his finger, and stamping his bloody print on the paper.

“Why are you signing it?”

“You needed a co-signer since this is your first account here in the Devildom, and you’re underaged per Gier Financial Corp. policy...”

“I’m twenty six years old.”

“Which doesn’t change the fact you need to reach the age of five thousand before you’ll be able to have an account without my name on it.”

“So does that mean you’ll be watching my money?”

She was mentally sweating bullets when he looked at her.

“Legally, I would be able to, but so long as I do not have a reason to be concerned, I will respect your privacy.”

_Yeah, no._

“I’m not okay with that. I get that I need a second name on the account, and I appreciate you taking the time to help me, but if I ever see you checking bank statements and hovering over my finances without me asking for your help, I’m going to be upset.”

He blinked, his eyebrows raised at her. Even some of the imps nearby above them stopped what they were doing, peering down at them, anxiously chattering and clicking their tongues.

“And no, it’s not up for discussion. I’m not Mammon, and you’ve no reason to snoop.”

“I do not _snoop_.” 

He scrunched his nose at her, frowning slightly.

“All the same. I respect your privacy, so respect mine please. I know I’m not as old as you or anyone else here, but I’m perfectly capable of managing myself.”

He looked down at her, shaking his head while still frowning and he held up the clipboard, an imp swooping down to grab it, almost running into another imp who was also trying to go for it, and both of them screeching and yelling at each other.

“I know you think they’re annoying, Lucifer... but I think they’re kind of cute.”

He grunted at her, now seemingly content to ignore her for the time being, scrolling through his phone.

“So do we go and see someone now?”

He continued to ignore her existence.

“Lucifer.”

No answer.

_Oh so we’re being petty now. Gotcha._

She rolled her eyes, bored and now feeling... ornery.

She kicked up her feet on the coffee table in front of them, and she heard a pointed cough come from him.

She ignored him, flipping through the magazine she had from earlier.

“Evelyn.”

She turned the page to a super interesting article that had some cool pictures of the Devildom’s newest aquarium, or at least what she thought was an aquarium, it just had horrific looking sea monsters in a massive tank in it, so she assumed. Not like she could actually read any of these articles.

“Please. Get your feet. Off. The. Table.”

She acted surprised, as if just hearing him.

“Oh I’m sorry, were you talking?”

He glared at her, still trying to look proper while she could see the daggers coming from his eyes.

She smiled at him, all cheeks when an imp dived down at them, stopping just above her head to drop a packet of paperwork into her lap, the erratic flapping of his wings as he struggled to not fall to the ground echoing between the two of them.

She opened the packet, sorting through it all until she unexpectedly found English copies of everything.

_Thank fuck._

She pulled those out, skimming through it all. It was the normal stuff you can imagine, but Gier had a phone app as well.

_Be downloading that later._

She pulled out the best part though, the actual card itself, which was black with raised gold lettering.

_Fancy_.

“There, that’s done now. Now let’s get back to the House. I’ve more work to do and even less time to do it now.”

She was practically bouncing after him as he almost stormed out, the feel of her new card in her hand exciting.

_Time to make a deposit._


	8. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Aphrodisiac, drugs, alcohol, and non-consensual drugging

Trying to avoid Lucifer after pissing him off should be considered an Olympic sport.

But she did it, successfully. Trying to find her way back to the casino to cash in the voucher just to deposit the money into her account, all by herself, while also making it to class, was nothing short of a miracle, but what mattered is that besides the actual money in her account, there was no physical evidence that she’d snuck out with Mammon, and with the weekend here, she finally felt like she could breathe.

Well, that was before they’d all been invited on Diavolo’s dime to The Fall for tonight, which was met with mixed emotions, but the threat of a thorough thrashing from Lucifer for daring to turn Diavolo down had shut the few dissenting voices up.

Evelyn finished fastening the diamond bracelet Valefar had stolen for her, the last part of her outfit before standing, smoothing out any imperfections in the crimson fabric in the mirror, admiring herself.

_Breathe. You look great._

Someone knocked at her door, and she pulled down the front of her dress a little more before she answered it, Beel standing there dressed in black and leather. His horns (which she hadn’t seen until now) curved around to the front of his head and if he wasn't so tall, she wouldn’t instantly reached for them.

“Hey handsome.”

She smiled up at him, or rather, at the very sudden, dumbstruck look on his face, a small candy sucker forgotten in his mouth as it hung open, his tongue blue from it.

She giggled as he slowly smiled, eyes wide.

“Wow.”

“That bad, huh? Here, I’ll go change...”

She acted like she was walking away, not really hiding her smile when he gently (but quickly) wrapped his large hands around her hips, preventing her from getting away.

“Please don’t, you look amazing right now. You should wear dresses more often.”

She looped a two fingers into the black buckles in his jacket, easily pulling him down to her height to kiss the side of his mouth, smiling into his own smile, his hands on her squeezing gently.

“Good answer.”

She heard his wings, which must’ve been tucked snugly behind him, flutter rapidly, and she kissed the rising blush on his cheek a final time before letting him stand back up, his normal happy face now pink and bashful as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“I was supposed to tell you, everyone is ready but Lucifer hasn’t come out yet, and normally he gets really mad if one of us goes in his study, so we’re waiting.”

“I’ll go get him then.“

“What? No, you can’t, he’ll get really mad...”

“Beel, it’ll be ok, listen,” she pulled one of his hands off her hips and gave his knuckles a quick kiss, holding his hand in both of hers, “the sooner I go get him, the sooner we can leave and you can get some food at The Fall, ok?”

His wings went wild again, so much that she was finally able to see them, looking like an insect’s wings as they reflected an iridescent pattern on them in the light.

“Ok! Be safe though, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine. Go let everyone know we won’t be long.”

She kissed his hand again, leaning against the door smugly as she walked Beel walk down the hallway, checking out his ass.

Them deadlifts are definitely worth it right now.

She closed her door, making sure she had her DDD, and headed toward the one of the few rooms in the house she’d yet to see, Lucifer’s bedroom.

__________

She knocked on the door to Lucifer’s room politely, waiting until he opened it, seeing him dressed in what looked like something out of a Victorian era painting, his black and red suit crisp and ironed, with an overcoat that came with a shoulder cape and everything.

“Is there a reason you’re here, Evelyn?”

Her eyes snapped up from his clothes to his eyes, “Yeah, looks like everyone’s ready to go, and I thought I’d see what’s keeping you.”

“I’m hardly late, Evelyn.”

“True, but you’re weren’t early and getting on the rest of us for being late to being early, so I was getting concerned.”

He chuckled, buttoning the front of his vest. She was relieved he wasn’t so irritated with her that he would continue to refuse to acknowledge her existence.

“I’ll be ready in a moment, have no fear.”

He stepped away from the door, letting her peek into his room, which was a mixture of grey and golden accents, but as he was over by his dresser, she focused on the painting above his bed. She didn’t need to know the name of it to know immediately what it was styled after.

Lucifer’s fall.

_Why would he have this above his bed?_

She moved from the painting to where he was at, opening up a box he kept in his top drawer, pulling out a peacock feathered chain, which matched the peacock patterns on his cape, the gold in those patterns just as reflective in the firelight of his fireplace as the gold on his bed frame.

“You seem to like peacocks.”

“They’re beautiful animals.”

He popped his shirt collar up, trying to fasten his necklace with gloved hands behind his neck.

Losing battle there.

“Here, let me...”

He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking as he handed her the necklace.

“Be gentle with it.”

“I will. Promise.”

She reached around his neck, still getting on her tippy toes in heels to do so, clasping the necklace in place quickly, flipping his collar back down, straightening it out as she ignored him staring at her face as she straightened out ever last detail of his cape and shirt.

“Satisfied?”

“Of course.”

She looked up at him and his stupid smirk.

“Are you satisfied?”

He huffed, but still had a smile on his face. He reached into his drawer once more, pulling out a black velvet box.

“Here.”

She took the box from him, opening it to see a necklace with a perfect, dark, polished stone faceted into an oval pendant.

She took it out of the box (trying not to just immediately rip it out like a heathen) and held it close to the firelight.

“What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.”

No need to say otherwise. It was gorgeous while being so simple at the same time.

He gently took the necklace from her hand, moving behind her as he draped the chain around her neck, the metal cool against her skin as his warm fingers lightly touched the back of her neck.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s join my brothers before they get too bored and get ideas of their own.”

__________

Once Charon had arrived, she’d watched the massive hoard of boys pile into the hearse, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the pained sigh that escaped Lucifer behind her.

“You love them.”

“Debatable at times.”

Once they’d settled in, Evelyn had moved to sit in one of the only spots left in the hearse, which was next to Mammon, his blue eyes on her as he smiled, leaning back against a scowling Satan, his smile sultry, a golden fang shining at her.

However, Lucifer sniped the spot before she could even get a step in, Mammon growling at him when he all but shoved him further against Satan, giving her more than enough room to sit next to him.

And only him, as he put his arm up on the top of the seat.

She stepped into the cab, the door closing behind her as she got settled next to Lucifer.

“Oi, what’s with shoving me out of the way and stealing Eve’s spot, huh?”

“Get your elbow out of my ribs, Mammon.”

“Aw I wanted to sit next to Eve...”

“I’m hungry... do you think the food’ll be ready by the time we get there?”

“No eating the seatbelt, Beel.”

“This is why I never leave my room unless I have to, I can’t believe I’m forced to go out like a normie.”

The taxi roared to life, and she leaned into Lucifer to offset Charon’s sudden take off.

__________

“Are you ready?”

“Should I be ready for something in particular?”

They were close to their destination, and for the most part, the brothers had been loud and pretty much arguing with each other while Lucifer and her had been silent, shaking their heads.

“The Fall is a popular club here in the Devildom, but it’s also filled with succubi and incubi.”

_Oh it’s a gentleman’s club. Nice._

“Good to know...”

“Don’t worry. If you stay beside me, you’ll likely be left alone. I’m not normally approached in these establishments.”

“Why?”

Asmo leaned across Levi then, who pushed him off onto the floor, Asmo hissing at Levi before crawling up to her lap, smiling.

“Because Lucifer scares off everyone that tries to get close, that’s why. Trust me, Eve, if you want to have some fun tonight, stay with me. I’ll give you a good time.”

Lucifer firmly shoved Asmo off of her lap by planting his hand over Asmo’s face, paying no mind to the extremely offended glare he gave Lucifer.

“Oh don’t ruin his makeup.”

“Bold of you to assume he didn’t bring anything to fix it.”

“Rude of you both to think I had to wear any tonight!”

Eve shook her head, smiling at Asmo, who at least smiled at her from the floor, tilting his head to the side.

The hearse slowed down to to complete stop, the doors unlocking and she didn’t get a moment’s warning beyond Lucifer’s hand on her shoulder when Asmo leaped to open the door, flaring open his wings once he’d stepped outside, waving and posing for adoring fan girls and boys screaming at his arrival as the flash of cameras blinded her.

Evelyn felt Lucifer slightly pushing her, urging her out the car door, and she scooted herself out of the hearse as gracefully as she could, standing upright as she did her best not to squint at the bright flashes, putting on a smile, feeling a large hand wrap around the back of her, resting on her hip.

She looked to see Lucifer looking out into the sea of reporters and photographers, his pride visible for anyone to see as he guided her to the front of the of the line leading into the club. 

“Avnas.”

Lucifer nodded at the bouncer at the door, who bowed his horned head respectfully as her and the brothers walked past the heavy black curtain, the smell of expensive alcohol and something else more primal hit her, the heat of the club dizzying and she was grateful for Lucifer’s arm around her.

The Fall itself was darkly lit, the main source of light coming from a mixture of candles and something like magical fairy lights spread throughout the club, illuminating the room in a hazy, warm tone that was intoxicating all its own.

It certainly didn’t help, then, that on top of the mood of the atmosphere, the dark, rhythmic pulse of the club’s music was accented by the sound of pleasure both given and received. One quick glance and she could see that even though no one drinking or on the dance floor batted an eye at it, there were pairs of demons, witches, and succubi drunk and taking each other for all to see on couches, in dark corners and hallways, and even a brave couple slowly removing each other’s clothes on the dance floor.

“Holy...”

She felt her cheeks go hot as she watched them all, even when she heard Lucifer’s warm chuckle as he lightly pulled her along to what looked like a private VIP booth far above the actual dance floor, the shadows of the booth deepened by the candlelight sitting on the table in the middle of it, a bucket of chilled ice and a bottle sitting there, and resting in the booth with a bright smile on his face is Diavolo, his chest bare and marked with dark lines aside from the golden jewelry and fur draped over his shoulders, and the gold accents almost glowing on his wings and horns.

“Evelyn! Lucifer!”

The demon lord stood to greet them, and she didn’t even think twice about approaching him the way she did, reaching out to touch him in some small, familiar way, but a quick hand on her wrist stopped her, with Lucifer’s eyes on hers, wide and alarmed at her boldness.

“Evelyn, you cannot possibly think to-”

“No need to be so polite, Lucifer, Evelyn is more than allowed to be relaxed around me, if she chooses.”

Diavolo took her by the hand Lucifer was holding, not making any attempts to hide his gaze raking her up in down in the privacy of the three of them, and she almost could’ve sworn she heard a low rumble come from his chest, but with the music, she wasn’t so sure.

“I’ve been looking forward to tonight since I spoke with Lucifer about it. Is there anything you’d like to drink, Evelyn?”

He lounged back onto the seat, almost pulling her into his lap from his excitement, but she managed to only be halfway into his lap, Lucifer sitting down on the other side of her, opening the bottle of demonus and pouring both him and Diavolo a glass.

“Surprise me. I’d like to see what you think I’d like to sip on.”

“Hmm... what do you think, Lucifer?”

He smiled at her, glancing at Lucifer who was now leaning back into the red, velvety cushions and sipping his demonus.

Lucifer responded, but certainly not in any language she understood, the sound of it low and enchanting, practically hypnotic to her. Whatever he said though made Diavolo laugh, speaking in the same mysterious language to the topless succubus that had at some point arrived and was now leaving, assumedly to get her something to drink.

“What did you just say? What was that?”

She leaned back into Diavolo, his demonus in hand as his body cradled hers while they looked at Lucifer.

“We both ordered you a drink, of course.”

“Yes, but I’ve never heard that language before. It sounded like... like someone singing underwater, in the dark. Your words literally made me feel like I was floating underwater above the Marianas Trench.”

_It was exhilarating... and yet paralyzing at the same time._

“The natural speech of demons is rarely heard outside of the Devildom, and if I’m being honest, not every human hears it the same way, or so I’ve been told.”

“How else would it sound?”

Lucifer and Diavolo shared a look between each other.

“Let’s just say, be grateful that what you hear doesn’t cause you irreparable psychological damage.”

_Just another reminder she was with demons. As if the horns, wings, and tails weren’t enough of a reminder. Their natural language normally caused insanity in humans. Wonderful._

“So what does demonus taste like?”

She felt dwarfed between the two of them now, both sipping on the dark liquid.

“Would you like to try?”

Diavolo handed her his short glass, their fingers brushing, and she took a small sip, almost gagging at just how strong the taste was.

It was like drinking straight fire. And not the fun, burning kind that you felt after a shot of whiskey.

“No thank you.”

She handed Diavolo back his glass, shaking her head when he took a large drink from his glass.

“Did you guys order me something like that?”

Lucifer shook his head, resting his arm on the back of the cushion next to Diavolo’s.

“See for yourself.”

The same succubus from before was carrying a silver tray holding three separate drinks, placing them all down in front of them.

“The third drink is courtesy of Duke Valefar.”

The succubus left with her tray, leaving the three of them.

“How... interesting.”

“Indeed.”

_Oh yeah! She’s not supposed to know who he is! Shit!_

“Whose that?”

Diavolo smiled, but she could feel the tension in his body as he spoke.

“Valefar is a Duke of Hell, as the succubus stated.”

“And a constant thorn in our side.”

“Lucifer.”

“You know I speak the truth. Whenever given the opportunity, Valefar will always stir the pot in hopes of gaining.”

“So these drinks! Which one did you order for me, Lucifer?”

She leaned forward, looking at the three distinct glasses in front of her.

From left to right, there was a martini glass filled with an bright, golden liquid garnished with a lemon peel, an old fashioned glass garnished with an orange peel and the rich amber colored alcohol incredible looking, and finally a modest goblet that held a rich and impossibly dark drink, with a dark cherry skewered on a metal cocktail pick.

“Can you not guess?”

She tried to think between the three cups, incredibly distracted by the feeling of Diavolo’s hand on her back, his thumb drawing soft circles on her lower back.

“I think you picked... this one.”

She picked up the goblet, careful to not spill a drop as she brought it to her lips, the taste of cherry and anise covering her tongue, mixed with the taste of bitters. She looked to Lucifer out of the corner of her eye, pulling the cherry of the metal pick, a smile on her face.

“Do you like it?”

She nodded, her mouth full of the cherry and another sip of the drink.

“Here, try mine now...”

She set down the drink Lucifer had chosen, only to have Diavolo hand her the short amber glass, and she took a sip, the sweet citrus and almost wine like taste of it amazing.

“I love it.”

Talk about good tastes. Too many drinks like this and she was going to be a hot mess later. Again.

With that in mind, she went to try the last drink given to her, and she was pleasantly surprised when she tasted a combination of both lemon and orange, but with a smooth base of apples.

_This is dangerously good._

She took another long sip of Valefar’s drink, silently cursing the martini glass for being so small, as she nearly drained the entire glass in one go.

“So which one was your favorite?”

“Oh I’m so not falling for that one.”

Diavolo and her laughed, and even Lucifer cracked a rare smile as she finished off her drink, reaching for the one Lucifer had ordered her, before the sound of an argument suddenly flaring up at the bar disrupted their small moment.

All three of them rose, peering over the railing to see the bartender having Mammon by the straps on his chest, a fully fanged grin on his face as he was talking to the bartender, who looked ready to start a fight right then and there. It looked like Mammon was trying to talk his way out of it, but then Satan and Levi were there on either side of him, Levi nervously clinging to Satan while somehow managing to still look frustrated, and Satan all but laughing at Mammon’s predicament.

“Can’t have a single night of peace...”

Lucifer handed her his glass of demonus, already seeing the horns form on his head as he walked down the stairs.

“Mammon is so dead.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that. Lucifer hides it well, but he loves his brothers, even when they cause a bit of a scene.”

Diavolo held her by her chin, turning her gaze on him even as she heard Mammon yip loudly, as if he’d been smacked upside the head by someone.

“... besides, I may even thank him later. I was hoping to have a moment alone with you.”

“Oh? Whatever for?”

He hummed, pulling her back into the darkness of his booth, taking Lucifer’s glass from her and downing the rest of it in two gulps, dropping it loudly on the table. 

“That’s a good question.”

He lightly dragged a claw from just underneath her ear, along the underside of her jaw, going lower to her neck, and down her chest, finally resting between her breasts, pulling down a little on the fabric there, her chest threatening to spill out with even the slightest yank.

_Part of her wished he would._

She was taking deep, slow breaths, her lips both numb and craving to be touching something, and she grabbed the bitter cherry drink from before, and matched him, draining her glass quickly while maintaining eye contact with him, a little bit of her drink dripping down her chin and onto her breast, and when she moved to wipe her mess up with her hand, Diavolo held her hand back as he leaned down, and she gasped when she felt his tongue lick at the top of her breast, not giving her a moment to catch her breath as he held her hand against his burning body, his golden eyes burning bright in the dark as he smiled devilishly at her, swallowing whatever breath she had left when he pulled her face close to his, his lips finding hers in the dark.

She whimpered a little into the kiss, forgetting the glass in her hand to wrap her arms around his neck, snaking her hand in his hair as she felt (more than heard) him deepen the kiss.

He pulled away, her bottom lip between his teeth as he looked her in the eyes, grinning as he let her lip go.

Eve gently pushed against his chest, the demon hardly resisting her, and her heart raced when he sat down, his whole demeanor drink on the sight of her her hiking up her skirt so that she could straddle him, his own hands gripping her thighs as she got comfortable on top of him.

“What?”

He was looking at her with a mischievous grin on his face, and she leaned into kiss his cheek, the innocent enough gesture barely able to sate her, and she very slowly started to move her hips against his.

His hands moved from her thighs to her ass, gently guiding her to move in a way that rubbed against him through his clothes, his eyes meeting hers.

“So fragile, and yet here you are, sitting on the future Demon King’s lap. Many would call you mad.”

“Let them, then.”

She felt as if she could shake in anticipation for... something. Any touch that would ease whatever fire was burning inside of her. Diavolo retracted his horns, his hair a little less vibrant as it was a moment ago, and he buried his face in her chest, planting kiss after kiss when she felt him loop a finger around the small off shoulder sleeve she had on her dress, pulling slowly enough for her to notice him doing it.

In case she wanted to stop him, but that was the last thing she wanted.

She slid both her arms out of her straps, the top of her dress barely holding up anymore as Diavolo buried himself deeper and deeper into her, and it didn’t take long until she felt his mouth on her nipple, biting gently as he massaged her other breast, leaving her gasping and rolling her head back a little.

_More_.

“Please, Diavolo, I need...”

“Name it, and it’s yours.”

She pulled up the front of her skirt just a little bit more, the curve of her ass and more showing now, and she felt dizzy as she rested her head against Diavolo’s when he let go of her breast and she felt the shocking touch of him stroking her, all four of his wings wrapping around the both of them.

Her gasps and moans only for him to hear as she clung to him. The feel of him pressing up against her in every way possible only for her to know.

She didn’t hear it, Diavolo did, but she felt the loss of his complete attention as he lowered his wings, looking to someone behind her as he continued to stroke her, planting passionate kisses into her shoulders and arm as he waited for whoever it was to speak to him.

“Young Master, I learned of something you need to hear.”

He whispered into her neck, the feeling of being held over an abyss beginning to drown her consciousnessbefore he bit the spot between her neck and shoulder.

She heard, and then saw, Barbatos come up to Diavolo’s side, leaning down to whisper into his ear, and as he did, she met his green eyes, her breasts still exposed and skirt raised above her hips. No doubt the blush she could feel on her face had also traveled south, kissing the tops of her breasts and hips, which still shook from Diavolo’s fingers rubbing against her, and when she gasped suddenly as a finger slid inside her, her body continuing to build in pleasure, she saw Barbatos’s mouth twitch upwards, briefly looking at the disheveled state Diavolo had left her in.

Diavolo leaned back, making eye contact with Barbatos as soon as he stopped speaking, suddenly all too serious looking.

“Do you need to go?”

He sighed, closing his as he kissed her again, the consuming passion held back for the moment.

“Yes, and I don’t know if I’ll be a let to come back tonight.”

She pouted, and even though her body screamed for his touch, she understood.

“Go. I’ll go find Lucifer. Let me know when you’re home safe.”

She eased off his lap, her legs feeling like jelly as she pulled her skirt down and her dress back up, readjusting everything to look like it did before.

“I will, I promise.”

He took an almost pained breath looking at her before standing, his horns coming out once more as he took off, Barbatos giving her a short bow of his head before following after Diavolo, leaving her alone in the booth.

The pulse of the club matched her own, still racing from Diavolo and she grabbed the final drink on the table, ignoring the burning feeling of the gin going down her throat until it was all gone, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

_Another drink would be nice._

“Well well well, look who it is. Don’t you look beautiful this evening.”

She snapped her eyes towards the familiar voice of Valefar, seeing him casually leaning on the wall with his hands in his suit pockets.

“You should know I look beautiful every evening.”

“Of course, my apologies.”

He gave her a mock bow, his voice dripping in playful sarcasm.

“I suppose you’re forgiven. If only because you bought me a drink earlier.”

He held out a hand to her, waiting patiently for her to get her legs to work properly again.

“You remind me of a newborn lamb.”

She took his hand, the warmth of it making her jump a little.

Why is she so fucking sensitive to everything right now?

“How fitting for a demon to say that. Weren’t lambs supposed to be sacrificial?”

He laughed, pulling her flush against his side.

“You’re not wrong, but no demon has ever demanded such a sacrifice.”

He pulled her along down the stairs, continuing to speak to her, his voice in her ear making her weak.

“Then again, we don’t work for free, but as demons, we at least don’t demand sacrifice upon sacrifice from those who work with us just for us to not punish others, let alone reward them.”

“So you’re saying you’re the good guys then?”

“Hardly, my darling, we demons just don’t pretend to be anything other than we’re not.”

Evelyn looked around the floor, unable to find any of the brothers she arrived with, and she looked to Valefar’s silver eyes, following him into the crowd of demons and witches surrounding them, dancing and getting lost in the feeling of skin on skin, touching each other and taking delight in each other’s touch.

“And what are you, your grace?”

Valefar twirled her to put her back to his chest, and she leaned her head back onto him as her wrapped his arms around her waist, both of them moving to the beat of the drums in the air.

“A visitor delighting in your company tonight.”

He all but purred his answer in her ear, and she got hit with another wave of dizziness, her blood pounding in her ears as she danced against him, both of them grinding into each other, his whole energy possessive to the point that any curious touches from an incubus stopped as soon as he looked at them, his hands moving along her body, caressing her breasts and pressing into her hip bones.

“Valefar...”

He whispered something in her ear, but it was lost to her, her legs growing weaker and weaker as her blood roared in her ears, her body electric and sensitive to his touch and her vision blurring.

She felt his lips moving against her ears, and she strained to hear him, turning to look at him, but the simple movement made her almost lose her balance.

Valefar swooped her off her feet, her whole body beginning to go limp as she was carried away from the dance floor, barely aware of the feeling of another person’s arms taking her in as the ones that were carrying her let go, a pair of hands supporting her head so that it wasn’t hanging limply.

_Mother..._

She groaned, the sounds of the world around her dull and mute except for the sudden voice of a women speaking to her.

_Monster. When brothers divide, the youngest shall mark the return of her children._

She tried to answer, to even open her eyes, but everything went quiet, and then she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The painting above Lucifer’s bed was originally “Lucifer’s Fall” by Simon Bisley, so this is what Evelyn is looking at, if you’re curious. 
> 
> * The stone necklace given to Evelyn by Lucifer is made out of moldavite, a dark green stone that in some stories originated on Earth when they were struck out of Lucifer’s crown by Michael as he was thrown out of Heaven, the shards being what we find on Earth nowadays.
> 
> * The drinks that Evelyn was given in this chapter were the classic Negroni (Diavolo), Darkside (Lucifer) and Honeymoon (Valefar). All of them are delicious (and personal favorites of mine), but if you’d like to try them, please drink responsibly. (Also more symbolism can be found in the ingredients of one of these drinks, if you care to look.)
> 
> * The Fall, in game, doesn’t really have a set soundtrack, but it gave me the vibe of playing some dark techno with the atmosphere I wanted it to have in my story. Some of the songs I could imagine hearing while being there were Umbra (by Moris Blak), Take Me to Hell (by SWARM), Failure (by Street Fever), Lair (by Revizia), FCKD (by Hyper), Valkyrie (by Assalm), etc. You get the vibes.


	9. Silver Mirrors

Her eyelids felt heavy when she opened them to a dark room, dimly lit by candles, the faded sounds of moaning shrouded by a heavy curtain that surrounded her little area.

She sat up, though still leaning against the velvet couch she’d been resting on, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She was alone, and the last thing she could remember was dancing, the club, of...

Valefar. He probably carried her here after she’d passed out.

_How embarrassing. Carried away like some Mary Sue twice in one week, geez._

The sounds of whoever was moaning in the room beside her suddenly got louder, as if they were finally starting to build, and she rolled her eyes, slowly got to her feet, her DDD in hand, wobbling slightly as she took a few steps, pushing past the curtain in front of her to see a room not unlike the one she just left, a dark velvet couch and eerily lit by candles, and the sounds of someone moaning still to the right of her room.

She shook her head, checking the time on her DDD.

0323

_Oh fuck, Lucifer is going to kill me..._

She moved quickly then, going around the sofa to push past the exit, entering yet another room matching the one she’d just left, the same sounds of pleasure coming from her right.

An uneasy feeling settled in her gut as she tried to leave the room again, and again, the rising feeling of anxiety building in her chest as she tried to leave, only to see the all too familiar room, and the ever present sound of what she now recognized as a woman’s voice moaning in the next room.

_Ok. You’re in hell, right, so weird shit is gonna happen sometimes. Just breathe it out, it’s cool._

She tried to settle her breathing, her hand trembling from adrenaline when she opened up her DDD, texting Lucifer.

0323:

_Hey, I’m stuck somewhere inside The Fall. I’m by myself, but each time I try to leave the room, it’s like I’m walking into the same room. Please come get me._

She waited a few seconds, waiting for the text to actually send, but it wouldn’t. She had signal, but it wasn’t sending.

_Motherfucker, of course this happens now._

She closed her DDD, trying to breath slowly, when the sounds of the woman in the next room stopped suddenly, filling the room with a heavy silence, Eve’s shaky breath coming from her nose the only sound now.

She moved her feet slowly towards the curtain where the woman was, balancing her weight on her tippy toes to prevent her heels from making as much sound as possible, as she leaned in, trying to listen to whatever or whomever was behind the curtain.

She held a hand over the edge, momentarily paralyzed with fear, when she ripped back the curtain, looking to gaze at what she finally registered was her own reflection staring back at her.

What in the...?

“Hello again.”

She gasped, almost shrieking as she covered her mouth, as her reflection stood solemnly quiet, naked in front of her in the mirror.

She, no, it smiled at her, practically friendly as she stared in complete shock.

“What in the fuck...?”

“Be not afraid. You do not remember me, but I remember you.”

She backed up to the sofa, her knees buckling as she sat down, still watching the figure in the mirror.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Her words were shaky, and she felt like she could barely breathe, doing her best to stay calm, her whole body running with adrenaline.

“What am I doing here? Am I still in the Devildom?”

The reflection looked confused, as if struggling to remember something. It was beyond terrifying to see her own face being worn by someone else, her blood both simultaneously rushing and frozen.

“I don’t know... you used to be so much smaller, a child in every way. You’ve grown so much since we last spoke.”

Her reflection, though still in the mirror, reached out for her, a kind hand extended to her for her to hold.

“Look, I have no idea what’s happening, but I want to go back to the Devildom now, please.”

It frowned, clearly hurt but nodding in understanding.

“I’m neither the one who brought you here nor the one keeping you. If you wish to leave, then leave.”

“I tried already, but I can’t, it’s just the same room over and over.”

“Then that is not the way out.”

“What is the way out then?”

“Through you.”

_Of course the strange talking reflection wouldn’t have any useful answers._

Eve stood, looking around the room for any switch or... something. Anything indicating a way out. Behind her, though, her reflection didn’t follow her in the mirror, just watching, curious of what she was doing.

She flipped over the sofa, checking the floorboard beneath it on her hands and knees for a loose plank.

“You won’t find the way out that way.”

“Ok then how am I supposed to find the way out? And don’t give me some cryptic bullshit this time...”

“Take my hand.”

Eve looked up to meet her reflection’s eyes, seeing the hand extended towards her as she got off the floor, wiping her hands off on her dress, taking a few steps closer to the mirror, staring at her hand, her heart beating in her ears.

“Please, take it.”

_____

“What happened?”

Lucifer draped her onto a cushioned sofa far away from the main pulse of the club, cradling her head in his hand as he began to check her vitals.

I take my eyes of you for a few minutes and this happens. Where was Diavolo?

“If you’ve done _anything_ to her...”

“As if I’d try anything so base. Besides, I brought her to you as soon as I realized she was losing consciousness.”

“That’s hardly an assurance, coming from you.”

Lucifer held Evelyn’s head between both of his hands, his thumbs pressing firmly into the sides of her forehead, closing his eyes as he began to whisper to himself, a quiet spell.

_Wake up, Evelyn._

_____

_This is so fucking crazy, but... fuck it._

Evelyn, throwing all sense out the window and going full white girl in a horror movie, reached for the reflection’s hand in the mirror, expecting to feel the hard, cool sensation of the glass, and almost jerked her hand back when she didn’t feel it, her hand breaking its surface instead as if she was pushing into snow, the feeling of ice cold wind beating on her hand until she could both see and feel her reflection’s hand on her own. It was like gripping an ice cube.

“It’s time for you to go back now.”

And she felt her reflection yank her by her hand, almost tearing her off her feet and into the mirror, a frigid cold and imperceptible darkness swallowing her whole, the wind crashing into her and driving the breath from her lungs as if she’d been thrown into cold water.

_Evel... ake up..._

Lucifer. His voice is far away, but she began running towards wherever it was coming from, her hand still holding onto the others.

_Evelyn, wake up._

His voice was louder, and her lungs were burning from no air.

_Open your eyes. Listen to my voice._

_____

_It’s time to wake up._

Lucifer startled momentarily once he heard Evelyn gasp, his eyes finding hers as she struggled to catch her breath, like she’d been running, his hands keeping her head still so she could find her bearings.

“I’m here, Evelyn, you’re safe.”

Her body shook as if it were cold, and her eyes were frantic like a scared animal before she pushed herself up, clinging to Lucifer with an iron grip, and he could now feel the cold sleeping into him from her body suddenly, and when he moved his head so that he could see part of her face, he could actually see her breath puffing out as if they were sitting outside in the middle of winter.

“Am I awake now?”

Her voice was much smaller when she spoke, so unlike the boldness he’d grown accustomed to.

_____

“You are.”

Her face was practically smashed into his chest, her hands clinging to the fabric of his shoulder cape.

“Are you sure?”

He sighed, rubbing her back calmly, hoping if nothing else to ground her in the moment.

“You’ll have to take his word for it, my dear. Well, both of our words, rather.”

She felt Lucifer tense, but peaked an eye out to see Valefar’s warm smile as he knelt down beside them, a sudden glass of water in his hands.

“Here, you should drink this.”

Lucifer wrapped a protective arm around her, as if shielding her from Valefar.

“Peace, Lucifer, it’s simply water.”

He huffed, releasing his hold on her for her to reach out and take the water, sipping it quietly as she finally began to settle.

“Sorry I passed out on you while dancing.”

She gave a weak smile, leaning into Lucifer for just a moment.

“Don’t mention it, I’m just glad to see you’re well now.” Valefar reached to stroke her cheek, and though she herself didn’t move, he stopped very suddenly at the primal growl humming first in Lucifer’s chest, and then his own.

“That’s enough of your antics for the night, Valefar.”

“Antics? Be mindful of who you accuse, _grigori_. You don’t command me.”

“I know full well of whom I accuse.”

She paled, instinctively clinging to Lucifer with one eye open as both Lucifer’s blackened wings filled the room and Valefar’s eyes changed, his pupils stretching into an inhuman shape, along with his face shifting slightly to allow horns to pierce through his skin and protrude from the back of his jaw, wicked fangs extending from his mouth as he laughed, openly baiting Lucifer now.

_Oh Jesus..._

She felt frozen with something like primal fear, watching the two of them change around her, until the door to the room flung open suddenly, and standing there in white was Simeon, a serious expression on his face as he gazed down at them all, Valefar twisting his head to glance at the angel.

“ _Ishim_. How quaint. Good to see you keep your old friends close whenever you need them, Lucifer.”

He looked past Lucifer then, seeing the terror written plain on her face, and he winced at her reaction, if only a little.

“Be seeing you soon, love.”

He gave a parting glare to both Lucifer and Simeon, the latter stepping aside so that Valefar could stride past him without another word, his face unflinching and stern as he watched the Duke leave in all his vicious glory.

She felt Lucifer’s gloved hands move to cradle her head against his chest, taking his first real breath in minutes, and she closed her eyes, exhaustion hitting her. When she felt a separate pair of gloves hands caressing her back gently, she welcomed them and the sense of relief that came with them.

“Evelyn...”

“Eve...”

The angel and demon spoke at the same time, and Lucifer cleared his throat.

“Oh Eve... demons have always been notoriously rough with humans, but what you’ve been through tonight... it’ll be nothing short of a miracle if you’re well.”

Lucifer sighed, clearly annoyed at the comment but unable to deny Simeon’s claim in light of what just happened.

The two of them were quiet, clearly speaking to each other with their eyes and expressions in a way she couldn’t follow, but she didn’t much care right now. She just focused on the feeling of arms and hands comforting her, and the smell of both vanilla and coffee that seemed to follow Lucifer wherever he went.

“Lucifer, if I may, I’d like to take Eve back to the House of Lamentation. I know you can’t leave your brothers unattended, so I’d be happy to, if she was comfortable with it.”

Lucifer leaned back enough so he could see her face, the question plain on his face, to which she nodded.

_Who better to get her home safely than the angel, right?_

“Very well, but if anything should happen to her...”

Simeon shook his head, giving a smile that didn’t reach his eyes in response to Lucifer’s deep frown.

“No harm will come to her while in my care. I’ll even stay near until you all arrive home. How does that sound?”

Simeon looked to her then, a bright smile on his face as he held out a hand to her.

“Come with me.”

Tucking her DDD in the top of her dress, she finally let go of Lucifer, taking Simeon’s hand and letting him guide her to her feet while also gently taking her other hand.

“Now close your eyes, we’ll be there in no time. Trust me.”

So she did, she closed her eyes, waiting as she heard the flapping of feathered wings, her hair moving slightly from the wind they made. Simeon gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Simeon was smiling, his blue eyes watching her process the fact that they were now standing outside of her room in the House of Lamentation, with no sign of anyone else around.

“Did you just teleport us back to the house?”

He smiled, laughing happily, a hand sneaking behind his head.

“Nothing so fanciful, I promise. We angels are simply gifted with abilities that come in hand whenever protecting others.”

“Like magical divine teleportation... _nice_.”

She opened her door without another word, waving in the angel after her as she started to unbuckle her heels, kicking them off to the side and tossing her DDD on the bed.

She was careful, though, to gently place the necklace Lucifer gave her down on her nightstand, before moving to a mirror to start undoing her hair, but when she did, a part of her flinched, watching intently at her reflection’s every move, to see if it matched hers.

“Are you well?”

From what she saw in the mirror, Simeon was standing respectfully in the middle of her room, his pristine white robes sticking out in the otherwise aesthetically dark room.

“I... don’t know.”

She began pulling pins out of her hair, undoing hair ties and braids, her scalp tender from the tension.

“You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to, but I’m here should you ever need to.”

“You remind me of the priests and nuns who taught me in catholic school.”

He chuckled, “I suppose that would make sense. No one told me you believed in God before coming to the Devildom, how wonderful.”

She grimaced.

“Uh, yeah, about that... I didn’t. Well, I did at one point, but I stopped believing when I was really young. Though I suppose I do again, cause of...” she gestured loosely to... everything.

“Oh, I see... may I ask what happened?”

She massaged her scalp before heading to the bathroom, grabbing a tank and some sweatpants out of the dresser before closing the door to change, while also taking the time to wipe the makeup off her face. She continued to speak through the door though.

“To make a long story very short, my mom and brother died in a drunk driving accident.”

Her face clean and hair now up in a pony for bed, she opened the door to see Simeon deep in thought, his fingers absentmindedly touching the necklace on the nightstand.

“Sorry to get personal like that, I know that’s a bit heavy to just drop on people.”

He shook his head, “No... no, I asked, I simply wish to say how sorry I am that you lost your family when you were so young.”

She crawled onto the bed, leaning her pillows, grateful to be back in a comfy familiar place.

“It happens to lots of people, I’m not special, so don’t worry about it.”

“Perhaps, but I wish it wasn’t like that. I suppose you blamed God for their deaths?”

She propped her head on her hand, thinking.

“No, at least not completely. It was more along the lines of whenever I prayed to ask why it happened, or if I asked for help at all, or for my dad, it’s that I felt... nothing. I felt like I wasn’t talking to anyone. So eventually I stopped praying.”

Simeon looked sheepish, clearly disappointed, but she wasn’t sure at what or whom.

“Am I damned to hell forever now?”

He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head, no longer fidgeting with the necklace.

“I don’t make those decisions.”

“And if you did?” The corners of her mouth tugged at the sides a little, watching him look closely at the necklace and then to her.

“Its human nature to question, so why would I damn you for acting the way you were designed to be? Besides, I feel no evil in you, Eve.”

She sluggishly crawled underneath her covers as he spoke, pulling them up to her chin. She still felt slightly chilly from earlier, and the warmth of her bed gave her pleasant shivers.

“Then again... I also just met you a week ago, so who knows.”

“Very true, I could really just be a good liar.”

“I’m sure it’s not impossible, but something tells me that’s not true.”

“Then my dastardly plan is working after all, _muahahaha._ ”

He smiled, chuckling.

“Well then, you have me fooled, at least.”

She yawned, stretching her arms and legs, earning a satisfying pop or two when she did.

“You should sleep. It’s not terribly late, but you’ve had a fairly rough night.”

She hummed in agreement, finding her DDD in the covers.

1105

What a waste of a Friday night.

“Goodnight Simeon.”

“Goodnight Eve. If you need me, I’ll be right outside your door.”

“Ok.”

She heard the click of the door close before she opened up her DDD, opening up her chat with Lucifer.

1106:

_Made it home safe. Simeon is outside my room. Thanks for helping me when you did. I was having an awful nightmare before you woke me up._

She set her DDD on her chest, closing her eyes for sometime before she felt it vibrate, and she opened it.

Lucifer 1111:

_I’m glad. Your safety is one of Lord Diavolo’s highest priorities, but ultimately your safety is my responsibility, and I failed to protect you tonight._

1112:

_I just passed out on the dance floor Lucifer, it’s ok. I probably just haven’t drank enough water lately or something, that club was really hot. Or is this not about that, and more about how you reacted to Valefar? Cause what was that all about?_

Lucifer 1112:

_You needn’t concern yourself with that. What matters is that you’re well now, and that you continue to focus on your studies here at RAD for the duration of your year here._

1113:

_Ok sure, but I still saw what happened._

Lucifer 1114:

_Goodnight, Evelyn. I’ll speak with you tomorrow._

1114:

_Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?_

She could feel that irritable sensation in her chest, rereading their chat.

_Well fuck you too then._

How dare the impossibly old demon and fallen angel of biblical legend leave her on read. Bitch ass demon.

She sat there in the dark, the house quiet and her DDD on her chest. She couldn’t even hear Simeon outside her room, or at least, where she assumed he was. She couldn’t see a shadow from underneath the door, so he wasn’t RIGHT outside her door.

She sighed, tapping a random tune on the back of her DDD, her fake nails clicking on the plastic, replaying everything that happened tonight, especially that weird ass dream.

_It felt so real._

She shivered, a ghost of that frigid cold passing through her, and all she wanted was for someone to snuggle up to. She wasn’t ready to sleep just yet, and so she flicked through her contacts, her thumb landing on the one contact that she knew Lucifer would bristle at if he could see her right now.

_Can’t tell me what to fucking do._

And she tapped on Valefar’s name, listening to the dial tone as she called him.

_He might not answer. It’s late, and he knows that Lucifer doesn’t-_

“Evelyn.”

He sounded so weird through the phone, but she was still glad to hear a familiar voice.

“Hey.”

She was practically whispering into her phone, still aware of the angel in the hallway.

“Hello yourself. Is it safe for you to be calling me right now? You sound quiet.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Simeon is just outside the room, and I don’t know, I just don’t want him to be able to hear me right now.”

“Well I can hardly blame you there.”

She laughed a little, tucking the DDD under her cheek as she rolled to her side, curling into herself.

“I’m sorry for... _earlier_.”

“It’s ok.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s no secret I don’t get along well with Lucifer, we’ve been at it for centuries, but that doesn’t excuse me losing control in front of you. It’s surprisingly easy to forget sometimes that...”

She heard him clear his throat, waiting for him to continue.

“... that you’re just human. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it’s just that I find you so... familiar.”

“Oh yeah?”

She heard him huff, but he didn’t sound annoyed, and she shifted under the covers.

“Why would I lie?”

“ _True_. Everything here is pretty overwhelming, that’s actually why I called you.”

“... Is the Devildom wearing on you already?”

She cleared her throat, “You could say that. I had some pretty bad dreams when I passed out earlier, and it’s stupid, I know, but I just wanted to... hear a familiar voice, I guess.”

_You sound so stupid right now, there’s no way he’s going to take you seriously after this._

“Well I’m here, Evie. Is there anything I can do? Specifically.”

She hummed, thinking.

“I used to listen to podcasts to fall asleep, and I don’t know if they’re a thing in the Devildom, so... you don’t have to, but would you mind just telling me a story?”

He chuckled, a deep rumble in her ear.

“I’m hardly a story teller, but I’ll do my best. Is there anything you wish to hear?”

“It doesn’t matter to me, you could literally talk about what you did yesterday and I’d be happy.”

“Hmm... have you ever heard of the human fable about the Scorpion and the Frog? It’s one of my favorites.”

“Nope, go for it.” 

She closed her eyes, focusing on his voice as he told her the fable, dramatized and extravagant with his voice rasping in her ear, and before long, she felt her eyes grow heavy, his voice growing more distant as he neared the end of his story.

“... and the frog, now beginning to sink into the river with the scorpion asked why he had stung him, as the scorpion knew that doing so would end with both of their demises. And the scorpion, with a delightful grin spoke before being swallowed by the river...”

She heard the distant sound of footsteps in the hallway, still listening to Valefar.

“I couldn’t help but sting you, o’ webbed friend of mine. It was simply my nature.”

She heard the knob to her door start to turn, and in an instant she hung up on Valefar, turning off the DDD in case he tried to call back, and just barely had it under her pillow before the door opened, turning towards whomever was coming in.

Or rather, who was tripping over themselves in order to fit in the doorway, Mammon unwilling to wait even a second for Beel to finish walking through the doorway.

“Oi Beel, move it already!”

“Is it so hard for you to wait even for a moment? Also be quiet, she might be sleeping.”

She rolled in their direction, watching them both realize she was awake, Mammon groaning as he squirmed last Beel and then crawled on her bed, sitting comfortably on her legs. Beel, a worried look on his face, stood next to her bed, his hands in his pockets.

“How are you doing? Lucifer said you weren’t feeling well.”

“Yeah, what gives? Why didn’t ya say anything if ya weren’t feeling good?”

She poked Mammon’s arm and he gave her a small growl, clearly annoyed at her once again not relying on him to be there for her.

“It happened pretty quick, not like I had time to reach anyone.”

“Well ya still should’ve came and got me!”

She rolled her eyes, shifting her legs so he had to get off of them, and she was pointedly aware of how he crawled up to where her pillows were, his bare chest burning against her also bare skin.

“What’re you doing?”

“What do ya think? You’re fragile, so that means I need it be here in case you need something. You should be grateful that the Great Mammon is being so generous with ya!”

He was puffing out his chest, a shit eating grin on his face.

“So you’re gonna sleep in my bed with me?”

She heard Beel clear his throat, and Mammon’s cheeks were touched with pink, his bravado wavering for a moment.

“Well... Ya, I guess! Who else would?”

“Me.”

They both turned to look at Beel who was already peeling of this jacket of his shoulders, and she didn’t even hide her appraising gaze, the view of his back enticing as he started to get dressed down enough to climb into a bed.

“Oi! Beel! Not in front of Eve!”

_Don’t ruin this for me, Mammon._

She swatted away Mammon’s hands as he tried to cover her eyes, and right before Beel turned back around, nipped her ear, a jealous growl echoing in her ear as she felt him curl around the backside of her.

“Stop looking at him.”

His voice was harsh and quiet in her ear, causing her to smile, refusing to look away from Beel, who was somehow blissfully unaware of their struggle.

She shook her head no, smiling impishly and stifling a giggle as he grimaced, turning his attention to Beel.

“She’s already got me staying here, man, so you can just leave us now, I’ve got this covered.”

“No.”

Beel lifted the covers to join them, pressing flush against her, Mammon sputtering behind her. He propped up her pillow enough for her to lay on it with his arm underneath it, all the while Mammon was still clinging to her.

“Well I’m not leaving her with... with you! Wh-who knows what you two would get up to without me here, huh!?”

She didn’t need to turn around to see his blushing cheeks, but instead just pulled his hands up to her chest, hugging them close as she buried her face into Beel’s shoulder.

“Ni-night...”

Beel nuzzled her hair, his breath steady despite Mammon’s huffing and puffing, readjusting obnoxiously until he got comfortable, his legs now tangled with hers as well, his face resting just behind her head, his lips ghosting across the back of her neck.

_Oh boys..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmw it’s been two months since you’ve updated haaaaaaaa..... 
> 
> Random notes for those that care 
> 
> \- Pay attention to times when certain things are happening, I normally choose them for a reason. For example, when she’s dreaming, the time is 0323, which is traditionally the witching hour where spirit activity is most common according to several folk traditions, plus, 2 + 3 = 5, and in numerology, the number five generally alludes to freedom, change, travel, etc. 
> 
> \- Grigori, though used as a derogatory term here, is referenced in both the Book of Enoch, t(e Book of Lamentations, the Book of Jubilees, and the Book of Daniel, though it’s originally a transliteration from the Greek Term egregoroi (translates to “The Watchers” from Greek). It’s specifically a term for a group of fallen angels who’ve mated with human women, creating nephilim. Meaning, even though Lucifer may or may not feel a certain way, Valefar is accusing him of being close to Evelyn for... reasons.
> 
> \- Ishim/Eshim are a class of angels referenced in both Judaism and Islam, and they’re described as being heavily involved in the daily lives of humans. Traditionally, they’re described as being comprised of fire and snow, and as beautiful souls of just men who reside in Makon, the 5th Heaven (Judaism). Islamic is texts describe them similarly, and they’re commonly referred to as habib. In both Judaism and Islam, however, their mission is to praise the glory of God/Allah and offer advice to believers on earth, as well as pray for them. In Obey Me, I haven’t seen Simeon being classified as any specific type of angel, but I think he exhibits these traits really well. 
> 
> \- The reflection in the mirror, as a piece of general lore, has a bunch of folklore, but I liked drawing on the lore that connects mirrors to the afterlife, acting as doorways and needing to be covered so that spirits would be allowed to pass on and not be stuck haunting the family. Additionally, mirrors are believed to reflect souls themselves, what would it mean if Evelyn’s soul was acting independently from her own body? Given what we know about the lore in Obey Me, of course.
> 
> \- random bit about me, I’m obsessed with Spotify playlists, so I made one for Valefar so people could get a better understanding of him and his vibes. (TW this playlist is filled with several songs that reference graphic depictions of toxic, violent, and quite frankly fucked up topics, to include murder, self harm, suicide, and abuse. If you’re super sensitive to that stuff, then open at your own discretion.)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4iFnG92X53XXZpnXk6iVPR?si=0vaI8LefTPaFi9gR2CrHaA
> 
> \- Valefar’s voice is such a crucial part of his character development, for me, and his voice to me is very similar to Terrance Zdunich.
> 
> \- The fable “The Scorpion and the Frog” is a popular fable from Aesop’s Fables, and the overall, agreed upon meaning of it is that vicious people will still hurt you even with it’s not in their interests.


	10. Dreamnite

She felt the loss of Mammon’s warmth the moment he moved away from her, and instinctually, all her sleepy brain knew to do was to reach out and grab him, grabbing fistfuls of air, then blanket, and finally what she somehow knew was the waistband of his underwear, now snuggly held by her hand, stretching the material.

“Hey... don’t pull those, they’re... expensive.”

He yawned and stretched as he spoke, slowly unraveling her fingers from his underwear. His voice was low and soft, both of them whispering.

“C’mere.”

“I gotta go to the bathroom, stop pulling on me.”

He shrugged her off like he wasn’t just jetpacking her the entire night, and she sighed, sprawling across the spot where Mammon has been laying, humming happily when she heard Mammon close the bathroom door loudly.

_Such a shit._

Beside her, Beel stirred at the sudden sound, and she heard him shifting until she could feel one big, giant arm wrap around her body, and she giggled a little when he pulled her back into his embrace, smiling as she was bathed in soft morning kisses on the side of her head and cheek.

“Good mornin’...”

“Morning...”

She sighed when he kissed along her jaw, her whole body melting into his, and he hummed a little when he kissed the side of her neck, rubbing his lips along the spot where her neck and shoulders met.

She still wasn’t fully awake then, but her whole body suddenly shook and she gasped a little when she felt Beel’s soft kisses turn into something more, his arms tightening around her as he began to suck tenderly, moaning into her neck as she laid there, lost in the moment.

His tongue sent shivers all the way down to her toes as she writhed beside him.

“You’re gonna leave a mark...”

“Mmmm...”

Her comment only made him suck and bite down harder, a large hand grabbing at her breasts when she heard the bathroom door open, a sharp yelp coming from that direction.

“W-w-what are you doing?!”

In a matter of seconds, Mammon was back on the bed, and frantically trying to even come up with a plan to get Beel off of her, and the moment he put a hand on Beel’s shoulder to try and move him, Beel let out the slowest, lowest, and deepest warning of a growl she’d ever heard come from a demon yet, and it shook her to her core.

Mammon answered in like, an adorably frustrated look on his face as he watched them, his cheeks flushed. She reached for his hand, interlocking their fingers on the mattress as Beel continued to mark her, the sensation steadily growing more painful with each second but she loved it.

Mammon didn’t pull back or look away from her as she stroked his hand with her thumb, and his breath became hitched in his throat when she pulled his hand back to her face, kissing his knuckles, and his palm, and each of his fingers.

_What is even happening right now?_

She ignored that sobering thought, instead enjoying the sight of Mammon open mouthed and suddenly covering his mouth with his free hand as he he moaned at the sight and feeling of her taking two of his fingers in her mouth, licking and sucking them just like she did with Mammon’s dick just a few days ago...

“Eve... I... what’re you...”

He couldn’t even form a sentence properly, with him barely breathing as it is, and the moment she felt Beel ease off of her neck, she crawled over to Mammon, hands on his thighs as he stared at her, completely overwhelmed but looking as if he desperately wanted something more.

She was maybe an inch from his face, her lips ghosting across his when he surged forward, both hands cradling her head as he kissed her, hungry and sloppy, nipping at her lips whenever he drew back to catch his breath when she dug her nails into his thighs, a wimpy moan coming from her when Beel pulled down her shorts a little to bite down on the back of her hip, hot tongue drawing circles in her skin as he bit down and tried to mark her again, his hands roaming the lower half of her burning body.

_Fuuuck what is she doing, and does it even matter beyond this moment? She never remember sex being like this._

Her hands roamed up from his thighs to his waist, both him and her whining from the pain of her nails (and her from Beel not so subtlety reminding her of his lips on her as he bit down even harder), until she hooked a finger into his underwear, pulling down slowly as he arched into her touch, a forceful and greedy tongue pushing past her lips that sent sinful shivers down her body.

“Ohhh, what do we have here?”

_By all that is unholy, I’m putting a deadbolt lock on that door. TODAY._

Rolling her head around, she could see Asmo standing there with the door open, a manic joy written plain on his face as he closed the door with a click, strolling over to the bed without another word.

“Oi! Asmo! G-Get out of here! Who said you could just walk in here, huh? You think you just own the place, but you can’t just walk into Eve’s room ya know!”

Asmo practically ignored him outright, all but leaping on the bed as he purred out her name, his eyes gently glowing in the dark room as he got closer to her.

“Asmo! Come on, you can’t just interrupt us like this! Get going!”

“No fair, you guys can have fun with her but I can’t?”

She could hear the pout in his voice, his eyes raking up and down her body, a soft moan leaving his lips when he saw the two love bites left on her skin, Beel having stopped and sat up at Asmo’s entrance.

“Ya, sorry but that’s just how it is, I don’t make the rules- Oi! Are you listening?!”

Asmo had just reached to stroke a sharp nail down her arm, but not before Mammon pushed himself in between her and Asmo, a feral growl leaving his chest.

“Oh stop it already Mammon, you wouldn’t even know what to do with her even if I hadn’t come in. She deserves someone as talented as me in the bedroom to show her what she’s missing out on.”

“Oh I ‘oughta!”

Beel yanked her back just then by her sides as if she weighed like nothing, just out of range of the flailing limbs that were both Mammon and Asmo, both somehow having a pissing match over who had the right to fool around with her.

“Uh...”

She looked to Beel, who just sighed, shaking his head.

“One second...”

He removed himself from her side before grabbing both Mammon and Asmo practically by their scruffs, pulling them apart with shocking ease.

“Oh Beel, you’re so strong...”

“Oi! Put me down!”

“Stop it, both of you, this is Eve’s room and it’s stupid early in the morning.”

He dropped the both of them on the bed, both of them instantly pouting in their own unique way.

“You should say sorry.”

Right after he said it, the... sternness of his voice was lost a little when they could all hear his stomach gurgling, already hungry for breakfast.

He looked sheepishly at her, and she could see the question on his face.

“Go get some food, we’ll be fine up here.”

“Ok.”

He beamed at her, giving her one last kiss on her forehead, eyeing his bite mark on her neck one last time before he grabbed his clothes from the night before, leaving the room.

Eyeing the two demons still on her bed, Eve got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to asses the absolute murder that was on her neck, flicking on the lights as she rounded the corner, catching sight of her neck in the mirror.

_Oh holy fuck. BEEL!_

She raced to the mirror, tracing a finger delicately over the extremely tender skin.

_There are tooth marks. TOOTH MARKS! IN A HICKEY! Not even MAC total coverage would cover this, there’s no way._

She pulled down her shorts, just validating the plum colored hickey the size of a cup was there as well, and she groaned.

“Asmo, dear? Would you come here for a second?”

_Be able to work nothing short of a miracle for me._

Asmo floated into the bathroom, the bathroom lights hitting the pink highlight on his cheeks softly.

“Yes?”

She pointed to the spot on her neck.

“Do you think you could work your magic and cover this?”

She gave him a cheesy smile, and he strolled over to her, much closer than he had to be, looking at the hickey with a cute smile.

“Oh how naughty... Of course I can. I even have everything I need on me right now, but...”

He backed away, eyeing the door with an apparent frown, his sculpted brows knitted together.

“But?”

“I need to be able to concentrate.”

_Ok... fair. Even she’d be distracted with Mammon hovering over her if she was working on something, and that’s exactly what’s gonna happen._

“Hey Mammon?”

“What?”

_Oh someone’s salty._

“Would you do me a favor?”

She heard him get off the bed, his arms crossed when he came into the bathroom, shifting uncomfortably as Asmo openly checked him out.

“Depends.”

“Would you be super sweet,” she strolled up to him, prying his hands away from his chest, and nuzzling his neck, “and go downstairs and make sure some breakfast gets saved for me? Otherwise we both know Beel is gonna eat both our shares if you’re not there.”

He groaned, and she smiled, kissing the pulse fluttering just a little fast in his throat.

“Why can’t you do it, huh?”

“Mammon.” She pulled back, making a point of exposing her throat to him.

“Daaaamn.”

“Yeah, and there’s no way I’m letting Lucifer see this. So promise me that you’ll help cover for me and save me some food. Promise!”

He rolled his blue eyes, looking away from her, that super cute petal pink touching his cheeks as he huffed. He rubbed her hands affectionately with his thumbs despite acting annoyed.

“Mammon, I need your help here. You told me to ask you for help if I needed to.”

The glare he gave her told her she’d won.

“Ok fine! But only because The Great Mammon was tasked with taking care of you. Also because I don’t want to hear it from Lucifer when he asks what the hell attacked your neck.”

She kissed his cheek, letting go of him to go back to the mirror.

“You’re the best Mammon. Thanks.”

He huffed, the air from it stirring his white locks.

_____

A few minutes later after Mammon had gathered his clothes and did the walk of shame (or pride, whichever) back to his room to help cover for her, Asmo was laying out Devildom cosmetics that she’d seen in Majolish, some kind of foundation, a concealer, and a bunch of products that she definitely didn’t need to cover up a hickey, but beggars can’t be choosers, and it seemed par for the course to have Asmo do her makeup if she asked him to help cover up Beel’s love bite.

“Just so you know, I’m more into that classic beauty look, so keep that palette away from me.”

She pointed at the eyeshadow palette he’d just set down, which was filled with sparkles and neon mattes, and he laughed, the sound like songbirds.

“Ok, but someday I’ll get to use them on you. You’d make such a beautiful model for some of the looks I want to make. Almost as beautiful as me!”

She rolled her eyes playfully, a smile on her lips as she waited patiently by the counter.

“Ready?”

He stood up, contently humming to himself.

“Almost.”

He moved in front of her, and picked her up suddenly, setting her on the counter like a child, squeezing her cheeks giddily when she looked at him in awe.

“Do I weigh anything to you?”

“No, now... let’s see what we can do with this hickey.”

He positioned her the way he wanted her, a hand almost always lovingly grazing her skin while he put product on an oval brush, biting his lip in concentration once he started to work.

She was careful not to move, closing her eyes and enjoying him touching her. He has such a soft touch, and once again, he had that super sweet smelling perfume, the one that smelled like oranges, vanilla, and cream.

“I love your perfume, Asmo.”

“Oh you’re so sweet, thank you. I actually designed it. I should help you pick out your perfect perfume as well! We could even get you perfumes for each season, oh it would be so cute.”

She sneaked a peek at him, a dreamy look in his eyes as he blushed, enthralled with the idea.

“I’d like to do it sometime, then.”

Time with Asmo sounded... infinitely relaxing and pampering, and the epitome of a “treat yo self” day. She was sold.

_Also... I have cash to spend. Might as well._

Asmo’s brush moved from her hickey to her face, and time stood a little still as he applied makeup to her face, tilting her chin when he wanted a different angle, telling her to keep her eyes closed when he applied some eye shadow and eyeliner, or to look up when he did her mascara, but when he was painting on her lips, a deep maroon to match the one he covered up on her neck, the bristles of the brush soft as she studied his face, taking note of his own makeup.

She was focused on the gloss of his lips when he stopped painting her lips, his head bobbing back a little as she realized she’d been caught staring.

“Can’t help it, can you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

_Yes! Be coy! Never admit defeat!_

Asmo took a slow step closer to her, his narrow waist fitting perfectly between her legs, and with her sitting on the counter, he was still a little taller than her, looking down at her through his golden lashes.

“No? Well what about if I do... this?”

He lifted her hand, planting a sweet kiss to the inside of her wrist, trailing kiss, after kiss, after kiss all the way up her arm and shoulder.

“Hmm... still not sure.”

She buzzed with a restless energy as Asmo blowed a little air on her neck, careful not to touch her throat with his lips, as if the heat coming off of him wasn’t burning as it is. His eyes, a mix of gold, pink, and orange notes bore into her, a smile tugging at his lips that didn’t reach his eyes.

“No? That’s a shame. You know, Eve...”

A hand on each wrist, pinned firmly to the counter top by her thighs as he leaned closer to her, his chest against hers.

“How about we keep my brothers waiting just a little longer? Oh how I’d love to just have you right here...”

She laughed, preening a little under his gaze.

“You boys are running me ragged.”

“Oh but who would blame us when they took one look at you?”

She leaned in for a kiss, but to her surprise, Asmo leaned away.

“You’re so cute. I don’t want you to ruin your makeup, though.”

“Then what are we going to do to keep everyone else waiting?”

She tried to be serious, but she could feel that bubbly energy in her chest. Asmo’s eyes roamed her body, his hands moving to follow wherever he looked at her. Her neck, her chest, her waist. When he hooked two fingers into her shorts, tugging slightly on them, she raised her ass just enough for him to pull them off, a sinful but all too serious focus in his eyes as he removed them, tossing them to the side without another thought, instead spreading her legs wide, smiling coyly as he did.

“Oh Eve, you’ve no idea how long I’ve been thinking about this. What I’d do if I had time with you. How I’d drive you crazy...”

Her body shuddered, a shaky breath escaping her when he met her eyes, his own filled with a drunken lust for her, and she almost jumped when she felt his soft fingers gently beginning to rub against her, exploring what touches made her gasp and moan, her head rolling back, eyes closed, panting at his knowing touch.

_Asmo deserved to be called the Demon of Lust, cause..._

Keening, her eyes rolling back into her head when she felt his tongue playfully lick at her, her thighs naturally resting on his shoulders as he teased her, pressing his face further into her, hands greedily gripping her hips and ass, pulling her closer as if he couldn’t get enough, moaning into her cunt to match her own moans when he teased the hood of her clit, the press of his fingers into her bruised hip painfully sweet.

“A...Asmo, I...”

She hesitated a second before looking down at him, lacing her fingers through his hair, keeping his bangs out of his eyes so she could watch him, gasping and moaning while he buried himself in her, eyes meeting hers.

_Oh Asmo..._

She mouthed the words, her fingers in his hair, urging him on while trying to lift her hips, desperate for more... more...

Taking the cue, Asmo got off his knees, careful to hold her still with one hand while he kept her thighs on his shoulders, his other hand sliding underneath her, and she covered her mouth to keep herself from crying out when he slid two fingers inside of her.

She bucked upwards, trusting Asmo to keep her from falling as he held her up, curling his fingers upwards inside of her, fluttering against that spot, oh god...

“Look at yourself in the mirror for me...”

He paused only to whisper that into her skin, bringing her closer and closer to the edge, but she listened to him, looking up so that she could see herself being pleasured by him, her breath fogging up the mirror a little while watching his head be swallowed up by her thighs, and she couldn’t tell who was enjoying themselves more, her toes starting to curl as she was so close.

“Don’t... stop... Asmo!”

A primal growl escaped him, his grip on her hip possessive, his horns beginning to peak through his curls as she teetered on the edge, panting hard and fast, her body going numb to all else but his tongue and fingers.

She arched her whole body, eyes shut and not trying to stop her body from orgasming, the sound of fabric ripping followed by the sounds of leather wings beating, Asmo unrelenting while she squeezed his head with her thighs.

She was still cumming when he pulled his mouth off of her cunt, giving her a long drag of his tongue as if enjoying the taste of her, purring when he kissed the inside of her thigh.

She barely registered when the kiss turned into him sucking softly on her skin, a mischievous grin on his face when he realized he’d been caught, a minor scowl on her face.

“Asmo...”

He pouted, batting his eyelashes at her, “I couldn’t help myself, though...”

_____

She didn’t even bother looking at a clock to see how late she was to breakfast. It was the weekend, so if anyone wanted to scold her (Lucifer), they could eat her ass for all she cared.

Asmo had stayed up in her room after he’d quickly done her hair and helped pick out some clothes for her, wanting to fix his makeup And change into new, unripped clothes before the others saw him.

She didn’t really expect anyone to still be in the dining room, but was surprised when she still saw all the boys still at the table, either eating, on their DDD, or otherwise busy with something keeping their attention.

Or at least they were until they all looked up in unison, seeing her in all her dolled up glory.

Beel outright dropped his spoon, Belphie rolling his eyes and huffing at both her and Beel’s reaction. Mammon, who she could see had been religiously protecting a second serving of breakfast, turned crimson, quickly looking at his food the moment he realized he’d been caught.

“Levi, try to remember to breathe, will you?”

Satan sternly looked at Levi, who peaked out from behind his handheld console, eyes wide and face matching Mammon’s behind his purple bangs.

“Sh-sh-shut up. I’m p-perfectly fine. Nothing wrong with me at-t all.”

“Hmph.”

Satan looked her up and down as she walked by him, an appraising eyebrow raised.

“I see Asmo got his hands on you.”

_Gutter brain. Gutter brain. Gutter brain._

She smiled at him, swiping her hair behind her, taking her lukewarm food from Mammon who still wasn’t looking at her.

“He did, do you think I look nice?”

He shook his head dismissively.

“There’s no need to confirm what you already know.”

“So you think I look nice.”

He stiffened, turning away from her to pick up his steaming cup of coffee, clearing his throat.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Across from them, Levi still stared at her, but quickly hid behind his game, the volume going up obnoxiously as if sound alone would hide him from her noticing him.

“Levi, turn down the volume.”

The purple haired demon yipped at the sound of Lucifer’s voice as he entered the room, intently reading something on his DDD, casting a glance at her, doing a double take before stopping outright, still standing.

“Good morning.”

“Evelyn. Good... morning.”

He gave her a quick look over, nodding in her direction before taking his normal seat at the head of the table, his expression completely unreadable.

_Still giving her the could shoulder. Awesome._

She looked back to Levi, nervously fidgeting under her gaze, and she leaned forward on her hands, smiling.

“Hey Levi.”

“H-Hey...”

“What game are you playing?”

He startled, and she just wondered how he lived life so scared of everything? He was almost nothing like how she remembered from that night with Lotan a week ago.

“You wouldn’t like it, it’s meant for... for gross otakus like me. Normies like you wouldn’t appreciate it.”

_Otaku? Normie? Is Levi... a weeaboo?_

High school anime club prepared her for this moment.

“Why am I a normie?”

“C-Cause look at you, you... you dress just like Asmo now, so you can’t be an otaku! That’s just how it works!”

She idly kicked her legs under the table, swinging them.

“I don’t know about that. I was pretty into some anime’s when I was in high school.”

“Pfft, yeah right, no way you watched anime.”

He leaned back, setting down his game and crossing his arms.

“I’ll even expose myself a little, I was super into Black Butler when I was younger, but that’s probably not impressive to a hardcore otaku like you.”

She chuckled when he shook himself, unused to the praise.

“N-no it isn’t, not to me. Any real otaku knows a popular anime like that, but just because you know the name of it or even it’s main characters doesn’t mean you watched it, or read the manga.”

“I can prove it though.”

He rolled his eyes, “I doubt it. There isn’t anything you could say...”

“The corset scene.”

She reached for her morning tea, which was definitely cold now, enjoying the sound of Levi coughing, impossibly red as he closed his eyes.

“Ok... maybe you’ve seen that anime. But knowing one anime doesn’t make you an otaku!”

“Of course not, but maybe... I might be able to appreciate the game you’re playing enough for you to tell me it’s name. I could look it up and check it out.”

“R-Really? Um, well...”

Lucifer pinched his nose, a headache incoming. Satan mirrored him, and even Belphie groaned.

“ **ITS CALLED DREAMNITE AND ITS REALLY GOOD ESPECIALLY FOR AN 8-BIT GAME, NOT MANY PEOPLE ARE GIVING IT A CHANCE BUT I WAS CURIOUS SO I FUNDED THE ENTIRE PRODUCTION AND DEVELOPMENT SO THAT OTHERS COULD SEE THE POTENTIAL-** ”

“You did what?!” Lucifer tried to speak, but was continuously shouted over by Levi’s spiel.

“ **IT’LL HAVE MULTIPLAYER IN A FEW WEEKS SINCE ITS STILL IN EARLY ACCESS BUT THE CREATORS NEED ALL THE FEEDBACK THEY CAN GET SO IT WOULD BE SUPER AWESOME IF YOU COULD GET A COPY AND PLAY IT I’LL EVEN SEND YOU THE LINK TO THE GAME’S DEVILGRAM SO YOU CAN SEND THEM FEEDBACK AND THEN WHEN MULTIPLAYER IS SUPPORTED WE COULD EVEN PLAY TOGETHER AND-** ”

“ **LEVI**!”

A chorus of voices rang out, and he stopped talking, delicately holding his handheld to his chest.

_Well then._

“Of c-course I couldn’t be open with my otaku ways in front of-f others. I’ll leave now, and I’ll never ever leave my room again so that none of you ever have to see my face again.”

He stood up awkwardly then, leaving without another word, leaving the room in blissful silence.

“I think... I’ll download it later.”

“Oh good, then we didn’t just suffer for _nothing_.”

Belphie snapped at her, Beel nudging him with his shoulder at the venom in his voice.

“It was bound to happen anyways, we all know Levi is crazy obsessed with that kind of stuff.”

Mammon piped up beside her, idly picking at his food.

“What’s wrong?”

She gently elbowed him, and he leaned away.

“It’s nothing.”

“Uhuh, sure.”

“I’ll... look, I don’t know what you’re getting at, the Great Mammon is feeling just fine today, so you should just stop asking.”

She rolled her eyes, wolfing down the rest of her food without much else being said. She helped carry dirty plates and silverware into the kitchen, careful not to break anything as she set them in the sink, the hot water running already as Satan rolled up his sleeves, grabbing soap and a sponge to start cleaning.

“This’ll go a lot faster if you help me rinse and dry them.”

“Yeah... ok.”

By the time she was even ready, he was handing her a soapy plate ready for her to rinse off in chilled water, using a hand towel to dry it off and set it in the correct cupboard, and he looked slightly annoyed at her not moving quick enough for his liking.

“What?”

“You just... take a while.”

“Yeah, sorry, I have to obey physics. Inertia sucks.”

He huffed, and she could’ve sworn it was a laugh, but the frown on his face said otherwise.

He handed her plate after plate, cup after cup, and it wasn’t until the very end that she felt her fingers touch his briefly when he handed her the last of the silverware, and he snapped his hand away, as if she’d burned him, his cheeks pink.

“Are you ok?”

“Fine. I’m just fine.”

He emptied the sink, washing and wiping it down of anything left from their chore.

“Hey Satan, can I ask you a favor?”

She leaned back against the sink where he worked, and he grunted.

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to ask me anyways.”

“I have to write about a historical event for my class, and it can be about any of the realms. I only know human history, of course, and since I can’t read most of the books in the library cause they’re in the devil language...”

He sighed, wiping his hands off.

“Meet me in the library later today. I’ll see if I can’t find some books about either Celestial or Devildom history that are able to be read by humans.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t. This isn’t going to be a normal thing. You need to learn how to complete your own assignments.”

“Yes sir.”

She saluted at him mockingly, and he exhaled sharply through his nose, leaving her alone with her thoughts in the kitchen.

_He’s cute._

She instinctually reached for her DDD, panicking for half a second before she remembered she’d turned it off last night in a hurry, and that it was probably still under her pillow.

She swore under her breath, heading in that direction when she rounded a corner in the hallway, nearly running into Lucifer’s broad chest.

“Evelyn.”

“Lucifer.”

They stood there looking at each other, and she cursed her genes for making her shorter than him.

“Can I do anything for you, Lucifer?”

He smiled, the motion not fully reaching his eyes.

“Yes, actually. Tell me, have you heard from Lord Diavolo today? He was quite distressed when he heard of your... adventures last night.”

“I haven’t, but my DDD’s been off since last night, I was actually about to go get it.”

She moved around him, just passing his shoulder when she heard his voice again.

“Of course. Tell me something, Evelyn...”

She turned, doing her best to control her attitude for another moment.

“It’s clear to me that last night was not the first time you’ve met his grace, Duke Valefar.”

She waited, refusing to confirm or deny anything yet, arms crossed.

“When did you first meet him?”

She didn’t bother with lying, knowing that he’d see right through it, and worse, would pursue whatever it was he was seeking harder if she tried to hide it from him.

“Does it really matter? I’ve ran into a few times, but it’s nothing to worry about, he’s been more than polite to me each time.”

He raised an eyebrow, his hands folded behind his back now.

“It does matter, as I’m supposed to be the one looking after you, and yet I’ve somehow managed to miss such a... chance meeting.”

“You can stop with the colorful language, Lucifer. You can’t be constantly watching me, and if you could, I’d never agree to it. I’m a guest, I know, but we’ve been over this. I won’t have you following me like a shadow.”

“I never said I would, and I’ve certainly respected your wish, but instead of being defensive, perhaps listen to what I’m saying here.”

She put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to continue.

“Putting aside my own biases, you’ve known his grace for possibly two weeks, at most. You cannot assume he has the best of intentions when engaging with you so frequently. Don’t be so quick to trust him, is all I’m saying.”

“True, but I’ve also only known you, or any of the other demons here, for a week or two at most, so...”

He gave her a deep grown, the disapproval plain in his eyes.

“Fine, do what you will. I’ve said my piece, but only you can choose to listen.” He moved past her, a storm cloud following after him and she grabbed his arm cuff, holding him back.

_Damn it..._

“What?”

He didn’t even look back at her, his posture rigid and she could see him practically grinding his teeth by the way he clenched his jaw.

“Lucifer, look... I know you mean well. I just... don’t respond well to people hovering over me. I dealt with that kind of... behavior ever since my mom died, and I guess what I’m trying to say is your advice isn’t bad, and I am hearing what you’re saying, but even though you may believe what you’re doing and saying is the best thing to do, I’m still allowed to choose something else for myself.”

He sighed, and she let his cuff go.

“I... read about your mother and brother. My condolences.”

“We’ve all lost people we care about, don’t worry about it.”

He turned to look at her, a suspicious question in his eyes left unspoken.

“Yes... we have. I’ll leave you be now, Evelyn.”

“Ok...” She watched him walk away, unsure of how to feel about their conversation as she watched him go down the hallway.

_DDD. He said Diavolo wanted to get ahold of her._

She quickly reached her room, tossing her pillows to the side until she found her DDD, turning it on to see she’d gotten a few messages, all from Diavolo.

Diavolo 0217:

_Evelyn, I made it back to the castle safely, and I’m messaging you just like I’d promised. I’m deeply sorry we were interrupted but now having dealt with the issue, there was no way I could’ve stayed with you. Message me when you wake up tomorrow. Goodnight._

The next message made her blood grow cold a little, though she wasn’t sure why exactly.

Diavolo 0513:

_I was just informed of what happened last night. Call me as soon as you wake up. We need to talk about Valefar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for Asmo content! I practically wrote that entire scene while listening to “Play With It” by Tommy Genesis. I was just vibing. 
> 
> Beel’s growl, whenever I’m describing it, internally comes off like a lions, at least in my head. It’s like the Paws event was a thing, or something... 🥴
> 
> And I will unashamedly admit Black Butler was my first anime, I have no shame. Sebastian, am I right? 🥵😩
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Apple Cinnamon

Listening to the dial tone ring for longer than a second was arguably the most painful thing she’d experienced that entire week, and that was saying something.

_Was he angry with her? He sounded angry. But why would he be angry with her?_

“Evelyn, you’re awake.”

He sounded relieved, as if he’d been holding his breath.

“Diavolo, how are you?”

“ _Much_ better now that I’ve heard from you.”

“I assume Lucifer told you everything that happened?”

She didn’t even need to ask, she knew.

“Yes, he did... I wanted to discuss that. Are you busy today?”

“I have some homework that Satan is helping me with later today, but that’s it. Why?”

“... I’ll be sending Barbatos to come get you shortly. I’d like to discuss last night with you in person, and...”

She could hear a smile in his voice, and she bounced a little on her bed.

“... I’d be terribly bored if I didn’t get to see you today.”

“Terribly. Never able to recover from not seeing me for one day.”

“You see my predicament, then.”

“Naturally. So when is Barbatos coming? So I can be outside when he gets here.”

_____

The Devildom was... actually quite chilly this morning, and she wrapped the jacket she’d borrowed from Asmo tighter around her body just when she saw a black car roll around, shifting down into park, a familiar figure getting out of the drivers seat and walking around to her side.

“Miss Evelyn, it’s good to see you well. Are you ready to go see the Young Master?”

Barbatos bowed slightly, ever proper and formal with a hand laid upon his chest.

“Yes, thank you.”

He nodded, opening the rear door for her, closing it after her once she was settled, and she lightly dragged her nails across the dark leather interior.

“Do you have your seatbelt on, Miss Evelyn?”

_Yes, dad._

“Yes, thank you.”

Their eyes met for a moment in the rear view mirror in the front of the car, his green eyes triggering a quick memory from last night, as he watched her...

_Oh yeah, he’s seen my tits. Oh well, might as well at this point, she’s slept with like what, three, almost four demons this week?_

She smiled to herself, leaning back into the seat, crossing her legs, a pleasant ache between them.

“Is something amusing, Miss Evelyn?”

“Oh nothing, just... remembering something. It’s not important.”

“Of course.”

Barbatos continued driving, and she watched the Devildom pass by quietly, watching as traffic seemingly went out of its way to let Barbatos by.

The Devildom really was home to a completely different world, filled with people and creatur3s she’d never dreamed of being real, complete with their own unique combinations of horns, wings, tails, and give or take a couple pairs of eyes, arms, legs, or even skin, the skeletal figure handing out food at a street stall any indication of that.

“Why is everyone moving out of the way?”

“You’re riding in the Young Master’s personal vehicle here in the Devildom. It’s likely that the other drivers believe he’s in the car himself.”

“Oh, so, um... he normally doesn’t just fetch people?”

He glanced back at her in the mirror, a wry smile on his face.

“No, he does not just _fetch_ anyone.”

He pressed a button on the roof of the interior, the gates in front of them to the castle opening silently, and he pulled in front of the stairs that led into the main hall.

“Is that a good or a bad thing, then?”

Down shifting into park, he turned off the car in front of the sharp incline of stairs into the castle, the sharp towers looming over them, and she didn’t even hear Barbatos get out of the car when he opened the door for her, a pristine white gloved hand extended for her to take.

She did, feeling his own hand tighten slightly around hers as he helped her up, his face not betraying anything despite his proximity to her, his voice quiet when he spoke.

“I believe that entirely depends on how you feel, Miss Evelyn.”

“Yeah...”

“Come, I’ll see you reach the Young Master without delay. Follow me, if you please.”

He dropped her hand, folding his own behind his back as he made the sharp ascent, perfectly aware of her own pace up said stairs as to not leave her behind.

“I hope I’m not interrupting Diavolo today, I know he’s a busy guy and all.”

“He is indeed a busy demon, but not so busy to make time for things he feels are important.”

The large doors opened, the clank of a massive lock opening mixed with the groaning of wood and old hinges grinding echoing in the golden hall that was the Demon Lord’s. The click of theirfootsteps tapped lightly in the stillness of the room.

“Barbatos... may I ask a question?”

“Of course, though you understand that I may not be able to answer, depending on what you’re asking about.”

“Yeah, thank makes sense. Why does everyone dislike Duke Valefar?”

He hummed as if in thought, leading her down a series of hallways until they opened to a small garden, somehow hidden away in the Devildom’s metropolis, a small pond glittering despite the lack of a sun in the Devildom.

“I cannot speak for others, naturally, and many of the Duke’s... transgressions involve Lord Diavolo’s matters, of which I’m not at liberty to speak of. However, Duke Valefar has never been cruel to me, for whatever that is worth.”

“Hmm...”

_Not unexpected to hear such a non-answer, but oh well._

“If you go just a little bit further, you’ll find the Young Master waiting for you. Should you require anything further, you’ve only to ask.”

“Thank you.”

He backed away from her then, bowing slightly before turning away, disappearing back into the labyrinth of hallways that made up the lower portion of the castle.

Diavolo’s garden was... something out of a gothic novel, a perfect blend of organized chaos, with the clearly sectioned off areas where flowers she’d never seen before bloomed, but as pretty as they were, she couldn’t help but get the eerie feeling that she’d probably die from some toxin as soon as she touched any of them.

_He would be the type to keep deadly flowers within arms reach._

The way forward was clear, a cobble stone path leading her to a small alcove by the pond side, an blackened and polished patio set next to it, and one of the chairs holding a large demon staring out to the pond’s inky black waters, a worrying look on his face as he bit at his blackened nails.

If he was aware of her, he hadn’t said anything, so as quickly and quietly as she could, she eased her way just behind him, her hands quickly covering his eyes, his whole body visibly tensing before he heard her giggle.

“You truly have no fear, do you?”

“I like to think that’s part of my charm.”

“Hmm, that must be it.”

He pulled her hands from his eyes, looking up to her face as he continued to pull her hands down into his lap, and by default, her face closer to his.

“Must be.”

He gave her a soft kiss, both of them smiling softly into each other.

“Come here.”

With a little tug on her hands, he watched her walk around him, patting his thigh for her to sit on before he leaned back into his seat, her feet lifting off the ground so that she was perfectly snuggled up into him, her arm around his neck as he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, his large hand gently stroking her cheek.

“I was worried about you last night when I heard about what happened.”

He whispered into her forehead as she closed her eyes, resting on his chest.

“I know, I’m sorry. I should’ve been drinking more water and had some food beforehand, it was really a silly mistake.”

“I was told you when you were brought to Lucifer that you were unable to be woken up, and that he had to use magic to wake you. Do you remember that?”

She sighed, playing with the RAD medal on his chest absentmindedly.

“No, I just remember waking up and Lucifer was there with Valefar, but I was having a really crazy dream before that.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me about it.”

“You’re just going to think I’m weird.”

He chuckled, pulling her closer, “I like weird.”

_Smooth. She walked into that one._

“Well, it started with me being in this weird room at The Fall, and I could hear some girl having sex or something, but whenever I tried to leave the room, it was like I was walking into the exact same room, and I tried like seven times to leave.”

He stroked her hip, his other hand slowly pulling her closer, and she enjoyed the feeling of his warm hand on her skin.

“And then the lady went quiet, and with nowhere else to go, I was stupid and opened the curtain and turns out it was just a mirror, but it wasn’t, cause my reflection was, like, talking and moving on it’s own, and it was really weird and saying a bunch of strange stuff, you know how dreams are, and then apparently the only way out of the dream was to go through the mirror, cause that makes sense, and she pulled me into it, and it was super cold, like I could feel the snow and ice hitting me with the wind, and then the further I went into it, I could hear Lucifer’s voice telling me to wake up, and then I was awake.”

He hummed, thinking.

“Have you always had such vivid dreams?”

“Not really, though I supposedly had night terrors when I was super young, but my dad said that after a while I stopped having them. I think I had to take some meds for it, but other than that, not really. I don’t remember my dreams usually.”

A kiss to her forehead again had her smiling.

“Well I’m glad you’re not too bothered by such dreams. However...”

He sighed, adjusting her like she weighed like a small stuffed animal on his lap so she was sitting up and facing him, though still astride his lap.

“... What were you doing with Valefar?”

_Well fuck._

“He came to ask me to dance after you left, is all.”

His hands on her hips tightened a little.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah, we were dancing and then the last thing I remember is me starting to pass out on the dance floor, and someone was saying something to me but I don’t really remember what it was. You know the rest of the story.”

He sighed, looking behind her to the pond, his brow knitted and eyes focused.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s... nothing. I simply don’t feel right about the situation, is all, but perhaps that’s simply because I’m being a little protective of you.”

Smiling, she leaned forward to kiss the corner of his frown away, and pouting when it didn’t go away.

“Is this about Valefar?”

He grunted, seemingly all the answer she was getting for the moment.

“You guys mentioned that Valefar was a bit of trouble for you two, but it seemed more than that when Valefar tried helping me when Lucifer was there. He acted like him touching me was worse than sin.”

“... How much do you know about his grace?“

“Not much, just that he’s a trouble maker, he’s considered young as far as demons go, and he’s got a reputation for being a bull charger.”

Diavolo chuckled, like he was part of some inside joke.

“Indeed. Valefar is one of the few demons in recent memory to make the kind of waves he has in the Devildom, for better or for worse. After my father left, Valefar made his entrance into the Devildom, nothing but a simple Little D. a thousand years ago, and now? He rules over his own domain in the seven hells above the Devildom, and holds the rank of Duke. A seemingly impossible feat, but there it is.”

“He used to be a Little D.?”

She pictured the little black blobs of nothing, her face twisting at the idea of the demon she’d come to know as that.

“All demons start as such, if you can believe it.”

“Wait so you, Barbatos, and the brothers all started as Little D.’s?”

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“The brothers were angels before they fell, remember? And as far as Barbatos and I, we’re... a little different from other demons.”

“I’ll say.”

He smiled at her, her face heating up from those golden eyes, and she saw Barbatos walking up behind Diavolo, his usual calm demeanor surrounding him.

“Young Master, you have another guest that wishes to see you.”

“Send them away. I’m busy.”

He didn’t even look away from her, and she felt her chest selfishly blossoming from his need to be with her.

“I’m afraid he won’t be taking no for an answer, my Lord.”

_Uh oh._

Her suspicions were only confirmed when the adoring demon beneath her vanished in mere moments, helping her off his lap before standing to his full height, stone faced as he straightened out his uniform.

“Should I go?”

She nervously fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket, watching him straighten his tie.

“No, please stay.”

He turned around, his arms folded across his chest while waiting for Barbatos to bring back the uninvited visitor. She decided stand in the only spot that felt right in the moment, just behind Diavolo.

She saw him before Barbatos introduced him, the demon needed no introduction.

“Introducing his grace, Duke Valefar.”

She watched Diavolo out of the corner of her eye, seeing how he responded but he was ever the picture of noble stoicism.

“Good morning to you, Your Highness.”

Valefar respectfully bowed, formality bizarre looking coming from him. She stood still, feeling the moment his eyes landed on her, burning silver into her skin.

“Your Grace, to what do I owe the sudden pleasure?”

Diavolo was subtle about it, but as he greeted Valefar, she noticed that he moved just a little to his left, blocking her from Valefar’s direct gaze, and so she stared at the movement of his shoulder blades shifting beneath his uniform, almost as if his wings were just teeming with restless energy beneath the surface.

“I have a... bone to pick with Lucifer, or at least, I’m here to talk about how he has one to pick with _me_.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but how does this involve me? Are you two unable to resolve it?”

She heard Valefar scoff, the sound of his footsteps getting closer to them.

“May we sit?”

A moments pause before Diavolo gestured for him to take a seat, Diavolo turning around to joinhim.

Barbatos suddenly appeared with a third chair out of... nowhere, offering it to her quietly next to Diavolo, placing her the farthest away from Valefar.

“Thank you. I’m actually here in regards to some... accusations regarding me and Miss Evelyn here and the events of last night.”

He winked at her while smiling, which she returned for a moment.

_Always such a flirt._

“What accusations?”

“No doubt Lucifer has told you, but he accused me last night of being... base with Miss Evelyn, directly implying that I was to blame for her fainting spell and that I intended to abuse her in such a state.”

Diavolo took a deep breath, shifting in his seat.

“That’s a very serious accusation, especially considering Evelyn is an exchange student here in the Devildom. I consider it the personal responsibility of every demon here to keep all exchange students safe during their stay here.”

“I’m well aware, and I wanted to both clear up the matter with you, and... ensure that baseless accusations aren’t just thrown around without consequence.”

Diavolo smiled, nodding his head.

“You want me to discipline Lucifer.”

“I want a lot more than that, but even I know some limits.”

“Of course.”

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife, and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe in it.

_Would Diavolo ever do that? Punish Lucifer? What would that even look like? Would anyone even know about it?_

“I’ll speak with Lucifer. I’m sorry for any discomfort on your behalf, your grace.”

Diavolo stood, the rest of them following his initiative, although Valefar distinctly took his time.

“Thank you, I knew another demon would understand my concerns.”

Diavolo exhaled sharply through his nose, but beyond that, said little else, just keeping a stern look on Valefar as he took a few steps towards her, still formal in front of Diavolo, but he took her hand in his, bending over to give it a somehow smoldering and chaste kiss on her knuckles.

“I trust you slept well last night, Evie.”

“I did, thank you.”

He didn’t drop her hand afterwards, instead covering her small hand in his two large ones, holding it close to his chest. She could hear Diavolo breathing slow and heavy beside her.

“I was rather worried about you last night, especially when you hung up our call after you got home.”

_Oh you evil..._

“Well, you didn’t have to worry. I was perfectly safe in my bed.”

He purred, smiling down at her, “Oh don’t worry, I was perfectly aware of you laying in your _bed_ , safe and warm.”

Diavolo roughly stepped between them, breaking their hands apart with his body, and with hands behind him, he stared down the other demon.

“Is there anything else you need, your Grace?”

The hairs on her neck went haywire at the subtle growl in Diavolo’s voice, and she heard Valefar chuckle, Barbatos intently watching from the other side of the table.

“No... no, I don’t. Give my regards to Ba’al, _whenever_ you next see him.”

Diavolo grunted, Valefar snickering as he walked away, giving her a quick wink before turning away from the three of them, exiting the garden.

“Shall I get you anything else, my Lord?”

“No... thank you. See to it that we’re not interrupted again.”

Barbatos bowed, backing away from them to a respectful distance, but still watching them if they needed anything.

Diavolo didn’t turn back to her like she expected, and she could feel a crippling cold sensation in her chest, her stomach uneasy as she waited.

“D-”

“Were you hurt last night?”

She paused, blinking in confusion. Diavolo turned around halfway, no traces of anger in his voice or expression.

“No, I was fine.”

“Were you scared?”

“No, I had Simeon there to make sure of that.”

“Why did you call him then? Could you not have even tried to message me?”

He stood so close to her, she could feel his breath kiss her face as he looked down on her, his eyes earnest for her answer, and also... hungry for it.

“I... wanted to hear his voice.”

“You don’t _need_ to hear his voice, though.”

He scooped her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he moved to clear off anything on the blackened table with his arm, sitting her down on it while surrounding her with his arms and shoulders, eyes baring into her soul.

“But I wanted to.”

He growled, frustrated, but she wasn’t scared. She knew she was safe; that he wouldn’t hurt her.

“I don’t want you to _want_... to hear his voice late at night.”

“Then whose voice...” she tightened her legs around his waist, pressing closer to him, “... should I want?”

_What beautiful dangerous game they played._

He smiled, a hand traveling up her until it reached her neck, and her pulse jumped slightly, baring her neck to him when he wrapped his hand around her throat, a possessive grip around her as she looked up to him, the sound of a storm rolling in the background.

“ _Mine_...”

She shivered as if his voice alone was caressing her skin, thrilled at the feeling of him squeezing just a little tighter, completely in control of her.

He kissed her, his lips hot and burning against hers. Like a toy for him to play with, she moved any way he wanted her to, her head tilting up, mouth opening until they both heard the other moan into each other, the urgency of his touch increasing with each second that passed between them.

His free hand started unbuttoning the front of her blouse, sliding his hand into her bra to play and tug at a sensitive nipple, getting high off the way her breath would hitch in her throat, swallowing any soft gasps she gave him.

She felt the corse fabric of his uniform with her fingers, searching blindly for the belt buckle until she found it, undoing it without asking for permission, quickly undoing his own buttons starting from the waist down...

“What do you think you’re doing, hmm?”

He eased pressure off the sides of her neck, the blood rushing back to her head and she felt light headed, but she whined, pouting while she rubbed her hands against him through his pants, hard and hot for her.

“Do you want it that bad?”

She nodded, giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster.

“Say please.”

She swallowed, all rational thoughts leaving her head then, and she let out the tiniest and most pathetic voice she didn’t even know she had.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

She whined louder, pouting while looping her fingers around his belt loops.

“Please... please let me undo your pants.”

“Why?”

“I want to see you.”

She lightly gripped his shaft through the fabric, a shaky breath escaping him the only sign that he was at all affected by the situation.

“ _Mmm_... okay, you can undo my pants...”

She undid the final buckle and zipper, watching his reaction carefully when she shoved down his underwear to see him, his dick bouncing up a little when she did, immediately running her hand up and down his shaft, trying to find out how he liked to be touched.

The sound of thunder was much closer than it had been a few minutes before, and the first drops of rain that hit her face were shockingly cold against her skin, her skin slowly being covered in goosebumps.

“Get on your knees.”

He backed away enough for her to slide off the table, obediently getting on her knees in front of him, the hard cobblestone biting her knees as she looked at him rubbing his cock in front of her.

“Look at what you do to me.”

She leaned forward, eyes on his as she opened her mouth, taking his dick in her mouth, flexing her tongue against him as he stretched her mouth wide.

“Come on now, open wide.”

Grinning like the devil he was, he slid a finger on either side of her mouth, pulling her cheeks wider so that she would move down on him, both hands gripping tightly along his shaft, working to please him; to make him feel good. She wanted to be good for him.

“There we go, just like that.”

The rain had started to actually fall now, and she hesitated, wondering if she should keep going with the rain. She could feel her mascara running, her hair becoming soaked with each second that passed, but Diavolo used his hands to put her hair in a pony tail, his hand holding it tightly as he moved to fuck her face, a steady pace that was still almost too fast for her, too deep, and she gagged on his dick as he fucked her.

“Touch yourself for me, sweetheart. Be a good girl for me and make yourself feel good.”

She choked and gagged, doing her best to undo her pants, sliding her hand underneath her underwear, setting a gentle pace that she knew would make her feel good, just like how he wanted.

The thunder rang in their ears, and she flinched slightly, feeling as if it was right over them, but Diavolo kept the pace he set, his hips stuttering as their eyes met, his face in awe at the sight of her on her knees, shirt open, hair wet and held back by his hand as he fucked her mouth, mascara running, lipstick smeared, all while she was rubbing herself for him.

He wiped the rain from his eyes, his hair slick before being mean to her, pinching her nose shut with his hand as he railed her face, cumming from the feeling of her gagging and choking on his dick, filling her cheeks with his cum before pulling out and replacing his dick with a hand clamped over her mouth.

“Swallow it.”

She still gagged when she started to swallow, but his hand was unrelenting, and he came so much in her mouth, but she did it. She was a good girl and swallowed his cum, opening her mouth to show him.

He kneeled down to her level, the rain pouring down on them now, and gave her forehead a soft kiss, helping her off her knees.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, her head a little hazy.

“I’m a little wet.”

He laughed, a wide grin on his face as he bumped noses with her.

“Indeed. Let’s get you inside.”

He buttoned up her shirt before turning her around, putting himself together as he followed her, out the garden, Barbatos standing ready at the entrance with towels underneath a black umbrella.

_____

She was still squeezing out the last bit of moisture from her hair with a towel when Diavolo walked out from behind the door leading from his bedroom to his private office, where she was currently standing in, next to the very warm fireplace that was slowly drying her clothes and hair while she did what she could to towel dry off, the rest of her dripping onto another towel beneath her feet.

“I’m making a mess, sorry!”

_Fuck, SHE was still a mess, fucking hell. She didn’t even need a mirror to know her makeup was still totally fucked, like what in the hell was she thinking!? He hadn’t said anything, so that could only mean that of all the things Asmo had put on her face this morning, the foundation was at least water resistant._

“Don’t mind that, it’s my fault we both got caught up in the rain.”

He took the towel from her, using the really wet parts on it to gently wipe away the smeared makeup, and she blushed like a cherry.

“You don’t have to do that, it’s fine...”

“Please, it’s the least I could do. Unless you’d prefer if I didn’t?”

“No... it’s fine, I’m just not used to someone else wiping off my makeup.”

He smiled, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the attention while resting her hands on his waist, the dry fabric pleasantly warm. Barbatos had brought Diavolo a clean uniform before leaving to get them some tea, and she admitted it was almost strange seeing him without his staple red coat.

“There, I think I got most of it.”

“Do I still look like a raccoon?”

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a little.

“What’s a raccoon?”

She covered her mouth, laughing.

“You don’t know what a raccoon is?”

“What is it?”

She shook her head in disbelief.

“It’s... a type of animal on Earth, it’s really smart and gets into trash all the time, but the fur around their eyes is black, and so that’s why I asked if I still looked like a raccoon.”

Understanding dawned on him, and he smiled, his smile infectious.

“Ah, then yes, you do look like a raccoon. A very cute one, though.”

A polite knock on the door to the study drew their attention, and Barbatos entered with a small tray with tea, setting it on the heavy oak desk, clear of all possible important files before Barbatos poured two cups of tea, smiling at her practically bouncing over to have some of it.

_Hooray for tasty leaf water._

“Here, for you, Miss Evelyn.”

He handed her a cup of tea on a proper saucer, and she took it gratefully, smelling the cinnamon before she took a quick sip of it, the apple hitting her tongue and she curled her toes.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

She moved back to the warmth of the fireplace, trying to hide the fact she was downing the tea at a probably improper rate, but just glad to have it, so she didn’t care that much.

_Also, at this rate, these two are well aware of how little of a lady she was. She just got her face fucked by one while the other practically watched._

She smiled at Diavolo who was leaning back against his desk, drinking his tea quietly while watching her, a sweet look of adoration in his eyes.

She mouthed _what?_ quietly, Barbatos’s back turned to her. 

_You’re beautiful._

He mimicked her, mouthing silently as he held her gaze, and she melted on the spot.

“My Lord, do you still wish to keep your appointment with Lucifer today? It’s soon to be noon, so if you intend to cancel, it’d be kind to let him know before he leaves the House of Lamentation.”

“Of course, but unfortunately I can’t put off this meeting. However much I may wish to.”

The heat of his gaze was not missed when he said that, either.

_Fuck he was hot. She had exactly one braincell around him, and all it could do was focus on was him._

“Should I be going then? I don’t want to be in the way.”

“Definitely not, it’s hardly so serious that you cannot be present, and besides, it’s not as if you won’t eventually learn of it, as has to do with RAD, but you’ll have to promise not to tell anyone.”

She set her teacup on the mantle, holding up her pinky for him to see.

“I pinky promise, so you know I’m serious.”

He laughed again, a warm chuckle as he set down his tea.

“Is this another human thing I’ve yet to learn?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. You haven’t given me your pinky yet, so here.”

She moved closer, taking his hand and hooking his pinky with hers.

“There, now I promised not to tell anyone about what happens in this meeting.”

He smiled, kissing their joined pinkies.

“You’re so cute.”

“Lies and slander. I am cruel and evil.”

She jokingly pulled away, Diavolo happily playing along as he pulled her close to him, whispering into her cheek.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re cute.”

“Wait, so I’m cruel and evil?”

“You’re _mine_ , so I would hardly call you pure and innocent, now...”

“Hey now...”

A harsher knock came from the door, and Barbatos inclined his head towards them.

“That’d be Lucifer, My Lord. Shall I have him wait or are you ready to see him now?”

He looked to her, and she rolled her eyes stepping back.

_Making her be the responsible one. Rude._

“You shouldn’t make him wait. He’s sensitive.”

His shoulders shook, trying to regain his sense of professionalism by the time Barbatos opened the door, greeting Lucifer who held a briefcase in hand.

“Good Afternoon, Diavolo. How is-”

He actually sputtered, momentarily unable to speak at the sight of her, in all her drying, raccoon glory.

“Hi.”

She gave him a sheepish wave, giving him a moment to regain his composure.

“Evelyn, what... _what_ are you doing here?”

He gawked at her, and she shrugged nonchalantly.

“I got caught up in the rain, and Diavo-Lord Diavolo happened to see me, so he had me come with him so I could dry off.”

She pointed toward the spot where she had quite literally been standing to dry off, the towels still there.

“I... see.”

He looked between her and Diavolo, clearly smart enough to tell something was amiss, but neither her nor Diavolo offered him anything, so he decided to leave it at that.

She went back to the comfort of the fireplace, not really interested in whatever the meeting was about, but Barbatos came up behind her to refill her teacup, and she could smell the apple cinnamon aroma.

“Thank you, Barbatos.”

She was trying to comb out the knots from her hair with her fingers, trying to breathe through the worst of them as she went, but it was really a futile effort.

“Trouble, Miss Evelyn?”

She glanced at Barbatos out of the corner of her eye, the green eyed butler keenly aware of her. She held up her mess of a hair for him to see. He smiled apologetically.

“That looks quite painful.”

“It is. And it looks awful, much like the rest of me right now.”

He hummed, looking behind her, nodding his head, before extending his hand to her.

“Come with me, Miss Evelyn. I’m certain I can be of some use in helping you.”

She turned to see Diavolo, Lucifer’s back to her, as he gave her a subtle wink when she took Barbatos’s hand as he led her back into the attached room that was Diavolo’s private bedroom, and she couldn’t even help herself from looking everywhere.

Unsurprisingly, the room was covered in black, red, and gold, which was without any doubt Diavolo’s aesthetic at this rate, and she was led to a small writing desk and chair.

“I’ll be back shortly, but have a seat.”

She watched him go out yet a different door that she was pretty sure wasn’t a door to a bathroom, but also wasn’t the one they just came in from, and she sat down, waiting patiently and deciding not to wonder about how many possible passages there were that the normal public wouldn’t see in this castle.

She pulled out her DDD, thankful that she invested in a waterproof case, and messaged Satan.

1225:

_We still on to meet up later this afternoon?_

She didn’t expect a reply anytime soon, so she put it away, hearing Barbatos come back with a small bundle of goods neatly tucked away in his arms.

“Apologies, but I believe I have everything now.”

He laid out the various products on the table, pretty much all of the brands from the Devildom and thus, unrecognizable to her, as well as various brushes and combs for her hair.

_He went all the way and then some, huh?_

“So what do I use first?”

Barbatos undid the buttons to his white gloves, pulling them off by the middle finger and setting them on the table, and she blinked rapidly.

_She felt like she was seeing something she shouldn’t with Barbatos’s bare hands, and felt even more blasphemous when she realized those hands would be in her hair. What did she even do to deserve this kind of treatment?_

She sat up straight, trying to remember from when she last had her hair done at the salon, watching as Barbatos put product in his hands, and then to her hair, doing his best to be gentle while still focusing on the knots Diavolo were absolutely to blame for in her hair.

“Is this another thing that Diavolo doesn’t do? Or am I not the only one who gets help with her hair?”

She smiled at the chuckle behind her, working more product into her hair and scalp. She all but purred at the massage he was giving.

“And what do you think, Miss Evelyn?”

“That I shouldn’t be taking this for granted.”

“Indeed, you shouldn’t.”

“Is this all because of what just happened, or...?”

“The Young Master has taken an interest in you, and I’m happy to support him in any way he wishes me to.”

_So it is because I just had my face fucked by your boss. Wicked. Talk about benefits._

She smiled at her own joke, but Barbatos was content to let it lie, brushing out her hair slowly once the worst of the knots had been undone.

“Still, though, I appreciate you taking the time to help me. I know you’re his butler, but thank you.”

He sectioned off a portions of her hair, beginning the process of braiding it close to her scalp.

“And from the bottom of my heart, you are most welcome. It’s quite enjoyable to see Lord Diavolo so taken with someone.”

“Has he never been interested in someone else before?”

He huffed out a laugh behind her.

“I think that’s a question you should ask him, not me. Though he has certainly had many suitors in the past, however.”

“I can imagine.”

_Super powerful, hot as hell, and a big dick? There are worse combos._

“There. This should suffice for the time being.”

He draped the tail of the braid over her shoulders, the strands soft as silk when she felt them.

“Thank you.”

“It was no trouble.”

“Barbatos, are you always so proper? Not that it’s bad or I dislike it, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be anything else.”

He used a towel to wipe off his hands, putting his gloves on again once he was done.

“I do have it in me to be able to enjoy some things that are most likely not what you’d deem proper, but you must remember, I serve the Young Master first and foremost.”

“Meaning your only downtime is when he tells you to relax?”

He smiled, it reaching to his eyes.

“Precisely. His schedule is quite busy, but he does try and make the effort to see that all of his subjects have some time to themselves. Though whether they take that time for themselves is another thing.”

“You mean how Lucifer is somehow constantly working?”

“He always was ambitious, even if it meant driving himself into the ground. He really should consider resting sometimes.”

He pinched the edge of his jaw, thinking.

“What?”

He met her eyes, and she could practically see the gears working behind his eyes.

“Perhaps you could be of some use. I’m not yet sure how, but since the Young Master has tasked him with helping you in all that you need, perhaps you could be of some use in getting him to actually sit down and at least work less for a period of time.”

She leaned back in the chair, giving him an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t see how that’s gonna happen. Whenever he’s not actively focused on something else around me, we’re usually butting heads like crazy. I don’t think Lucifer likes me enough for him to listen to me at all.”

Barbatos shifted on his feet, looking thoughtfully down at her.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Lucifer has always had a soft spot for troublemakers and those that irritated him. Just look at how much he cares for his brothers.”

“He has a way of showing it.”

“Of that I’ve no doubt, but perhaps there’s no harm in trying.”

She rested her head on her hand, leaning against the armrest.

“So you think they’re almost done in there?”

Barbatos checked his wristwatch before answering.

“Yes, momentarily in fact. Come.”

She followed after Barbatos, walking past him as he politely held the door open for her just as the two demons stood, concluding whatever business they were discussing, both of them turning to see the two of them enter.

“Right on time, as always, Barbatos.”

Lucifer stood there tensely, shifting uncertainly.

“I’m sure you’re busy, Diavolo, so we’ll be leaving you to it.”

He B lined for the door, turning around to look at her with a minor glare, jerking his head towards the door.

_Oh he’s taking her with him._

She looked at Diavolo who smiled kindly, inclining his head.

“Take care, Miss Evelyn.”

_____

The car ride back to the House of Lamentation was a quiet one, Lucifer barely even looking at her as he drove.

“I know you don’t think so, but I wasn’t lying when I said I got caught in the rain and Lord Diavolo helped me out.”

He shifted up, the car speeding up with traffic.

“That much was clear with your wet clothes and hair.”

“He wanted to check in on me after last night, talk about Valefar, the same stuff you wanted to talk to me about earlier today.”

“And? Have you changed your mind at all? Or are you determined to continue being a nuisance?”

She thought back to her conversation with Barbatos, smiling.

“You like it.”

He scoffed, “You have a peculiar idea of what it is I enjoy doing with my time, then.”

“You like your brothers well enough, or else you wouldn’t deal with everything they do on a daily basis.”

He rolled his eyes, still watching the road.

“Your silence is damning.”

“I’m _driving_.”

“Mhm, it’s ok Lucifer, you don’t have to share your feelings with me.”

He bristled, but didn’t say anything else to her.

“Don’t worry, though, I don’t have any more suspicious or chaotic rendezvouses scheduled today, just some time in the library with Satan, he’s helping me with my homework for the weekend.”

“Well... that’s good. For all his stubbornness, Satan is a remarkable student. You’d do well to follow his example.”

“Minus the attitude?”

He huffed out a breathless laugh, clearing his throat.

“Satan has more than earned his title as the Avatar of Wrath.”

She smiled, looking out the car window while crossing her legs.

“Thanks for the ride, Lucifer.”

“Think nothing of it.”

“I didn’t even know you had a car. Before today, I’ve only ever traveled in the Devildom with Charon driving me around.”

“My brothers have no need of their own vehicles, but Mammon does have a car, though it’s... sitting in his room.”

“He has a car in his room?”

“Yes, he does.”

She looked at Lucifer, seeing his blood red eyes meet hers, and they smiled.

“He’s so ridiculous.”

“You should’ve seen him when he was younger, he was always a handful.”

“You mean when you were all angels still?”

He raised an eyebrow, though he wasn’t annoyed.

“Yes, when we were still angels. Mammon was so rambunctious that not even Michael could reign him in. It took a lot of time and effort on my behalf to get him to behave, and even then, it was always an uphill battle.”

Lucifer parked in front of the house, turning the key back and slipping it on the inside of his uniform into some kind of pocket, getting out without another word, waiting for her to catch up after him, the car beeping when Lucifer locked it behind them.

_Can’t wait to get into properly dried clothes._

_____

Heading to the library, she was heading up the stairs to the second level, running into Beel, who looked like he was on his way to the gym, and she planted her tiny body in front of him, scowling.

“Eve! I’m happy to see you.”

She squared her body, pointing a comically angry finger at him.

“ **You**.”

His eyes went wide, confused.

“Me?”

“ _What did you do to my neck!?_ ”

She whisper yelled at him, trying not to let everyone else know about what they were doing this morning, and he sheepishly ducked his head.

“I’m sorry... you tasted good...”

Her cheeks went scarlet.

_No! Stop being cute!_

“Beel thats... thats very sweet of you, but you have to ask before you do that. Promise?”

He nodded, looking like a kicked puppy, and she felt like such a bitch.

“I promise. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“Oh no, Beel, you didn’t make me mad, I just... it’s really awkward for others when they see stuff like that. Like I told Mammon, could you imagine if Lucifer saw what you did?”

He chuckled, nodding.

“Fair enough. Ok, I promise I won’t leave any marks without your permission.”

“Thanks Beel.”

She pulled down on his wind cutter jacket, having him bend over so she could give him a quick kiss.

“Do you have a snack for your workout?”

He pulled out a tightly wrapped sandwich from his jacket pocket, surprisingly small for him.

“Belphie made me one.”

“Well that’s good. I’ll let you go then, I have to work on some homework with Satan. Have fun.”

“Thanks! I will.”

He trotted off, a distinct pep in his step as he headed out the door, and she made her way to the library, the door creaking open to a toasty arm room, the fire going and a wild Satan in his natural habitat, which was surrounded by piles of books in an armchair, looking up to her entering the room.

“Oh good, you’ve decided to show up.”

“Sorry, I got caught up in a meeting. You never texted me back though.”

He didn’t deem her response worthy of a reply, so she tip toed around the several piles of books, careful to not knock anything over, taking a seat in the middle of them, and thus, also in front of where Satan was sitting, his eyes peeking over the rim of his book down at her.

“There’s another chair over there.”

“I like it here. Don’t you ever sit on the floor?”

“No, because I’m not a child.”

“Very impressive, now anyways, are all these books about... history?”

He marked his page with a bookmark, setting it on the coffee table.

“Yes, though you weren’t at all specific about what type of history you wanted beyond that you wanted it to either be about the Devildom or the Celestial Realm, so this is what I’ve gathered for you to start reading. Afterwards, you should have a comprehensive understanding of at least the basics of our history.”

She pulled one book off the top of one stack, setting it down on the floor with a thud, as if that was any inclination as to how old and big this book was. She tried looking for a smaller book, but they all looked like this.

_I wish there were PDFs of this. Ctrl + F would be amazing right about now._

“What’s your favorite historical event?”

“You’re the one whose supposed to do the research.”

“I mean, this is technically research, but I’m also curious.”

“ _Hmph_.”

He leaned back, considering.

“I don’t have a favorite, really. That’s like asking me what my favorite book is, and I couldn’t honestly answer that. However, there’s one that comes to mind, if only because it affected all of my brothers and I...”

“You mean when you guys fell?”

“I was never an angel, really, but yes. It was called the Great Celestial War, where Lucifer and my brothers rebelled against their father, and ultimately lost, and fell to the Devildom.”

“You weren’t an angel?”

He shook his head, “It’s a very long and complicated story, and altogether not important when it comes to the whole of the story.”

She nodded, incredibly curious, but able to read the room. That wasn’t up for discussion just yet.

“So which book is that in?”

She tried skimming the labels to the books with an alphabet she could read, but Satan cleared his throat.

“You won’t find a book like that here.”

“Why? No one bothered to write it down? Or do they ban those kinds of books?”

“Hardly, but Lucifer was the one who went through the library and pulled any record of the war from the shelves. So if you want to learn more about it, he’d be the one to ask.”

“Hmm...”

She cracked open the tome, blowing on the first page and watching the dust billow up into the air.

“I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Satan chuckled, picking up his book again.

_____

“What?”

She had a notebook and pen in hand, ready to take notes while sitting in Lucifer’s private study, which was not so private as Satan was able to pull the right book on the first try to open the passage way to it, giving her a wink before closing the door on her.

So needless to say, Lucifer was more than a bit surprised when she came into the study, and then started asking him questions about the Celestial War.

“It’s for my essay, and Satan and I couldn’t find any books on it, and since he wasn’t part of it, you’re the closest thing to an authority on the topic, and I want to write about it for class.”

He buried his face in his hands, practically smooshing his face into them before combing his hair back, sighing.

“Ok... fine. What would you like to know?”

She sat down in the leather seat, facing him while he was still sitting behind his desk.

“Start at the beginning, please. How did it all start?”

_____

Some time, and a third of a bottle of demonus later, and Lucifer finished his version of the Great Celestial War, sitting in the other leather chair beside her, sipping on the final bit of demonus in his glass, his cheeks a little flushed.

“So it was all for her?”

“In a way, yes. My father was guilty of far more crimes, but... yes. I rebelled against heaven for her... and she died in the end.”

She set down her notepad on the side table, having stopped writing down notes a while ago, folding her hands in her lap.

“I don’t really know what to say.”

He shrugged, “There’s nothing really to say. It happened a long time ago, she died, and we have made the Devildom our home since then.”

“Do you regret it?”

He chuckled, looking over at her.

“ _Never_.”

He shot back the rest of his demonus, pouring himself another glass.

“Mind if I get a swig of that?”

“I thought you didn’t like demonus.”

He quipped back at her, but he smiled, handing her his glass and watching her take a painfully large gulp, the burning liquor grounding in light of his story. She coughed, handing him back his glass.

“Tastes like shit.”

“That’s because you have the tastebuds of a child.”

She poked out her tongue at him sipping demonus far more gracefully than she had.

“You know, Evelyn, you remind me of her sometimes.”

She perked up at that, curious.

“She always got into trouble, too.”

She swatted at his shoulder, and he laughed, offering her his glass of demonus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter is big! I feel like I’m on a roll! 
> 
> \- Since he has no canon name, I’ve decided to call the Demon King Ba’al, for a few reasons, but mainly because Ba’al is less of a name and more of a title; it basically means, “Lord,” and you could go through the etymology if you’d like, it’s rather interesting. Additionally, Ba’al, as a figure in mythology, was likely drawn and based off of the storm/rain/fertility god Hadad/Iškur, who was commonly depicted as wearing a bull horn headdress, and holding a club and lightning bolt. Leaving this here for information later on.
> 
> \- Idk about anyone else, but Diavolo radiates daddy energy to me. I mean, he’s the supportive dad in the friend group regardless, but 👀 I felt like I had to tone it down a bit while writing.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	12. Fangol

“Mammon! Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

“Oi, I’m almost done, ya know!”

She rolled her eyes, turning to shrug at Lucifer who was impatiently waiting in the hallway, watching her try to get Mammon out of HER bathroom, as he’d practically moved into her room without saying anything, one piece at a time too, the sneaky bastard.

Mammon moving in and getting comfortable with her wasn’t the only thing that’d changed. It’d been just over two months since she’d first arrived in the Devildom, and Mammon being clingy and attached at her hip was the least surprising part.

“Dude, come on...”

“Hold on will ya?!”

She heard the growl in the hallway, and she just stepped back. She tried her way.

_His funeral._

Lucifer marched into her room, paying no mind or anything else beyond the door that kept him from Mammon, banking on it with a fury that only Lucifer held.

“You have ten seconds before I break down this door, Mammon. Nine...”

She heard something break in the bathroom, and she sighed, hoping it wasn’t something of hers.

“Seven... six...”

More rustling, and grunts, like he was jumping into his clothes.

“Three... two...”

She stepped a few more feet away before Lucifer, with one shoulder, broke her bathroom door off its hinges, tossing it to the side and reaching for a Mammon that was doing all he could to dodge Lucifer’s hands.

“ **OI! LUCIFER! NO!** ”

She looked away, giggling a little behind her hand as Lucifer partially dragged Mammon out of her bathroom, throwing him and the rest of his clothes into the hallway.

Lucifer, eyes still burning like a roaring fire, turned to look at her, his arms folded.

“You’re paying for that.”

He grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Are you ready to go?”

“NO I’M NOT, NOT THAT ANYONE CARES ABOUT THE GREAT MAMMON!”

She put a hand on Lucifer’s forearm, holding him back from Mammon, and she straightened out his crimson tie, ignoring the scowl on his face when she swiped the bangs from out of his face, both soothing and ruffling his feathers at the same time.

_Another, far more surprising thing that’d changed since she first showed up: Lucifer and her, for the most part, had stopped clashing heads, and normally found a middle ground in most things. At times, his pride got the better of him, but maybe... they considered each other tolerable at times. Maybe._

“Satisfied?”

“Never. You?”

He huffed, his hair stirring from his breath.

“I might be, if we somehow manage to get there in time.”

“We’ll be fine, and even then, it’s not as if we have to listen to the MC’s opening speech.”

He groaned, wrapping his jacket around his shoulders, Mammon still griping in the hallway as he got dressed.

_____

“Levi, hold onto me.”

In the crowded stadium, they were pressed chest to back against each other, and she could see Levi nearing a panic attack, his chest rising and falling far too quickly as he was internally collapsing.

He tentatively grabbed at her shirt, but she replaced her shirt with her hand, his death grip on her hand almost too much.

They were heading to their seats, but now dealing with the final rush as people left the concession stands and had the same idea, and while the other brothers were able to navigate the crowd just fine, poor Levi had been lost in the crowd with her.

“Hey Levi, just keep breathing, I got you. We’re almost there.”

_Thank fuck that Lucifer had the idea to reserve a private booth otherwise there’s no way Levi would’ve survived the till halftime, let alone the whole game._

“N-n-no, I should j-just go home. Yucky otakus don’t go to n-normie events like this!”

She took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do.

“Levi, do you remember how Ruri-chan left the Devildom to go to the human world?”

He scoffed, blushing behind his hand, “Of course I do! It’s only the entire plot of my favorite anime!”

“Well don’t you think Ruri-chan was a little overwhelmed by the human world sometimes? You gotta be like Ruri-chan right now! Come on, I’ll even be your Azuki-tan!”

His mouth went agape, flustered and shaking from trying to process everything.

Eve pulled Levi close, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and started humming the anime intro from The Magical Ruri Hanai: Demon Girl, much to Levi’s chagrin, and he was sporting sn adorable, blushing, embarrassed face, stuttering out the words to it, letting her drag him through the crowd.

She felt like a linebacker in the crowd, roughly acting as a battering ram to prevent ramming Levi into the other demons and witches, all of whom were of course way taller than them, but she bunkered down, navigating the two of them to the stands, and more specifically, the bouncers.

“‘Scuse us.”

“Gonna need to see your passes.”

She sighed, trying not to be a Karen in the underworld, pulling out her lanyard from underneath her shirt, Levi doing the same. The demon’s third eye opened, glowing lightly and causing the sigils on their passes to light up, humming with energy.

“Ok, go on in.”

“Thanks.”

The demon stepped aside to let the two of them go, and she let Levi go first, finding the safety of the private box relieving, even if it was filled with the other brothers.

“Did you get what you wanted?”

Satan craned his neck to look back at her, leaning on the railing, the complimentary demonus from renting out one of these boxes in hand. Really, aside from Levi, who was still decompressing from his venture in the crowd, the others all had some variation or another of demonus.

“Yep! Here.”

She reached into her bag, pulling out the face paint colors she’d practically fought a Little D. over.

“So, who’s first?”

Asmo, who was draped all over his seat with a champagne glass in hand, winked at her.

“Oh pick me! Put little hearts underneath my eyes, it’ll look _so_ cute!”

He leaned over towards her, and she got on her knees in front of him, watching him lean down towards her, the bubbly demonus coming off his breath as he showed off as much cleavage as he possibly could, to the point that she could hear Mammon groaning.

As carefully as she could with the shitty brushes they had at the concession stand, she took the black and red paint and gave Asmo the cutest hearts she could muster, just on top of his cheekbones, taking what little knowledge she’d absorbed from Asmo doing her makeup these past few months and making sure that they accented his face shape well, and while she was doing that, the sound of the MC came over the intercom.

“ **WWWWEEELLCOOMMMMEEEE TO THIS SEASONS FIRST FANGOL MATCH!** ”

Mammon pulled out the red light sticks she’d had (forced) him to get earlier that week (on pain of being banished from her room for a week), turning them on and passing them around to everyone. She watched Levi take two, instantly posing like Ruri-chan in the newest stage adaptation of the anime and giggling like a happy kid, and she waved him over for her to do his face, doing her best at giving him face paint that would do any weeb cosplay justice. Shockingly hard with... two colors of grease paint, but Levi sat patiently, looking at anywhere that wasn’t directly at her face, cause eye contact is hard for all of us.

“You doing ok, Levi?”

The MC was going off in the background, introducing the guests of honor, Diavolo mostly, but a few other high ranking demons she hadn’t met at RAD, as well as the brothers, though Lucifer was acting as their representative when the camera turned on them, elegantly composed as ever, raising his glass up towards where Diavolo sat across from them in the coliseum.

“Mhm. Y-Yep. Totally fine.”

“You know, it’d be ok if you weren’t. This is pretty overwhelming, but I think you’re doing great.”

He stuttered, almost fucking her face art, but she saved it at the last second.

“R-Really?”

She smiled, holding his chin still as she got close to his face, trying to give details she knew he’d appreciate, and she was very much aware of his lack of breathing.

“There, go look at your face in the bathroom, I think you’ll like it.”

He crawled away, running quickly to the bathroom, and she set her sights on her next victim as she heard Levi squeal a little, who was conveniently bringing her a cocktail, green eyes cocked to the side as he held it down towards her, smiling a little.

“Thought you might want something to drink. It’ll be a long game.”

She shifted to a seat, Asmo’s legs instantly draping over her thigh as he giggled, twirling her hair in his fingers, and she motioned for Satan to sit next to her.

“... No.”

“Oh yes, come here.”

“Do you really think I want to have paint all over my face?”

“Oh come on, it’s not like I’m doing it JUST for my enjoyment, we’re all here to support Beel... and Lucifer said we all had to come, so come on, just... _pleaseletmejustdothis_.”

He sighed, sitting down and facing her, still holding his and her drinks.

“What’s in this for me?”

“My love and devotion?”

He rolled his eyes, moving to stand.

“WAIT!... I’ll... give you one favor that you can cash in at anytime for anything, no matter what.”

He hummed, leaning back.

“Anything?”

She held up her pinky, symbolizing her sacred word.

“Heh, very well.”

He grabbed her pinky with his, pulling her just barely closer to him.

“I will be collecting on that favor though.”

“Counting on it.”

“Even if I asked you to throw bleach on Lucifer’s RAD uniform?”

“Is that what you’re asking me to do? Seems a little unoriginal for you.”

He rolled his eyes, a smirk tugging at his mouth as he let her finger go.

“So do you want anything specific drawn on your face?”

He huffed, “I just said I didn’t want anything on my face, so no, I have no requests. Just don’t make me look too ridiculous.”

Levi walked behind them then, bouncing and ready for the game to start with his light sticks on and ready, and then looking back at Satan’s scowling face, she had a brilliant idea.

_Too bad she didn’t have any blue paint, because it was time to make Satan look... happy._

She giggled, dipping her paint brush and Satan glared at her, questioning her very existence while she painted on black whiskers, and a very red nose that may have resembled the blue magical cat she had in her head.

“What are you doing to my face right now?”

“Go see for yourself.”

She purred, leaning to the side so she could watch him peek his head into the bathroom mirror, sipping her drink while he closed his eyes, hand on his chest, blushing a very soft pink.

“Do you like it?”

She tried to contain her shit eating grin, accepting the very subtle nod he gave her.

“I... do. Like it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You look cute in whiskers.”

He cleared his throat, taking a long drink of his demonus, Asmo giggling behind her.

“Careful Eve, you’ll break him, though I agree with you. He does look so adorable, so much so that I just have to take a picture.”

Asmo reached for his DDD, but before he even got it out, Satan’s eyes darkened.

“If you have any interest in living through this match, you’ll reconsider taking that photo.”

Asmo whined, pouting and drinking his sorrows away at Satan being, “no fun.”

The MC was done speaking then, finished with introducing everyone and then Diavolo spoke, starting to give his rehearsed speech about the importance of unity and the success of RAD, and she sipped her drink, enjoying the sweet cranberry while she listened to him, pride blooming in her chest.

She may have helped him rehearse over the past week, giving feedback when he asked for it, but mostly just being a soundboard for him. It came as no shock to anyone that he was a talented public speaker, and she was pretty sure he just used it as an excuse to see her more this week.

She realized she was daydreaming of him for a moment too long when she felt Mammon poking her cheek, puffing his cheeks out and pointing at his face, not daring to talk during Diavolo’s speech with Lucifer in earshot distance, but she picked up the hint.

_Time to get in the zone._

_____

She _oooh’ed_ when she saw Beel absolutely ram into one of the other teams players, just absolutely flattening him into the ground, her hand over her mouth.

Beel was right when he first explained this game, it really was like American football, which made Beel the middle linebacker, and true to his size, he leveled anyone who he came in contact with. It was almost unfair with just how strong he was, but the other team was also stupid strong, so really it was just murder on both sides.

Lucifer smiled, his arms crossed as he watched Beel racing down the field to grab the player with the ball, victory imminent. Even if Beel didn’t catch them this time, they already had a lead, and there was only seconds left on the clock.

“ **YOU CAN DO IT BEEL!** ”

Mammon screamed, cheering his little bro on while they all waved their glow sticks for him, and she only let her breath out when she saw Beel catch the player by their knees, bringing them and the ball down to the ground, and she squealed, her voice drowned out by the cheers coming from the brothers, let alone the Coliseum. Even Lucifer was clapping, a proud smile on his face when he turned to look at her practically bouncing up and down beside him.

“He did it!”

“Yes, he did, as expected. Beel trains very hard for these games.”

She smiled, turning back to the field to try and find him in the mass of players piling on each other, but couldn’t see his number, at least until she saw him incoming, eyes on all of them just a little bit above him.

“Good job, Beel!”

Belphie piped up on the other side of Satan, smiling happily down at Beel as he took off his helmet, his orange hair slicked down with sweat, and Mammon hurled down a water bottle at him, and she watched him practically inhale it, pushing against Satan a little if only to get closer to Beel.

“We have food up here for you!”

She called down to him, and his eyes went wide, turning back to look at his team captain for permission to go before he jumped, quite literally doing pull ups to reach them, and she was sure she didn’t actually help, but she did what she could to help pull him up completely into the box, mostly relying on Lucifer and Mammon to help with the actual hauling.

“Ugh, you’re covered in sweat, gross. Don’t get any of it on my jacket, will ya?”

Beel laughed, still high off of his win and the exercise while Belphie hugged him, and she ran past the others into the little kitchen area, just grabbing two full plates of cheesy mushroom sliders and standing ready for Beel whenever he came to hug her, setting them down on the table before she felt him pick her up from behind, both of them laughing when he swung her around like a rag doll before setting her down.

“Here, before you go into a food coma.”

She shoved one of the plates towards him, giving him some room to be the Avatar of Gluttony in his sweat and grass stained Fangol uniform.

“Well since Beel one, guess which demon is cashing in his earnings tonight, huh?”

“The same one buying the drinks, hopefully.”

Asmo tried clinging to Mammon, a little wobbly on his feet with his cheeks flushed, but Mammon jumped away and all she could think of was that he looked like a cat seeing a zucchini for the first time, and she snorted.

“What was that?”

Belphie, who was next to Beel sitting contentedly as he ate, looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

“Nothing... it’s nothing. I’m just laughing at Mammon.”

She tried to hold in her giggles, but the more she tried to stifle them, the more she just couldn’t hold it in, her shoulders shaking as she watched Asmo and Mammon continue to just be themselves around each other.

“That’s how you laugh? Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

He eyed her funnily as she got the last of the giggles out, wiping the tears from her eyes carefully.

“What, did I fuck up my face paint?”

He shook his head, giving a lazy smile while chuckling, “No, you just kind of sounded stupid.”

She shrugged, leaning back and giving him her full attention.

“Yeah well you look stupid, emo boy.”

He snickered at her comment, not at all angry, just... ornery. At least for the time being. Belphie had never really adjusted to the amount of time Beel spent with her, and he definitely let her know when Beel wasn’t around, but he’d stopped with the death threats and actively sabotaging her, if only because Beel got really upset one time when he temporarily cursed and she started taking on... characteristics of a frog. She remembered how Lucifer had dropped his coffee mug suddenly on the table when her tongue flung out and ate the piece of toast he had in his hand, stunned while Belphie cackled in the background.

So if only for Beel, he’d stopped most of his antics, but even their little interaction now had Beel uneasy, his eyes darting between them while he chewed slowly.

“Hey Beel, do you want something special today? I can go get something from the concession stands if you’re craving something like that.”

He hummed happily, Belphie handing him a soda, talking with his mouth full and shoving some Grimm in her hand.

“I wan’ sumthing spicy please.”

Easy enough, given Devildom food.

“Ok I’ll be right back.”

She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, Belphie looking away and pouting.

“Oi! That’s enough Eve! Probably shouldn’t even be getting between Beel and his food right now anyways, ya?”

She pinched his cheek super quickly, Mammon growling while acting frustrated, his cheeks pink when she passed by him through the door.

_____

“Va...vada...”

She groaned, trying to read the devil script on the board before getting in line and ordering. She’d been getting enough practice with Satan, who’d actually willingly agreed to help teach her how to read and write in the devil’s tongue, but a lot of that so far only included proper grammar (no actual dialect practice yet, cause apparently the dialects change depending on which level of hell you’re in) and she’d been told she sounded super formal whenever she tried speaking it with the brothers, so she was trying to psych herself up enough to order, in the off chance the bull faced demon didn’t speak any human language she knew.

A howler demon chattered behind her, it’s singular eye staring at her while it’s circular mouth opened and closed, and she made religious eye contact with them to make sure she didn’t stare at their mouth.

“Sorry, go ahead, I’m not in line.”

She stepped aside, gesturing with her hand as obviously as she could, and the demon chirped, awkwardly sidestepping around her, their body unable to swerve around her easily, so she gave them as much room as she needed, the tap of hits many legs hitting the cobblestone.

_Maybe there’s a translator app in the AkuStore..._

“Miss Evelyn.”

She looked up to Barbatos’s voice, his smile quiet as he inclined his head slightly towards her.

“Hey Barbatos, did you enjoy the game?”

He smiled.

“I did, however... if you have the time, would you be so kind as to follow me?”

She nodded, putting away her DDD. She knew why he was here.

She kept close, trusting Barbatos implicitly as she followed him throughout the coliseum, the roaring sounds of the crowd muffled the deeper they went, and when he paused, stepping aside for her to pass him in a dimly lit part of the hall, she knew to expect the feeling of Diavolo’s arms wrapping themselves around her, his deep chuckle in her ear all too familiar.

“Miss me?”

“Is that even a question that needs an answer?”

He nipped her ear, feeling his hands beginning to undo the belt and zipper on her pants, his thumbs looping into the belt loops.

“Put your hands on the wall for me.”

She obeyed, the rough stone cold against her skin, feeling his lips leave a trail of kisses from the back of her neck all the way down to the curve of her hips, roughly biting her ass when he pulled down her pants, and she laughed breathlessly, lifting her legs to step out of her pants, Diavolo tossing her pants for Barbatos to catch, who wordlessly folded them, holding them in his hands as he stood their quietly, smirking at them while making sure to watch for any demon who made the mistake of wandering too close to see anything.  
  


_This was hardly their first time, and not even for being in a place where others could catch them. She thought that a part of it was because Diavolo enjoyed the thrill of it, but the other part of her knew that for all his attention on her, he couldn’t risk showing his favoritism like this, and least of all from the brothers, and so for now, they would share these small moments. Barbatos would bring her, they’d have their fun, and Barbatos would ensure they weren’t interrupted before they had to part again, waiting until the next opportunity._

A hand squeezed and played with her ass, and she could hear him undoing his coat and pants, her whole body shivering the moment she felt him press against her, his hand snaking up her back and into her hair, gradually pulling her back up towards him by the grip he had on her, her breath short as he grinded slowly against her ass.

“Does that feel good?”

He purred in her ear, and she nodded, pushing back against him, feeling as if the sigh he gave her was the best thing she’d heard all day.

“Evelyn, look at you, we’re in public and you’re behaving this way with me. What do you think Barbatos thinks of that kind behavior?”

She smiled, leaning further back into Diavolo while sneaking a peak at Barbatos, his eyes distinctly predatory in his gaze, but beyond that, he made no physical indication as to how he felt, watching quietly as Diavolo spun her around, backing her up into the wall.

She whined a little when he lifted her up, her back pressed against the wall and sitting on the knee he put underneath her to keep her just high enough to where she could barely touch the ground with her toes.

He roughly pulled down her shirt, stretching out the fabric until her breasts were exposed, along with the near constant marks that were left on her chest from Asmo, Mammon, and Beel since she became intimate with all of them, and his eyes flared molten gold with jealously.

“You’ve been bad since I last saw you like this.”

“What can I say? A girl likes to have fun.”

She smiled, only the barest trace of fear running through her body, from the thrill of having his sole attention like this. He let go of her hair, moving his hands just underneath her knees, and he leaned in, pushing her knees all the way to her chest, his lips catching hers in a possessive kiss, all teeth and tongue and she threw her arms around his neck, getting lost in the feel of him for the moment before she felt his knee move, his arms the only thing holding her up, his hips pressing against hers, and she could feel him pressing against her, and she whined.

“I want you inside of me.”

He groaned, burying his face in her shoulder, moving his hips to line up just right with hers.

“Tell me... that again. Tell me how much you want _me_.”

Her face felt hot, but she held him close, the smell of his cologne almost overbearing with the heat coming from their bodies.

“I want to be with you. I want you to fuck me into this wall, I want... to feel you stretch me ou- _ah_!”

Diavolo slid in easily, her cry coming more from shock than him hurting her, pushing harshly into her to the point she found it hard to breath under the weight of him, but she kept whispering into his neck.

“I want you to use me however you want, I- _fuck_! I want... _ah_ , you to only want me.”

“I do only want you.”

His hips bucked harder into her as he panted into her neck, his breath hot on her skin, her cunt aching from him already in the best way, her toes curling as they rested just behind his head, especially when he started stroking that spot inside of her, the rhythm just slow enough and yet just hard enough for the air to leave her lungs, a pitiful whine leaving her lips even when she bit down on her bottom lip.

“Don’t get shy now, Evelyn. I want to hear you. I want to know what you sound like when you think about me at night.” He pulled his head back, putting his forehead against hers as he forced her to look him in the eyes as he fucked her, knowing he was slowly building her pleasure.

“I love seeing you like this. I just want to break you and make you scream my name, begging me to keep going.”

She clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering as she struggled to breathe, the feel of him almost too much.

“D... I can’t... I-”

“I’ve got you, Evelyn. Come for me, sweetheart.”

He kissed her the moment he felt her start to come, going harder and driving her mad as she felt her whole body slip into euphoria, barely able to do anything but cry out his name into his ear, her body tightly woven around him.

“I’m gonna cum, Eve... _ah_! _Fuck_!”

His hips stuttered for a moment before they slowed down almost to a complete stop, pushing as deeply into her as he could, and she winced, feeling the sharp puncture of his fangs into her skin as he bit into her shoulder, almost moaning out her name.

She kissed his forehead, damp with a light sweat as he came back down from his high, releasing her shoulder with an apologetic kiss, the wound starting to bleed.

“Damn it.”

He shuddered as he pulled out of her, easing her down to the ground, and she leaned back against the wall, her legs jelly and hips bruised as she felt his cum already start to drip down the inside of her legs.

Barbatos stepped forward to hand Diavolo a handkerchief, which he took and immediately wiped up her shoulder, applying pressure to stop it from bleeding, and she sucked in a breath through her teeth, the bite stinging when he pressed on it.

“... sorry.”

She laughed a little, covering his hand with hers. He looked really guilty, his eyes avoiding hers as he worried his lip between his teeth.

“You didn’t meant to. Besides, it’s nothing a shopping spree or special vacation couldn’t fix, you know...”

She winked at him, laughing as he shook his head.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I’m sure.”

_____

“I got it!”

Eve bursted through the door to the same box she’d left all the boys in earlier, wearing a new shirt conveniently from a concession stand, a styrofoam box filled with something that resembled a Bombay Burger for Beel in hand, and she made a B line straight for him, popping it open while she stepped over Belphie who was inconveniently sleeping on the floor while Asmo and Mammon were dancing to the music that was playing over the speakers in the room, Levi kind of participating by doing that really famous dance from Kyoukai no Kanata, and to be honest, he was rocking it, but she promised Beel food so he took priority.

“You were gone for a really long time, was everything ok?”

Beel took her hand in his, just gently trying to check in on her, but she squeezed his hand, smiling.

“Yeah, I just had a hard time trying to read all the signs in the devil tongue and I wanted to get you something I knew you’d like. Here...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- My partner is obsessed with Fairytail, so that means even without watching it, I know about the blue cat Happy. 
> 
> \- kyoukai no kanata is an anime of course, and the dance can be looked up if you google that anime and “future star” so you can see just how Levi is killing it on the dance floor. 
> 
> \- the Bombay Burger is a real thing, and it’s delicious, I think it’s actually called vada pav, but it’s basically a deep fried potato patty on a bun with green chilis, garlic, mustard seeds, and turmeric, it’s so good.


	13. Song of Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW brief mentions of sexual harassment and rape in a discussion, though it’s minimal

“Help me please! This is heavy!”

She struggled under the weight of Asmo’s suitcase, doing all she could to not collapse under it while loading it into the trunk of Lucifer’s car.

She felt someone lift the load from her arms with ease, setting it down in the car while she immediately sat down on the cobblestone, almost sweating from carrying the thing from Asmo’s room to the car. He had two more bags packed, and she didn’t know if she had it in her to go back up there knowing how much they weighed now.

Satan finished organizing the newest addition to the trunk, turning a little to look at her on the ground.

“Asmo never did know how to rough it out.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t come off as the camping type.”

“ _None_ of us are. I can’t believe we’re being forced to go camping, of all things.”

She smiled, trying to be sympathetic and not at all to blame for mentioning to Diavolo how much she’d enjoyed camping as a kid with her family, who then decided for fall break, he’d be inviting both the brothers and the RAD exchange students for a camping trip deep in the Devildom’s forest. She was pretty sure Lucifer knew she was kind of to blame, but if he did, he clearly hadn’t shared his suspicions with anyone else, despite his own chagrin opinion of the forced vacation.

“I’m sure Diavolo is just wanting to have an excuse to not do paperwork and figured he’d invite us along, and you know how Lucifer is when we get invited to go to stuff.”

He rolled his eyes, huffing.

“Only too well. Not much of an invitation when we’re not allowed to say no.”

She shrugged, not really in the mood to deal with Satan getting riled up by Lucifer’s behavior when it came to Diavolo.

“So have you finished packing yet, Satan?”

He nodded, leaning against two green and blue bags in the trunk.

“I finished preparing for the trip last night. Even have a book picked out for the ride there.”

“Is where we’re going far?”

“A bit far, yes. It’ll be a few hours to drive there, before we have to hike a bit on foot to our actual campsite. I hear it’ll be near some interesting historical sites here in the devildom that I’ve read about in the past, you should come with me to see them.”

“Maybe I will, we’ll see.”

He smiled, extending his hand down to her to help her stand.

“Then we best get moving.”

She groaned, twisting a little to pop her back, making Satan scrunch his nose at her.

“Fair enough. Oh, and let it be know that when we start hiking, I’m not carrying anyone else’s bag but my own.”

_____

“ _Oi_ , what do you mean we can’t ride in your car?”

“Blame Asmo for his needless amount of bags, they’ve filled up my entire backseat. All of you will have to have Charon drive you to the meet up point. At least that way I can ensure you’ll actually arrive on time.”

Lucifer stood tall, visibly irked while frowning at the rest of the boys while they were standing outside. No way Lucifer was going to leave before making sure they were all packed into the taxi, and going at a rate of speed that he knew they wouldn’t risk jumping out of at.

“But _Lucifer_ , there won’t even be signal for me to upload any status updates or photos to my fans!”

Asmo crossed his arms, blinking rapidly to avoid his teary eyes from spilling over, his mascara too expensive to waste, clearly on the verge of a tantrum from the idea of being surrounded by sticks and mud.

“At least the Devildom doesn’t have mosquitos. Would be way worse if there was mosquitos.”

“What’s a mosquito?”

Belphie yawned, unused to being awake before noon.

“Tiny blood sucking bugs that carry diseases on Earth. They suck ass.”

Belphie sneered at that.

“The Devildom has its own unique creatures we’ll have to be wary of in the forest, but yes... there won’t be any mosquitos.”

Lucifer sighed, crossing his arms while looking down at her, an eyebrow raised.

“What?”

He pulled out his DDD, typing on the screen, and she felt her own buzz, and she saw a text from Lucifer.

Lucifer 0913:

_It was already hard enough to get them this far, please refrain from giving them any more ammunition to fight me further on this._

She made a face, responding quietly.

0913:

_Sorry._

He sighed next to her, his mouth twitching upwards while he texted, the brothers conveniently distracted by Asmo trying to take a selfie of them all to post on his Devilgram before not being able to for the weekend.

Lucifer 0914:

_What am I going to do with you?_

She shrugged, putting her DDD away just as Charon pulled up, the doors unlocking and eerily opening as the rest of them piled in.

“Come on, Eve!”

Mammon called out to her in the cab, and she took a step forward, instantly feeling a firm but gentle hand on her elbow.

“Yes?”

“There’s still room in the passenger seat, if you’d prefer to ride with me. It’ll certainly be much... quieter than riding with my brothers, but the choice is yours.”

She looked back to the cab, the brothers waiting, and then back to Lucifer, a calm expression on his face as he waited for her answer.

“I think...”

_____

She buckled herself in, waiting for Lucifer to finish shoving what little space had been left for his bag, and getting situated in his own seat.

“Think you can see out of the back mirror?”

“Barely, but we’ll be fine.”

“Wasn’t worried.”

He huffed out a breathless laugh, checking his DDD one last time before turning the ignition, the car roaring to life.

She adjusted her seat, turning on the seat warmer, Lucifer pulling right behind the Styx cab, a stern look on his face.

“You doing ok over there?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

She shifted to face him with her whole body, kicking her shoes off and tucking her legs underneath her on the seat.

“You feel off is all. You know, if you’d like, I could drive if you’d like to take a nap or something.”

He smiled, glancing over at her.

“I’m perfectly capable of driving myself, and last I checked, you don’t have a license to drive here in the Devildom.”

“It can’t be that much different than driving on Earth. Besides, if I really get in trouble, you’ll be right here to help me, or I could call Diavolo.”

He shifted, his finger tapping on the steering wheel.

“Maybe someday, but not now. You’re only just starting to understand the devil speech in conversation. Road signs are a completely different entity.”

“True, but the option stands if you want me to.”

“Noted. Thank you.”

She hummed, lazily watching the Devildom city pass by. It’d be a little bit before they were outside of the city center. Maps didn’t really explain just how... massive the Devildom was. Made the idea of New York City plus Austin and LA mashed together look small.

“Think we could get some snacks for the road? Or a drink maybe?”

“You didn’t think to grab something _before_ we left?”

“Beel ate everything that we didn’t put in coolers for this weekend, so...”

He sighed, deeply.

“Very well. I suppose we could grab something along the way. It’ll be a long ride. But I swear, if you spill something in here...”

“I won’t, I promise!”

He grunted, making a slight detour for a corner store off the main highway in the city, parking in front of it.

“Is there anything you want specifically?”

“I’ll come in with you and order. I don’t know what it all has in there.”

“Ok then, don’t take too long. We need to be able to make it there on time.”

_____

She stood at the counter, the succubi cashing them out practically leaning over the counter, getting drunk off of the sight of Lucifer swiping his black card to pay for their drinks.

“So, what does a succubi like me need to do to get a date with you, handsome?”

Lucifer ignored her, looking to Eve while she sipped on her poison apple berry slushee with coconut in it.

“Ready?”

She nodded, slurping loudly through her straw to answer him, and he chuckled.

The succubi then actually crawled on top of the counter, her tail waving seductively as she got way closer than Eve thought Lucifer would let her, panting like an animal at his glare.

“How ‘bout right now? We could just step outside while I’m on break. If not you, maybe her then. We could share her together, she looks like a delicious little human.”

Lucifer out a hand on her lower back, quickly guiding her out of the store to the safety of his car, opening the door and closing it for her before he walked around to his side, getting in and putting his coffee in the center console before turning turning on the car, pulling out without another word.

“You a popular demon, then?”

He exhaled, sipping his coffee while they sat at a red light.

“I _hate_ succubi.”

“Why?”

Not that she was explicitly fond of them, but she wasn’t inherently against them either.

“They don’t know the meaning of the word no.”

“All of them?”

“Yes, all of them. Some may have better self control than others, but at the end of it all, we’re all demons, Evelyn. We’re not creatures known for our moral choices and self restraint when it comes to doing what we want.”

She nodded quietly, thinking back to when she was at The Fall with everyone. Maybe the ones that worked there were more in control of their urges than others.

“Yeah, but consent is everything. I get that demons are supposed to take what they want and all that jazz, but like... does that mean lust demons are one bad day away from rape? What about Asmo?”

She was almost uncomfortable with this conversation, but mostly about the idea of someone she knew and trusted being even remotely possible of something like that.

“No, that... is always a choice, which is why I don’t care for succubi to begin with. Though that can be either a good or a bad thing, depending on how you choose to perceive it.”

“Explain, please.”

He cleared his throat, putting his coffee down before taking off, merging into traffic.

“It means... that every time it does happen with a succubi, or whomever, that it was intentional. That succubi at the store knew I wasn’t interested, yet persisted to harass the both of us. However, it also means that no matter how much someone like Asmo may want to be with someone, that his many partners would never be at risk from him, because my brother is... licentious, but he’s hardly a predator in such a way.”

She let out a breath, relieved from Lucifer’s reassurance. And his protection when it came to this world and all the things she didn’t know about it yet.

“Well that’s... good.”

“Indeed... are you enjoying your drink?”

She smiled, sipping more on it. She was already about 3/4s of the way done with it.

“Yep. What about you, enjoying yours?”

“Quite. I’ve always appreciated melancholy coffee, and this one is especially good.”

“You want coffee that’ll put you in a bad mood?”

She made a face at him, to which he raised an eyebrow.

“You ordered a slushee that’ll make you glow like a candle for the next few hours?”

“Excuse me?”

_____

Evelyn the Night Light. That’s what she was now. Not that it was at all helpful sitting in a car for hours, but when she stepped out of the car, almost everyone’s eyes went wide, Lucifer smiling ear to ear.

“Eh, what happened?! You’re... you’re _glowing_!”

Mammon zipped over to where she was, poking her arm roughly before she flicked his hand away with her fingers.

“Six words. Poison apple berry slushee with coconut.”

Mammon paused before laughing, an ugly snort escaping him while he bent over himself.

“Lucifer didn’t warn me, come on man...”

“To be quite fair, I didn’t think I had to, but from now on I’ll warn you of any strange effects that the food here in the Devildom might have on a human from now on.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing full well he was full of bullshit and had no real intention of ever doing that because of just how funny he found the current situation.

“Had Lord Diavolo and Barbatos arrived yet?”

“No, Barbatos messaged us saying they had to make a slight detour for something. Should be here soon though.”

Mammon had started to lean on her for support, wiping away tears from his eyes, and she probably had a massive resting bitch face going right now.

“I wouldn’t worry too much, Evelyn.”

Satan strolled over to her, and she could see the fucking smile he was barely trying to stifle.

“Just think of how useful you’re going to be when we need to set up the tents.”

“I swear I’m gonna...”

Her orneriness was interrupted by the arrival of Diavolo’s car, and she put her face in her hand, knowing that there was no way Diavolo would let this go unnoticed. Maybe with Barbatos saying something about being polite...

“Evelyn! You’re positively _radiant_ today!”

Diavolo popped his head out of the car, beaming and she groaned.

_Not the dad jokes. It’s too early._

He made straight for her, a bright smile on his face while he laughed.

“Now what’s caused this?”

He looked to Lucifer, who inclined his head.

“Poison apple berry slushee with coconut. She wasn’t aware of its affects on humans.”

Diavolo belted out a raucous laugh, and she sulked.

“I didn’t know...”

“There there...”

Diavolo reached out to wrap his arm around her shoulders then, but he pulled back before it was too obvious what he was doing, his usual winning smile a mask for his inability to comfort her in the way he’d grown used to in private.

“It only lasts for a few hours, so before long you should be back to your normal, non glowing self.”

She sighed, still embarrassed but hopeful that the effect would wear off before at least the other exchange students would see her.

_____

_With everything in her... fuck exercise._

She was only carrying her pack that held her clothes and toiletries for the weekend, but when they said it was a hike, she thought maybe a mile to the campsite, and she wasn’t keeping pace so she had no idea if they were close. She just kept trudging on. At leas the Devildom was always cold, and her body had heated up from the hike, to the point she could see the heat coming off her body in the cold air.

“Eve, how are you doing? Need any help?”

Simeon in his somehow perfectly wipe robes in the middle of a forest came up beside her, a kind smile on his face.

“I’m making it. Just tired is all.”

“I could take your pack if you’d like.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose, besides, you’re already carrying yours. Wouldn’t it be heavy to carry mine?”

Solomon laughed behind her.

“Not at all. Like demons, we angels possess incredible strength. Allow me...”

He eased off her pack, adjusting his own so hers could sit just atop it, and he extended is arm out to her.

“You may lean on me, if you need to. I’m always here to help.”

She laughed, unused to this level of... benevolence. Not to say the brothers weren’t kind, just that normally it was either they wanted something or she’d just done something for them. Admittedly, she’d neglected on getting to know the other exchange students as well as she could have, but perhaps that could change this weekend.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Of course.”

He was moving just a little ahead of her, the incline sharpening with each step, and she tried to keep up without any help, but she was slowing down, and it looked like at the top she’d actually have to haul herself up over a ledge.

“Come on guys! I can see the campsite up from here!”

Luke poked his head over the side of the edge, smiling down at them.

“Do you mean that? Or can your angel eyes see farther than us?”

Solomon piped up behind her and she laughed at the reference that went clear over Luke’s head.

“Yes, it’s right there. The demons have started setting up camp, hurry up! I want to get a good spot!”

Simeon made it look easy when he climbed over the ledge, gingerly accepting Luke’s (unnecessary) help with pulling him up, and she heard him set down the bags before extending his hand down to her, and she stopped caring about asking him for help then, grabbing each other’s wrist as he lifted her up til she could wrap her arms around his shoulders, safely pulling her over the edge, where she watched as he pulled up Solomon as well.

“Here.”

Luke handed her a bottle from his pack, opening it for her before handing it to her.

“Is this gonna have any weird affects on humans?”

“I... I don’t think so? It’s just water.”

Suspicious. But she was thirsty, so she’d risk growing a temporary arm right now. It was somehow ice cold and she was so relieved, but refrained from draining his entire bottle.

“Thank you.”

“Did you get enough?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to empty your bottle, so here, you can have it back.”

He held up a tiny hand, shaking his head.

“No, keep drinking if you need to. It’s blessed to be ever filling with water, so you can’t empty it.”

“That’s... very useful.”

He smiled, waiting patiently with her while Simeon and Solomon moved closer to the campsite.

“So are you excited to go camping, Luke?”

He nodded quickly, “I’ve never gone camping before. Have you?”

She finished gulping down the water she needed, actually handing it back to him now.

“Lots of times. It’s pretty common where I’m from in the Human Realm.”

Luke ‘oh’ faced at her, clearly impressed.

“So... if I have any questions about camping, is it ok if I ask you?”

“Of course, Luke. I don’t know everything about camping, but I’m sure I know the basics.”

They both turned their heads to look over at the campsite then, more specifically, Satan and Lucifer on the verge of a fight while trying to set up one of the larger tents that had several poles.

“Speaking of, we should...”

“Yep.”

_____

Once the tents were up, Barbatos had started a fire up before night came, so once protective wards were set up around the camp (cause apparently creatures beyond her imagining lurked in the wood, but Solomon assured her that his wards would prevent anything from coming in that wasn’t welcome), they all sat around the fire, relaxing.

“Levi, want another s’more?”

He startled, trying to hide his stuffed cheeks while nodding, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve.

She handed him a marshmallow, since he still had his roasting stick, popping it on the top for him to toast.

“Can I have another one, too?”

Solomon leaned over Asmo, who took the opportunity to snuggle up into him, touching up his nails with his travel sized manicure set, smiling when she handed him two marshmallows, to which he stuck on his stick, and shoved straight into the fire, blackening them.

It made her grimace, because he burned them beyond blackened.

Beel, who was sitting beside her, waited patiently for her to hand him his share. It’d been deemed necessary for her to monitor the precious marshmallows for the weekend, seeing as Beel only respected two people when it came to telling him no to food: her and Belphie, who was already asleep in one of the tents.

On the other side of the fire, Barbatos had set up a makeshift grill of sorts, cooking dinner on the demon equivalent of cast iron, the aroma of lamb and dill potatoes mouthwatering, and when Barbatos looked up at her from the fire, she smiled, leaning forward on her hands.

_Smells so good._

She mouthed the words at him, and he returned her smile before returning his attention to the food.

Behind him, was Diavolo and Lucifer, sitting off to the side and chatting amicably, and she hoped that they were actually taking advantage of this time off, and not talking about the Devildom or RAD.

She caught Diavolo’s eye as he glanced her way, smiling at her briefly before continuing his conversation with Lucifer, who looked between them at the same time, and she quickly looked away, meeting Simeon’s eyes as he was helping Luke make the perfect s’more, the latter religiously making sure the ratio between marshmallow, chocolate, and gram cracker was just right. He gave her a sweet smile.

“Will dinner be done anytime soon, Barbatos? It smells really good...”

Beel made puppy eyes at the sizzling food on the fire, and Barbatos moved to grab the metal plate bowl things meant for camping, starting to dish out the food as his answer, handing food first to Diavolo and Lucifer, then Beel, and so forth. She waited for everyone to get their food first, taking a moment to look up at the dark sky, the stars particularly bright from where they were sitting, and she felt a warm plate gently sat in her lap, everyone else sectioned off, eating their food quietly or with little conversation.

“Here, Miss Evelyn.”

“Oh, sorry, thank you.”

She scooted over, patting the now free spot next to her, and Barbatos smiled.

“Well thank you, I do appreciate that.”

He sat down next to her on the wooden bench, taking a bite of his own food while they ate.

“You know, Barbatos, you really are an amazing cook.”

She tried to be polite about how she was wolfing down his food, especially with him right next to her.

“It makes me happy that you think so. I’ve certainly had many years to practice, though I’ve yet to perfect every recipe.”

“I’m sure you will, just give it a century with how often you cook.”

He smiled, giving her a brief, impossibly small laugh, and she felt like she’d seen an actual unicorn. She was as quiet as she could be when she spoke, not wanting to draw attention.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh, Barbatos.”

He chewed politely, raising his eyebrow while looking at her sideways.

“Oh? And tell me, did it meet your expectations?”

She smiled at her food, knowing he was watching her.

“Well, hearing it made me want to see you laugh more often, is all. I think you have a wonderful laugh.”

She cleaned off her fork, meeting his eyes that quietly watched her, a contemplative look on his face.

“What? Do I have food on my face?”

They both smiled, and he shook his head a little.

“No, my apologies. Thank you though for your compliment, it’s very kind of you to say so.”

She focused on her food then, unsure of what to do in the moment. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but she felt... tension. She wasn't sure what to do with it, occasionally sneaking glances at the others while they ate.

_____

While unrolling her sleeping bag, fluffing her pillow and unfolding the blanket she brought with her, she listened to the conversation outside the tent between Mammon and, well... everyone.

“What do you mean I can’t sleep in the same tent as Eve?! _Come on now_...”

She turned around, poking her head outside the tent to watch, Mammon crossing his arms while Lucifer explained the sleeping situation.

“Because you’ll be sleeping in the tent with me, Lord Diavolo, and Barbatos, that’s why.”

He groaned, and Beel, who was finishing off the marshmallows from earlier, spoke with his mouth still full.

“He normally sleeps in Eve’s room anyways, Lucifer, you know that.”

“Which is why he should spend time with others! This is a great opportunity for all of us to spend time with each other, and it’s been quite some time since I’ve hung out with you, Mammon!”

Diavolo wrapped Mammon in a strong side hug, of which there was no escaping from, and he looked to where her head was sticking out of the tent.

“Which is why Evelyn will be sharing a tent with Simeon and Solomon! I hear she hasn’t had much time to see them outside of RAD, so it only makes sense for them to share some time together. Luke will stay with Belphie and Beel, and Levi with Satan and Asmo.”

He laughed heartily, but she saw right through it.

_He put me with an angel and someone I didn’t know THAT well. Jealous much?_

Mammon struggled, not physically, but mentally as he looked at her, growling a little at his frustration of not being able to sleep next to her. For all his denying that he did it for himself, and that he stayed in her room for her benefit, he seemed genuinely upset and she felt bad, butquestioning Diavolo’s direct wishes so openly wasn’t an option.

Simeon picked up his bag, Luke grabbing his hand for reassurance as he whimpered a little, scared of sleeping in the same tent as demons, no doubt, but Simeon smiled, squeezing his hand.

“You’ll be just fine, Luke. I think you’ll find that the demons are in fact quite kind when they choose to be, and besides, if you truly need me, I’ll only be a few steps away.”

He slowly pried off the iron grip from the little angel, ever patient, before joining her in the tent, Solomon following after him.

She could hear others still either bickering about the sleeping arrangements or just accepting the decision and entering their tents, with it being already late in the night.

“I call one of the corners.”

Solomon stepped over her, pulling out his sleeping arrangement in a hurried, chaotic way, and then he created a tiny ball of light from magic, almost like a literal fairy light as he started organizing everything.

She picked up a book the fell out of his bag, looking at the golden Hebrew script embossed on the black leather.

“Do you know what that is?”

Solomon was sitting down now, taking off his shoes while looking at her. On the other side of her, Simeon was quietly getting ready for bed.

“Not in the slightest. It looks beautiful, though.”

He smiled, “Thank you. It’s my Shir ha-Shirim, though my own version is perhaps much longer than what most humans today have read, as I’ve been adding to it since when I reigned as King in Judah.”

She opened up the pages, not knowing what he meant, the paper being fragile and so with great care, she turned the pages, unable to read Solomon’s writing in Hebrew.

“What does it say?”

Simeon chuckled behind her, and she turned to look at him, now in clothes more befitting for sleeping, his shoulders still bare in his fluffy comforter.

“What?”

“I’m not laughing at you, Eve, however it’s not my place to tell you what his... book is about.”

She turned back to Solomon, eying him, and he smiled mischievously, removing the white piece of fabric carefully off his shoulders, folding it while getting on his knees, reciting some kind of incantation over it in a language she could only guess at.

“ _Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tzivanu l’hitateif batzitzit_.”

He bowed his head for a moment before moving it then, gently putting it in a safe place before turning back to her, pulling off his cloak and shirt in a much less dignified manner, his skin covered in designs ultimately foreign to her, yet somehow incredibly familiar, like sigils on his skin.

“The Shir ha-Shirim is, for a lack of better terms, a book of poetry about two lovers.”

“Solomon... am I holding a book of smutty poems?”

He blushed a little, shaking his head, “You’ve been around the demon brothers for too long.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. I Have A Pact With Seventy Two Demons And Counting.”

He chuckled, leaning back against his pillow, “Fair enough, but no, it’s not me writing smut, though love _is_ passionate.”

She flipped to a random page in his book, glancing over the long dried ink.

“So can you read me some?”

He blushed, shifting a little in his blanket.

“Are you embarrassed to read me your poetry?”

He looked to Simeon for help, who just chuckled, shaking his head.

“Oh no, this is your decision.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes and reaching to take the book from her, looking over the page she’d flipped to.

“This one?”

She laid back on her pillow, her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes, smiling.

“Yes, that one, please.”

He cleared his throat, Simeon now perfectly quiet beside her as Solomon whispered, reading to them, the only light in the tent now coming from the fire, his magic gone.

“I was asleep, but my heart was awake. It is the voice of my beloved who knocks: "Open to me, my sister, my love, my dove, my undefiled; for my head is filled with dew, and my hair with the dampness of the night."

He paused, waiting for either of them to comment, but they both laid there, listening to his voice as he spoke, the cracking of the campfire just a little louder than his own voice.

“I have taken off my robe. Indeed, must I put it on? I have washed my feet. Indeed, must I soil them?”

She turned her head to look at Simeon, interested at both where the poem was going and what his reaction might be. But he was quietly laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand, and he met her eyes, the bright blue muted in the dark.

“My beloved thrust his hand in through the latch opening. My heart pounded for him.”

Simeon’s gaze lingered, as if he was seeing her face for the first time, and he made no move to look away or hide his gaze from her, painfully bare in a way she wasn’t used to. There was so much about Simeon she found foreign, but perhaps the thing she found most strange to her was his transparency when it came to something like this.

“I rose up to open for my beloved. My hands dripped with myrrh, my fingers with liquid myrrh, on the handles of the lock.”

He moved his hand, skin bare with no gloves, and he delicately brushed the hair on her face aside, his eyes following the movement, and her own studying him.

“I opened to my beloved; but my beloved left; and had gone away. My heart went out when he spoke. I looked for him, but I didn’t find him. I called him, but he didn’t answer.”

He removed his hand, as if the touch of her hair too intimate of a gesture to linger for too long, but he smiled at her, his cheeks darkening slightly, or maybe it was just the fire gradually dying down.

“The watchmen who go about the city found me. They beat me. They bruised me. The keepers of the walls took my cloak away from me.”

She looked from Simeon to Solomon, his face serious, but she realized, he was no longer looking at the page of the open book, which rested open on his lap.

“I adjure you, daughters of Jerusalem, If you find my beloved, that you tell him that I am faint with love.”

He placed a ribbon bookmark in the page then, closing it gently before setting it to the side, folding his hands in his lap as he laid back, mirroring the rest of them.

She felt like she should say something, but the air in the tent was heavy.

“You have quite a way with words, Solomon.”

Simeon spoke what she was feeling, and she heard Solomon chuckle, perhaps a little closer than he was a moment ago by the sound of his voice.

“What he said. I’d’ve never thought you’d write stuff like that.”

He really laughed then, but tried to stay quiet, as others were no doubt trying to sleep.

“You do know I was married, right?”

She looked at his silhouette, doubtful.

“When I was King, I had many wives, all of whom I cherished, but in regards to the poem I just read, that was for my wife Namaah. I think she’d laugh now, knowing I’ve kept the poems after all these years.”

“Is... she not around anymore? I mean, I don’t want to be insensitive, I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re still here, but I don’t want to presume...”

“No... she died many years ago, long before the world we know today existed. She passed away shortly after our son Rehoboam became King of Judah. We’d hoped to live a quiet life together while our son lived on, ruling Judah in our place, but that’s not what happened. My son was foolish and drove Judah to civil war, but perhaps that was my own fault for not being the father I should've been to him. Or perhaps, it was simply the result of angering HaShem for choosing to respect the wishes of my wives over that of his will and testament. I suppose I’ll never know.”

He sighed, getting under his covers, and she pulled her own up around her, feeling as if there was little to say in response to that.

“Goodnight, you two. See you in the morning.”

“Night.”

“Night.”

She drifted off into sleep, pulling the blanket around her at the chill of the Devildom, the faint image of Solomon’s poem echoing in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes! 
> 
> \- I’m always so desperate to see Solomon’s history in the games, and the fact that he was at least at some point Jewish, and so I have to almost headcanon a lot of stuff, but here me out...
> 
> \- I like to think the white scarf with tassels that Solomon wears is actually a tallit katan, although I am aware that in the historical period he’s believed to have lived in, these were not called that, rather they were likely just the abbaya worn by people in the region, but I digress. Further more, I think that his tallit is more like the Sephardic interpretation of them (since there’s no black stripes at the ends, which you’ll see on more ashkenazi tallits), and that’s purely due to regional differences (Judah vs Babylon), in my headcanon, not for any religious differences.
> 
> \- speaking of Tallits, the phrase Solomon says when he takes it off is a blessing specific to the tallit, which from what it’s been explained to me, needs to be said both when you put it on, change tallits, or take off a tallit and don’t intend to put it back on. I wrote the transliteration, but the meaning in English is this:
> 
> Blessed are you, Adonai our G-d,  
> Sovereign of all,  
> who hallows us with mitzvot,  
> commanding us to wrap ourselves in the fringes.
> 
> \- HaShem is another name for g-d in Judaism, it simply means “The Name” whereas Adonai is a more formal, meaning “our master.” 
> 
> \- Namaah is the only named wife out of the 700 wives Solomon was alleged to have, and of all of them, she’s the only one who has specifically said to have had a child, Rehoboam. 
> 
> \- During Rehoboam’s reign, Judah (and the 10 Tribes of Israel) fell apart due to civil war caused from severe taxes from Rehoboam and later from an invasion from what is now modern day Egypt, but in myth, this isn’t completely his fault, but rather, HaShem was angry with Solomon for having broken his commandments by not keeping with the Lord first, as he built temples for the gods his wives worshipped, and also because he married women who were foreign to Judah and was influenced by them, and so as punishment for this, he said he’d tear down his kingdom. More specifically, he’d destroy his kingdom and take it from Solomon’s son, as he spared Solomon of this punishment until after he’d died, as he was King David’s son, whom HaShem had favored. 
> 
> \- the actual book Shir ha-Shirim (Song of Songs, in English) is unique to Judaism, and is actually a collection of poems that can be interpreted either literally (as a romantic/sexual relationship between a man and woman) or metaphorically (between god and his people). I’ve clearly gone one route, but both interpretations are valid.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	14. Liminal Spaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW depictions of gore, drowning, and near death experiences in this chapter. Read at your own risk.

It was always hard to tell when morning exactly was in the Devildom, but when she woke, she heard someone getting out of their tent, though the rest of the camp was quiet, most of all the two she was sharing her tent with. Whoever it was that was up, though, was walking away from the camp, and she was a little curious, so as quietly as she could, she wrapped her top blanket around her before crawling out of the tent, looking around for whoever left, looking to the edge of the campsite where the edge dropped off, and she saw Belphie sitting there, looking up at the night sky.

Pulling her blanket close, she walked over to him, and he turned a little to see her coming, before looking up again.

“Hey Belphie.”

“Hey Eve. It’s a little late for you to be up.”

“Ah well, it’s only late if you check the time.”

She sat down next to him, both of their legs hanging over the edge, sitting there quietly as they looked at the sky.

“Do you know a lot about stars, Eve?”

“I know I’m an Aquarius, but... no, not really. Are the stars here in the Devildom even the same as the ones in the Human Realm?”

“No... they’re not... I’ve always enjoyed being able to see the stars at night. Even the ones in the Human Realm, though its been thousands of years since I’ve seen them.”

“Can you not visit? You never know, some of them might not be the same as you remember, a lot can change in a hundred years in the Human Realm, let alone a couple thousand.”

He got a little quiet, his brow knitting together under his dark hair.

“I... can’t visit. I don’t _want_ to.”

“Why not?”

Perhaps she should leave it be, but Belphie had yet to ever pull his punches towards her when it came to anything, so she only felt slightly bad.

“I... when we fell from the Celestial Realm, it all started because our sister fell in love with a human. A human she met because of me, and she...”

“Died. I know. Lucifer told me.”

He laughed bitterly, “Lucifer told you? Why would he tell you? He likes to act as if she never existed. We’re all but forbidden to speak of her, let alone tell others about her.”

“Because I asked him, and maybe I caught him on a good day, I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter. Is it because the Human Realm reminds you of her that you don’t go?”

He stared off, “In part. She ultimately died for a stupid human, and if I knew what I did now, I’d rip his heart out and throw him into the darkest hole I could find. It’s his fault that she died. She would’ve never tried to... do what she did, if they never met.”

“Maybe... but I like to think that no matter what, our choices are our own.”

He scoffed, lowkey glaring at her out of the side of his eye.

“So what? You’re saying even if I’d been able to stop it, I should’ve let it happen?”

“I’m saying that regardless of what happened, your sister made the choices she made for a reason. What’s the point of living life if it’s not on your own terms?”

Her chest felt heavy, but she met Belphie’s gaze, his own feelings for once there for her to see, conflicted as they were.

“You know Eve... I may hate humans, but I don’t hate you.”

It was her turn to scoff, eyeing him.

“You sure know how to show it. It feels like most of the time you tolerate me at best, and that’s not even mentioning the borderline attempted murder and threats.”

“Yeah, well... sorry.”

She rolled her eyes, pushing a smaller rock off the edge and watching it fall, tumbling down the side.

“I could prove it, you know. That I don’t want to kill you anymore.”

She chuckled, almost in disbelief.

“Yeah? How?”

“Sit on my lap and face me.”

He leaned back a little, clearly inviting her to sit on his lap, waiting.

“I don’t trust you though. Like at all.”

He laughed, a breeze moving his hair out of his face a little.

“I wouldn’t either, but we gotta start somewhere. Just trust me a little right now.”

“How do I know you’re not gonna push me off this ledge when I do?”

“Do you think I couldn’t push you off right now?”

She frowned at him, conceding his point and crawling into his lap, an iron grip on his shoulders as she straddled him, because if she was getting pushed off right now, he was coming with her.

“Wrap your legs around me.”

His hands rested on her hips as she adjusted, choosing to look at his chest with his face as close as it was to her face.

“Now... lean back. I’ll hold you and make sure you don’t fall.”

“Oh _fuck_ no.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun. Besides, I’m not about to kill you. I don’t think Beel would ever forgive me.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I swear, I’ll haunt you until the end of time if you kill me right here.”

“Fair enough.”

His grip on her waist tightened, and she groaned, still holding tight onto his arms as she leaned back, over the edge, her chest tight with the anxiety of being up so high.

“Now let go of my arms, trust me.”

“Fuuuck I don’t though!”

“I’m not gonna drop you, stupid. I already told you, Beel would never forgive me. If you don’t trust me, trust that I’d never intentionally hurt Beel.”

She grunted, fighting the alarm bells in her head as she let go of his arms, his own hands on her and her legs around his back the only thing holding her up as she allowed gravity to pull her down, the wind cold and blowing her hair around. Her blood was roaring in her head as it rushed, her adrenaline running high from the knowledge that it would take very little for Belphie to kill her right now, as she was completely vulnerable to him in the moment.

_This was so fucking stupid but..._

She sighed, simply enjoying the feeling of being suspended in the air, his hands on her hips as he held her, the only warm thing on her as she shivered, a mixture of being cold and from being high off this little rush, before she slowly leaned forward, sitting back up and letting the light headed feeling pass, feeling dizzy.

“You humans are so fragile.”

“Mhm.”

She held onto his jacket to help ground her more than anything now.

“Like even now, I could kill you and it wouldn’t take much.”

He pulled her more securely against him in his lap, a hand brushing against her throat.

“True, though you were the one going off about how I should trust you.”

“Maybe I was lying.”

He wrapped his hand around her throat, pushing her back just slightly towards the edge as his grip tightened, their eyes locked together.

“What if you were? Not as if I’m able to stop you.”

“So what, you’d give up just like that?”

“Sure, but make sure you do it right the first time, Belphie. You don’t want me coming back for you after that.”

He stared at her, the tension thick before laughing, releasing her and leaning all the way back until he was laying down, looking back up at the stars.

“You’re funny, Eve. I think I like you.”

She rolled off of him, getting clear of the edge while grabbing her blanket.

“Like I said, you’ve a way of showing it.”

He hummed, lightly tapping his fingers on his chest.

“You should get back in your tent if you’re gonna fall asleep.”

“Eventually. I’m not going to sleep just yet, though.”

_That’s a first._

“Well... goodnight then, Belphie. I guess I’ll see you in the morning, maybe the afternoon... whenever.”

“Whenever. Night.”

She walked back towards the campsite, focusing extra hard to not trio over any lines holding up the tents or anything that would inevitably wake the dead if she managed to knock it over, but she managed to avoid everything, crawling back into her tent with as minimal sound as possible, burying herself in the sleeping bag, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before the others woke up.

_____

“Good Morning Eve. It’s time to get up, it seems.”

She groaned, her head stuffed under her pillow and every layer she could manage to pull over her head.

“... No.”

Simeon’s soft chuckle was nice to hear this early in the morning, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, if it were up to me, I’d let you sleep but I fear that the brothers won’t be held back much longer. They’re quite fond of you.”

She knew. Of course she knew. And she normally wouldn’t mind, but this morning, she just wanted to sleep, but she could hear them bickering over not being allowed to go in her tent, since it wasn’t just HER tent...

“Hey, get up already!”

She was smacked with a pillow, peeking an eye out to see Solomon combing his hair as he smirked at her, impeccably dressed as if he didn’t spend a night sleeping in the woods, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“You can’t make me.”

“Oh you think I can’t?”

“Nope.”

She put her head back under the pillow, grateful for the complete darkness.

“Now Solomon, there’s no _need_ for-”

She heard a snap, like fingers snapping, but in mere moments, she was flung not just from her sleeping bag, but out of the tent entirely as she screeched like R2D2, until she hit a solid chest, whoever managed to catch her grunting before being knocked off his feet entirely as he broke her fall, his arms wrapping around her, a chorus of swearing and startled noises from the others following them.

“Duck!”

“Is that-?”

“Oh!”

She pushed up off of his chest the moment she was absolutely certain she wasn’t moving anymore, the sound of Solomon laughing in the background as she looked down at Lucifer, who just gaped up at her.

“Solomon did it.”

“I... see.”

His arms eased off from around her, and she rolled off of him, still coming down to earth or wherever the Devildom was next to him, their shoulders touching.

“Eve! Lucifer! Are you alright?”

Simeon rushed over to them, still only partially dressed as he glided over to them, the others still too stunned and waking up, as if they’d just seen a human fly past them at eye level.

“Fine. I’m fine.”

Lucifer got up quickly before Simeon could offer any form of help to him, doing his best to brush off his now dusty, dirty clothes.

“Oh Eve...”

Simeon cradled her head in his lap, beginning to carefully look her over but she waved him off.

“I’m ok, Simeon. Lucifer broke my fall.”

He grunted at her comment, and she slowly sat up, looking straight at Solomon, who stood there poised elegantly.

_You_.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he giggled.

“Told you I could make you get up.”

“Point made.”

“Oh you sweet thing, look at you, you’re all dirty now...” Asmo pouted, squatting down while picking at her now completely covered clothes.

“I think I have something you can wear, but...”

He picked at her hair, which also had dirt in it, and he pouted.

“All the dry shampoo in the Devildom wouldn’t remove actual dirt out of your hair.”

A polite voice cleared their throat, and they all turned to see Barbatos standing quietly, a hand on his chest, his face diplomatically neutral.

“I believe I have a... solution to that issue. Lord Diavolo opted to stay there, but as he was exploring he happened upon a hot spring not far from here. If you’d like, I can show you the way, as I’m sure the young master would enjoy your company.”

Eve was aware of Barbatos’s quick glance towards her when he said that last bit, and she looked away, right at Asmo’s excited face right before he squealed at the news of running, hot water in any form in nature.

_____

She agreed to help carry a few of Asmo’s things while following Barbatos with everyone else through the woods, a disgruntled Lucifer walking beside her.

“Lucifer?”

He grunted, evidently not fully committed to a conversation but still listening.

“I’m sorry I crashed into you when Solomon threw me out of the tent, but I’m glad you caught me.”

He sighed, stepping over a large fallen log, offering his hand to her while she stepped over it, mindful of the products she was still carrying.

“I suppose it’s not your fault. He really should be more careful with you. It’d be one thing if you were a demon, but he had no real idea that I’d be there to stop you from flying off the edge.”

His hand dropped once she was clear of the last few obstacles, lightly pressing against her lower back, and she had to physically restrain herself from reacting to his touch.

“Well all that matters is that you were there.”

He huffed, shaking his head a little, watching where she was going while she looked at his face, trusting him to make sure she didn’t fall.

“When I can, I will do my best to protect you.”

She smiled, almost bouncing when they reached the clearing that held the hot spring, which was actually part of the mountainous region they’d camped in, the black volcanic rock already warm beneath her feet when she kicked off her shoes, the others joining her in getting undressed, aside from Luke, Simeon, Barbatos, and Lucifer.

“So where’s Lord Diavolo?”

“INCOMING!”

She had a moment’s warning, looking up to where she saw Diavolo, as naked as the day he was born, jumping off the slight overhang into the hot spring, canon balling.

She burst out laughing, watching as his head broke the surface of the water, shaking his head and his hair sticking out every single way it possibly could.

“I’m going next!”

“Not if I beat you to it!”

Beel and Mammon took off, now also naked and running for the cliff, and she felt Lucifer use his hand to turn her head away from the others, groaning.

“Lucifer! Evelyn! I’m glad you guys could make it.”

Diavolo swam over to where they were, his ass in full view and he looked as if he was about to climb out when he reached the edge, but Lucifer, in the sternest voice she’d ever heard him use with Diavolo, stopped him.

“Diavolo! Just... stay... in there...”

“Then join me! It’s so nice and warm in here...”

Barbatos was gathering up everyone’s respective belongings, organizing as best he could as everyone enjoyed the water, Mammon slipping off the side of the edge above them and almost belly flopping as he fell into the water, Beel laughing as he did, somehow Solomon already up there with them as well. Asmo was already scrubbing his body, his hair damp from the steam alone, and nearby, Satan relaxed at the edge with Belphie, who was smirking at her, like he was waiting. Levi was already underwater, no doubt having fun, and on the other side of the spring, Luke was blushing bright red, still fully clothed with his feet in the water, kicking at it idly while Simeon eased himself into the water, and she looked away quickly, definitely aware of how... bare he was.

It then occurred to her that she was expected to get undressed in front of everyone, and she instantly froze up.

_Oh noooo._

Lucifer must have noticed, removing his coat and holding it up as to hide her from the others, sighing.

“I would’ve expected you to know if you’d brought something to cover yourself in if you were uncomfortable with the idea of undressing in front of us.”

“You know, I can get stage fright too, Lucifer.”

He looked away respectfully, clearing his throat quietly.

“Interesting, considering...”

She’d already taken off her shirt, her bra dropping to the ground as she worked on her jeans.

“... you certainly don’t have any when it comes to Mammon... or Beel... or Asmo.”

“Are you really gonna address my sex life right here, right now?”

She whispered at him, stepping out of her jeans, folding them roughly before setting everything aside, undoing her hair completely, letting it fall loose.

“Not intentionally, just finding it amusing to see you so shy. You’re always so bold with everything you do.”

“Well I don’t see you undressing right now, so excuse me.”

She walked past him as he dropped his coat, turning to watch her go and she felt all eyes on her, but she refused to meet a single one of them.

“Simeon! Why did you cover my eyes! I can’t see!”

“Oh I just... had a sudden urge. No real reason.”

She combed her hair back with her fingers as she looked for a shallow spot to step in, aware of how silent the rest of them were, and she gave up on finding a place to step in, taking a step back before holding her nose closed, jumping into the hot spring without another thought, being submerged in the dark water and opening her eyes, kicking off the side of the spring to swim further in, just barely able to make sense of what was what in the water, but instantly recognizing Levi’s body swimming across from her, and she made a bubbly, gurgle like noise at him, waving so he’d see her, and he paused, looked at her, and froze before looking away, thrashing as he lost all the air in his lungs.

She followed him, breaking the surface moments after he had, treading water as he came undone.

“I SAW EVE! SHE... SHE... SHES NAKED! I can’t... I can’t breathe...”

“Oi! If she is, why you looking, h-huh!? Stop being a creep about it!”

She laughed, swimming back to the edge of the water where Diavolo and Lucifer waited, the latter having only undone his tie and vest, not even his gloves were off.

“The water isn’t too hot for you, is it?”

She smiled at Diavolo, his back against the side while he spoke to her, her own arms resting on the edge as she placed her chin on them, facing Lucifer.

“It’s fine, D, stop your worrying.”

He chuckled, the steam making his cheeks darken, and she looked to Lucifer, who had his eyes on Diavolo, looking slightly serious.

“Feeling a bit shy, Lucifer?”

She baited him, her voice just quiet enough where only the two of them could hear her, and he growled a little at her, undoing his gloves a little bit more fervently than he was a moment before.

Diavolo shifted a little, turning his head to look at Lucifer with her, the sound of a water fight going on behind them between Mammon, Levi, and Satan, all aggressively competitive from the sounds of it, but they both just watched Lucifer quietly, a suggestive, clawed hand underwater grazing the top of her hip.

She sat quietly, throwing an appreciative glance at Diavolo before she saw Lucifer take off his shirt, his back to them and she could see the entirety of his back covered in... horrific scars, his back incredibly disfigured where it looks like wings were once attached to him, where now only gashed and twisted scars remained, but she didn’t look away, nor did she feel sad for Lucifer in that moment.

_She felt... proud? As weird as it was to think that, for her. She wasn’t responsible for anything back then, obviously, but still, something inside her was just so immensely proud of Lucifer’s conviction to choosing his own path, even if it led to his fall. To those scars._

He turned around then, catching both of them staring, leveling them with his eyebrows as he unbuckled his pants, waiting for them to look away.

She laughed, sinking back into the water cause she got caught staring, dunking her head, taking her time to massage her scalp before breaking the surface again, wiping the water from her eyes just in time to see Lucifer sliding into the water on the other side of her, going slow enough to not disturb her as she casually floated between them.

“Nice to see you’ve finally joined us.”

He grunted, hiding his body beneath the water’s surface, arms crossed and clearly not in the mood for casual conversation.

She pushed herself back, being extra when she kicked water up into the air, splashing both Diavolo and Lucifer, the former automatically splashing her back and the other scowling, before she flipped over, swimming beneath the water to dive deeper into the spring, the hot water almost scalding but not to the point she couldn’t bear it, but she turned back when she wasn’t even sure how deep the spring was, and couldn’t see the bottom from where she was at, her lungs burning.

_How deep is this spring?_

She gasped a little when she got air, looking around for Levi, who was turned away from her, swimming awkwardly away from her.

“Levi! Have you found the bottom yet?”

She saw him jump, and mumbling quietly, “Y-Yeah, it’s pretty deep, but there’s actually a little passage further down, but I haven’t gone in it yet.”

“Really? You can see down there?”

He turned around, staring just above her forehead, rather pointedly.

“Well yes, I can, I AM a demon, but you can feel the current of the water down there, so don’t go swimming down there unless you’re a really good swimmer like me.”

She got really quiet, or as quiet as she could be around demons with their crazy hearing, and she was hoping Mammon’s yelling at Asmo staring at her naked body so openly was enough to both distract the others and be loud enough to cover what she was about to ask.

“Can you show me it?”

“N-N-No, weren’t you just listening to what I said?!”

He got a little loud, and she shushed him, a hand over his mouth, with him struggling to regain his composure, as she had to move even closer to him to do it. She slowly removed her hand from his mouth when he looked mostly ready to be quiet.

“You’re not a strong enough swimmer to make it back up, I’d have to pull you back up so you wouldn’t drown, so please don’t go down there.”

“Yeah, so that’s why you’d go with me, come on, please?”

She floated closer, her boobs just barely not touching his chest at this point, and his eyes were closed, face red.

“ _Please please please please-_ ”

He looked behind her where Lucifer and Diavolo were, conflicted and trying to decide what to do between a naked woman asking him really nicely to take him to a cool place he found and being flayed alive for disappearing underwater with her for a long time.

“I can’t! I’m sorry! Lucifer would torture me in ways he hasn’t even tortured Mammon, Eve, you know that!”

“We wouldn’t be long, come on...”

He shook his head no, turning around again before diving beneath the surface, and she groaned while rolling her eyes, splashing the water where he just was. She swam for the farthest edge from the entrance, where the back of the spring was and she pushed herself up on the ledge, turning to sit and squeeze the water from her hair, doing her best to pick the knots out of her hair, using her fingers as best she could as a comb, but it was a futile effort.

The sound of wet feet on stone approaching her made her turn, and she saw Asmo on his way to her, sitting down excitedly beside her and giving her a kiss on her cheek before whispering in her ear.

“Would you mind if I did you hair? I promise I’ll be gentle.”

She rolled her eyes, deciding it was the steam coming off the water that her cheeks were so warm, and nodded, adjusting so that Asmo was behind her, and she closed her eyes while he worked, as gentle as he promised, but certainly far more closer than he was when he started with each moment that passed.

“Enjoying yourself, Eve?”

Satan’s voice made her peek an eye open at him, having made his way, and she realized, he was followed by his other brothers aside from Lucifer, as they all gathered around her; Satan by her legs looking up at her while he rested his head on his hand, Mammon already forcing his way to the front of everyone and barely content when she let him set between her legs, his head resting on her knee as he glared at Asmo for being close enough to poke her in her ass with how close he was, Belphie having crawled completely out of the water to lay his head on her thigh, and she felt a tentative hand on her foot as Levi peeked his head out of the water, clearly wanting to be closer but unable to ask, and finally Beel floated just in front of her, smiling happily at all of them, his cheeks more than a little pink.

She ran her hands through Belphie’s wet hair, noting how he didn’t tell her to stop, instinctively using her other hand to placate Mammon’s possessive growl by combing his hair back, her nails dragging along his scalp and he groaned, and she squeezed him with her legs, if only to hold him still and prevent him from sinking into the water completely.

“How could I not? I always enjoy myself when I’m around you guys.”

Satan sighed, smiling.

“I’m glad to hear that. We clearly enjoy having you around.”

She laughed quietly, and Asmo wrapped his arms around her chest, squishing her boobs in the most flattering way as he giggled.

“We may just have to keep you forever!”

She didn’t mind the idea at all right then, even when Mammon piped up, forcing his own arms around her waist to try and push Asmo away, disturbing Belphie who glared at him for being forced to adjust and rest on his own arms instead of her pillow thighs, and she only blushed a lot when Mammon shoved his face into her squishy tummy, his chest completely between her thighs.

“Oi! Don’t be touching Eve like that, you perv!”

Asmo gave a pointed squeeze to her boobs, only pissing off (turning on, though not that anyone could see, but she knew) Mammon further.

“Oi! Stop that!”

Belphie snickered, drifting off to sleep already while laying on his stomach, his arms a working pillow, and Levi now couldn’t help but stare open mouthed at her boobs while Asmo was squeezing them (and Mammon simultaneously trying to get him to stop), and then she realized Beel was also staring open mouthed, and then Satan was also blushing hard, his hand over his mouth while being unable to look away.

She laughed, not sure what to do with all the attention, but beyond their little gathering, she felt her heart skip a little when she saw Diavolo staring at her, his breathing deep and slow as he smiled at her, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes, which now burned a vibrant gold, his horns beginning to peak through his hair.

Lucifer, who still sat beside him, switched from looking at him, a curious look on his face, to where she sat. He smiled at her, nodding his head, but it was stiff, his attention split between her and Diavolo. He said something she couldn’t hear to Diavolo, but when Diavolo didn’t respond, he put a hand on his shoulder, stirring the other demon from his reverie.

She felt a little uneasy feeling settle in her gut, but chose to focus on the here and now, and more importantly on the demons who were fawning over her.

_____

The rest of the day had been spent exploring the area as much as they could, and with Satan’s encyclopedic knowledge that he’d researched on the area before the trip, mostly with her in toe, as the others weren’t so fascinated by relearning the same history they’ve known for thousands of years. To her, though, it was all new, and Satan seemed to enjoy having someone be willing to listen to the random facts he knew about the area.

Also, despite his constant protesting, Luke was just as excited to learn about the Devildom’s history as well with her, especially when it came to the local flora, and what could and definitely shouldn’t be used in baking.

And though he’d never admit it, Luke didn’t have the courage to ask, but she did, asking Diavolo if it would be ok for Luke to pick a few ingredients for him to use later in his recipes with Barbatos.

“Only if he promises to share some with me once he’s made them.”

The bigger demon had laughed as Luke ran off, promptly followed by Barbatos who watched over him, helping him decide on which specimens were the best to choose, and why.

She smiled, her head resting in her hands, now watching Luke neatly tuck his choice herbs and flowers into a safe spot in his backpack.

“He’s been looking forward to something like this since we first learned we were invited to join the rest of you in this little adventure.”

Simeon sat next to her, offering the ever filling water bottle to her with a smile, the two of them for the most part being left alone by the others, most of whom were being chastised by Lucifer for complaining that they didn’t have cell service here.

“Yeah? He seems to like baking a lot, sweets in general, too.”

“Well, he may be an angel, but he’s a child nonetheless. It seems only natural.”

“Bet you get to try a lot of desserts then.”

He chuckled, smiling at her, “More than a few, certainly. I enjoy encouraging Luke to pursue all his passions in a healthy way.”

She leaned back, setting the bottle to the side before resting on her hands, glancing at Simeon’s bare shoulders, wondering how he never got cold here.

“What else is Luke into?”

Simeon made sure Luke was far enough away, Barbatos providing a useful distraction with a lesson in cooking, before turning to her, smiling.

“Well... he’d be only mildly mortified if he found out I told you, but he actually loves singing, but he’s very shy about it, normally only singing when he thinks no one is around.”

“Is he good? I mean, aren’t angels supposed to have beautiful voices?”

He giggled softly, shaking his head.

“Many are, it’s true... but not all. Some can’t carry a tune no matter how much they wish it. In fact... I seem to recall Mammon was such an angel.”

She laughed, covering her mouth, “Yeah I’ve definitely heard him sing... so ok. Fair. Not all angels can sing.”

“That’s not to say Mammon does not try, for all he may not be blessed with a natural singing voice, he makes up in effort and intention. Truly, it’s endearing.”

She shook her head, looking over at the brothers who were still being lectured at, and she saw Mammon pouting, rather pointedly, at her, and when their eyes met, he looked away, his blush obvious.

“Speak of the devil...”

“He seems rather upset. I wonder why... perhaps Lucifer is coming on a little strong today?”

“No, he hasn’t started hanging people by their ankles yet, so it’s not that. I’ll ask him what’s up when Lucifer is done.”

Simeon was frowning when she looked back at him, deep in thought.

“Hmm... that might be a while.”

_____

An hour later, once Lucifer felt satisfied enough that he’d made his point, the brothers split up in their own little groups, lowkey sulking from being yelled at. Beel and Belphie huddled close together, Satan with Asmo and Solomon (the last two curled around each other while casually talking to Satan, though Asmo was nuzzling Solomon’s neck), Luke and Barbatos still by the fire pit, and Diavolo with Lucifer who was just sitting there, a semi permanent scowl on his face while the joyful redhead beside him laughed at a joke he just made while pouring him and Lucifer some tea, and Simeon still sitting bedside her, idly chatting with her.

It was only Mammon who wandered off to the side, kicking rocks off the side of the cliff, uncharacteristically quiet.

“Perhaps now would be a good time?”

“Yeah... you’re probably right. I’ll be back.”

“There’s no pressure to return quickly. Take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks Simeon.”

He nodded, getting up to join another group while she walked over to where Mammon was, the white haired demon crossing his arms when he heard her approaching.

“Hey...”

He huffed, plopping down on his ass with a thud, and she did a double take at him risking his clothes as he sat in the dirt.

“What’s wrong?”

He shrugged, still looking away from her and making non committal noises when she sat down next to him.

“You know you can talk to me if you ever need to.”

“I don’t need to talk to you, human. I don’t need you at all.”

_Ouch_.

“Did I do something to hurt you?”

Mammon stiffened, jerking his head back to the others while looking at her, his expression tight.

“I can’t read minds, Mammon. Look, if you don’t want to talk-”

“I don’t like how you act with the others.”

She waited for him to continue, choosing to not react in the moment.

“I saw you earlier, getting all cozy with... with the angel, of all people! And then earlier today, you were just... letting everyone touch and look at you, like it was ok or something! And then I could hear Solomon reading that... what he read to you last night!”

He grabbed her hand, pulling it into his hand, and she leaned into him, her chest a little heavy at his voice, because underneath all the tough talk, she could feel his frustration and jealousy.

“I don’t want them looking at you like that, or even talking to you like that. Only I can do that stuff to you like that, ya hear?”

He was quiet, voice still rough but he was just talking to her right now, and she felt her heart strings pull.

_She liked Mammon, she really did, but..._

She glanced back at where Diavolo and Lucifer were sitting, the two demons laughing quietly as they spoke together.

“Oh Mammon, I...”

He squeezed her hand, looking down and away from her.

“I-I know you like my brothers, ok? Even I can admit I like them sometimes, but you... I don’t want you being with anyone else... whatever, forget I said anything.”

He moved to pull away, but she held his hand tight, and he groaned in frustration, quieting down when she kissed his cheek, his eyes staying off of her.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, Mammon... I don’t really know what to say right now.”

He scoffed, leaning back into her, “Ya ain’t hurtin’ me. I’m the Avatar of Greed, is all.”

She smiled, nuzzling against his neck, “The one and only great Mammon.”

“Oi, don’t you go forgetting it either! Can’t believe how lucky ya are, having a demon as great as me talking to ya right now...”

She chuckled, lacing her fingers with his, and he gave her a big sigh despite wrapping an arm around her, and she was able to smell his cologne still on his clothes.

“Hey, don’t think I’m going anywhere, ‘aight? If I can’t have you all to myself, then whatever, but that doesn’t mean I’m letting ya go, ya know?”

“Good. I like being stuck with you.”

He groaned, pulling her closer, his nose in her hair.

“... You’re not allowed to tell any of my brothers I said any of this, ok? So don’t tell them shit! If they ask me about it, I’m denying it!”

She laughed, even if it meant that Mammon got louder, yelling at her about how he was being super serious.

_____

Much later, after she’d said goodnight to her demons (paying extra attention to Mammon this time), she’d curled into her blankets, ready for sleep, Simeon joining her.

“Where’s Solomon?”

“I believe he said he’d be back shortly, he wanted to go check something out.”

“Alone? In the Devildom’s forest?”

He laughed, sliding under his own covers, “I wouldn’t worry about Solomon, Eve. He’s one of the most prolific sorcerers humans have ever known. I’m confident he’ll be back before we know it.”

She hummed to herself, not content but unable to dispute Simeon’s logic. Solomon was thousands of years old and clearly was no stranger to the Devildom. Still...

Simeon took her hand between his own, trying to soothe her concern.

“He’ll be fine, Eve.”

She looked to the front of the tent, biting her lip.

“It’s been a while, though.”

He sighed, his gloved thumb stroking her hand.

“I’m gonna go see if he’s nearby.”

“Didn’t you just say you were worried about him being alone in the forest? It won’t help for you to go alone in the woods.”

“I’m not going on an adventure, I’ll just look around the immediate area, and if he’s not there, then I’m coming back.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, politely calling her out on her bullshit, and she shushed him before he could even speak up.

“Look, I promise I’ll be careful, I won’t leave the trail, ok?”

She held out her pinky, and he took a long sigh before he locked his pinky with hers, “Ok, I’m trusting you to be careful and make good choices.”

Without another word, she put on her shoes, she grabbing her jacket and stepping outside the tent, the fire having died down to almost embers, the others seemingly asleep.

_Except no sight of Solomon. Hmm..._

She looked back at her tent, hesitating for a minute, before walking away from the camp, trusting her memory to guide her along the one path she knew, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the Devildom’s forest, straining to hear something in the stillness, as if the forest itself swallowed any sound, her own footsteps quiet.

And yet, just when she almost reached the same hot spring they’d visited earlier, she heard soft moans and gasps, and she slowly inched forward, not wanting to startle whoever it was, but she still had to cover her mouth with she finally caught sight of who was wrapped around each other off the side of the path, just far enough away that if they’d been completely quiet, she’d never have seen them.

Asmo’s hips bounced up and down on Solomon’s, his hands planted firmly on his chest to help him set his rhythm, while the other man gripped Asmo’s hips tightly, his breath shuddering as Asmo rode him, both of their heads rolling back in ecstasy and lust, and she felt her face heat up, even more so when Solomon rolled his head back far enough, his face blushing as he let out a drawn out moan, his eyes fluttering shut and she ducked behind a tree, her eyes wide, before he could see her.

_Oh shit, well... that’s a thing. Is it really a surprise that they’re fucking? It’s Asmo, of course, but still. What a fucking way to find out._

She kept her breath quiet as she crawled on all fours just out of their eyesight, thankful that the forest muffled the crunch of the forest floor underneath her shoes as she moved past them, getting back on just her legs when she was far enough away that she could only barely hear them, the sound of running water much louder.

She sighed, the sulfuric smell of it relieving.

Now that she knew were Solomon was, she kicked off her shoes, the moisture of the spring wet on the stone where her feet touched, rolling up her jeans to her knees before sitting down, criss crossing her legs at the edge of the water, taking a moment to just... be quiet, at least before heading back to the campsite.

It really was nice here, she’d have to thank Diavolo for taking the time to plan this trip for her. She hadn’t had many moments of quiet like this since arriving at the Devildom. Living with the brothers had been fun, it’s true, but sometimes... sometimes she just wanted to be quiet, and not required to speak, instead just thinking about everything and yet nothing.

She heard the sound of a rock being either kicked or thrown onto the stony surface behind her, and she turned, expecting to see one of the brothers, but no one was there.

“Hello?”

She expected to see Asmo or Solomon walking through the tree line any second now, no longer able to hear the sounds they were making a moment ago, a smile on her face as she waited.

“Guys, I’m over here.”

There was no answer, and she felt her adrenaline build a little, something a bit off, uncrossing her legs as she moved to get up and see what they were doing, and then she heard something break the water’s surface, and she very... very slowly looked back, taking a moment to register the blackened... thing floating in the water. It was still and at first she thought it was a piece of branch that’d fallen from a tree above her, or whatever would be normal to expect. Then she smelled it, the rotting stench assaulting her nose and she gagged, staring in abject horror when she saw it writhe and move, the sounds you’d imagine an infant would make coming from it.

She turned to bolt, to run back to the others and being completely fucking done with this shit, but she ran into a solid, ice cold body of a woman, her skin covered in an inky, thick liquid that smelled like iron, and Eve made the mistake of looking first at the sticky substance now on her hands, and then at the woman’s face, struggling to breathe in a silent scream when she saw the face of a woman she never thought she’d see again, bloodied and broken, her skull caved in and reaching out for her, her jaw too busted to form the words she struggled to say to Eve, but it didn’t matter when Eve felt a slimy, wet hand grab her by her shirt, pulling her back into the water, the dark waters swallowing her whole, her heart racing as she swung, feeling several pairs of hands grabbing her arms and legs as she felt herself being dragged down, seemingly just inches away from the surface the further she felt herself being dragged down, the sound of a thousand whispering voices in her ears crowding her as her ears popped from the pressure.

Her lungs burned, the sulfur in the water stinging her eyes as she stopped swinging at the hands grabbing her and focused on getting to the surface, not having enough time for her to have taken a breath before being submerged, but the efforts she made to swim upwards were all in vain, the hands on her only getting tighter and tighter as her visioned started to go, the dark water getting darker as water filled her lungs, and perhaps if she wasn’t beneath the surface, she’d feel herself cry, her chest heavy with a sob as the blackened arms embraced her, gentle in their touch now as she stopped fighting them, and she closed her eyes, trying to remember the slightest detail of those she cared about for some reason she already couldn’t remember, the panic she’d felt only moments before already starting to ebb away.

She felt that sudden, gut wrenching feeling of vertigo, feeling as if she was falling as she began to jerk, her body desperately trying to breathe, and she felt herself touch the bottom of the spring, all light now gone and the only thing she could feel was the gentle caress of a hand cradling her face against someone’s chest, bone-like fingers running through her hair as she waited, hoping someone would find her, to think something was wrong in time, despite knowing...

“Lil...”

She opened her eyes, the blackness of the pool unchanging, but she still looked, the voice almost familiar.

“Don’t... ith... Lilith!”

The voice was above her, and in the darkness she saw him, shining bright as the Morningstar as he reached for her, both of them falling into the abyss, his crimson eyes panicked as he reached for her, white feathers filling the edges of her vision, and she reached for him, the sinewy, decaying hands reaching for her arm to pull her back, but she stretched, he fell further, and she felt his touch as if he was really there, her vision of him fading as he raised her up, the hands holding her no longer able to keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- the spirits Eve encounters at the end are heavily styled after Rusalka, which are normally female spirits in Slavic folklore, though some stories differ as to why they exist. Some stories say they’re just women who died near bodies of water, whereas other stories say they’re the spirits of women who either committed suicide or were specifically murdered by loved ones near a body of water. Another interpretation is that they’re, “unclean spirits,” and this is a more christianized interpretation, as that definition includes not just murdered women, and people who’ve committed suicide, but also unbaptized children.
> 
> \- water, in general, plays a huge part in Slavic folklore, as they can be viewed as liminal spaces between the living and the dead, and would even have their own gods/spirits/etc. for each body of water. It’s almost like a gateway to the other side, which is also why Slavic pagans, once they were christianized, carried several of their idols of their gods (such as Perunn) and literally drowned them, as if they were casting them into hell by doing so. It’s also because of this reason that the Rusalka remain in these, “liminal,” spaces, as they’re not typically included in ancestor worship, and so they reside in springs, rivers, etc.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	15. The Point of No Return

“Lilith look out!”

The sound of young, laughing angels raced towards her, many of them clinging to her legs as they collided into her, all giggles and cheer.

She laughed along with them, looking up to see Mammon flying after them, having tried to warn her before they ambushed her, clearly too late.

“Oi! Ya can’t just be running off like that! _Hey_! Stop that!”

Mammon floated to pull a young cherub that had begun crawling up her body, tossing them on the ground without a care in the world for their safety.

“Mammon, be gentle.”

“You say that, but they don’t just listen to ya when you ask nicely. Plus if Lucifer sees-”

“What am I seeing right now, Mammon?”

Mammon audibly gulped, turning around on his heels, his wings flattening against his back as he tried to smile, stuttering out an excuse as the archangel stood there tall and bright on the slightly elevated terrace just beside them, his wings imposing as he held a stern gaze on Mammon.

“W-Well ya see, h-here...”

“It’s my fault, Lucifer. Mammon was looking after these angels before I thought I might have some fun with them, I’m sorry.”

Lucifer stepped down off the terrace, gently descending the rest of the way until he was in front of all of them, the little angels and cherubs hiding behind her and Mammon as the Morningstar approached, Mammon shifting as if he was about to fly away at any moment.

“Is that true, Mammon?”

He folded his arms behind his back, staring down the younger angel who nodded, utterly not convincing, and she internally sighed, smiling at Lucifer, a gentle hand on his arm.

“Morningstar, I’ve been meaning to speak with you. Perhaps Mammon could continue supervising these angels while we speak?”

He sighed, looking at her before nodding, the only dismissal Mammon needed as he flew off, the other angels struggling to keep up with him, the feathers in their wings not quite ready for flying but also desperate to be out of the gaze of the archangel.

“You cover for our brother far too much.”

“Nonsense, but I do believe that grace is best achieved through mercy, not judgement.”

He huffed, extending his arm to her, and she took it, gratefully leaning into his solid frame, the celestial sun reflecting off his armor and white robes particularly bright today.

“How have you been?”

Lucifer sighed, the hand covering hers on his arm tightening.

“Not well. News from the Seraphim gets worse with each day.”

“What are they saying?”

“Nothing we’ve not heard before. Whether that’s due to Our Father’s inability to change, or his lack of regard to even try, it makes no difference.”

Her chest felt like ice, and she glanced around the garden they walked in, no one else in sight.

_It was never safe to discuss such things though. To question was..._

She felt her body shiver, despite the sun’s warmth, and Lucifer stopped, his wings wrapping protectively around her, a hand coming up to hold her by her chin, looking into her eyes.

“Have no fear, Lilith. We will see this through, and you will be beside me throughout all of it.”

She covered his hand with her own, pressing her face into it with a gentle kiss.

“It’s not for myself that I fear. I’ve made my choice.”

Their foreheads touched gently, and she felt her chest swell with love at the sight of crimson eyes.

“I know that. I will protect all of us, including your loved ones in the Human Realm.”

She closed her eyes, briefly remembering the caress of her human lover, and she shuddered, afraid for those she loved. Afraid of the Wrath of Heaven she’d witnessed in the past.

“I pray that you will, Lucifer. I... place my faith in you to see us through, now.”

He smiled down at her, his fingers gently caressing her cheek, wiping away a tear she hadn’t felt leave her eye.

“I swear to you, Lilith, in the name of all that I sacrifice for our future, I will always keep you safe, the angel I treasure most, above all others.”

She closed her eyes, embracing Lucifer in the silence of the garden, his warm arms holding her tight in the calm that came before the storm.

_____

“Fuck, wake up!”

Lucifer ripped open Evelyn’s shirt, opening up her airway by lifting her neck before moving to do chest compressions, each one sending a pulse of energy throughout her body.

_What was she even doing here alone?_

After thirty compressions, he whispered a quick spell as he breathed air into her water filled lungs as best he could, resuming chest compressions moments after.

“Not like this, Evelyn. Come on!”

Her blank stare up into the forest’s canopy was his only answer.

_____

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and she opened her eyes, masking her emotions with a bright smile as she saw Captain of Heaven’s Hosts, and Lucifer’s fellow archangel, Michael.

“Forgive me for interrupting, but are you well, Lilith?”

She left Lucifer’s embrace to stand respectfully in front of Michael, bowing slightly in respect of their father’s grace in blessing him with the ability and honor to lead. Lucifer stood proudly beside Michael, truly his equal in the eyes of Heaven.

“A moment’s weakness, Michael, nothing more. You know how my heart grieves for the souls of those damned to never be embraced by Our Father’s eternal love.”

His blue eyes struck her as he smiled, his gaze unfeeling when it landed on her.

“Of course. You’ve always had such a caring heart for our human charges. Such mercy and kindness are truly gifts, however harsh they must feel when one must stand aside and allow Our Father’s will be done.”

“And it’s to our leaders like you whom I trust in, Michael. Thank you, for all that you do.”

He nodded, extending his hand for her to take, raising her hand to his lips in a chaste kiss as he dismissed her, it being evident she was no longer expected to remain while the two archangels needed to speak.

Defiantly, however, she turned to have one last glance at the two of them before she left the garden, the two angels’s gazes now laced with iron and steel as their halos burned brightly, and she escaped the tension of the garden without another word, taking flight to seek out two of her brothers whom she could confide in beyond the palace’s gates, without fear of judgement.

As she flew, she noticed for the first time she could ever remember, the skies of the Celestial Realm darkening, as if the sun itself has been snuffed out, the wind beneath her wings disappearing as she began to descend, suddenly unable to breath as she began coughing up some kind of blackened water, her lungs seemingly filled with it out of nowhere.

_____

As soon as she’d begun to fall in her dream, Evelyn woke suddenly, instantly turning on the hard surface as she vomited water, coughing as she struggled to breathe, a pair of wet hands holding her by her waist, and she hurriedly tried crawling away from the , her body unable to move quickly, but it wasn’t worth it, as even the act of breathing made her chest ache, her head heavy and foggy, unable to escape whatever now cradled her in its arms and lap.

“Evelyn, look at me.”

The voice’s hand moved her head to look at it, her eyes slowly becoming able to see as she regained consciousness, still struggling to breathe as she looked at Lucifer’s face, his eyes wild and searching hers.

“Lucifer...”

She struggled to find the energy to reach for him, but he held her close without another word, careful of the ache of her chest while still holding her close, his breathing deep, as if her presence was what was grounding him.

“Hush, Evelyn.”

“It grabbed me, I didn’t...”

“It wasn’t your fault, Evelyn, please. I should’ve been there to keep you safe.”

Her cheek rested on his shoulder, and she realized he was soaked to the bone just as much as she was, and she realized he must’ve dove in after her into the water.

“Your clothes...”

“Can be replaced. Must you keep talking? I don’t want you already overexerting yourself.”

She laughed, it ending in a small coughing fit, her chest screaming at her, and Lucifer held her more carefully.

“I nearly die, and you’re already chiding me. Don’t ever change, Lucifer.”

She smiled, her eyes watering as the reality of her near death hitting her, and she let out a sob, just barely able to cling to Lucifer’s vest as he supported her head with his arm, his other hand on her cheek.

“I thought I was gonna die. For real this time.”

“You didn’t though. I wasn’t going to allow that to happen, Evelyn.”

“How did you even know? Why were you even here?”

She blinked away her tears, his hand wiping them away as they fell down her cheek.

“I... followed you. I thought it suspicious that you were leaving the camp alone, and so I decided to follow from a distance.”

“Why?”

“Evelyn, I promise I will tell you whatever it is you wish to know, but please, you need to rest right now.”

He reached for something to the side of them, pulling what she realized was his mostly dry jacket over her, her body suddenly freezing as she began feeling her limbs again.

“You need medical attention, we’ll need to get you back to the city as soon as possible where I can look after you. I’ll carry you.”

She didn’t want the others to see her like this, and she groaned as he lifted her up in his arms.

“Don’t let them see me.”

“I will be as discreet as I can be, Evelyn.”

_____

She wasn’t able to follow most of what happened for a while, instead only noticing what was happening when she began to leave Lucifer’s arms, and she clung to him.

“Don’t let me go.”

“I’m not, but I’m setting you down in my car.”

She felt wrong when he let her go, making sure to buckle her in before stepping away, another familiar face coming into her view, his golden eyes wracked with concern as his hands held her head.

“D, I didn’t mean to...”

“Lucifer told me, there was nothing you could’ve done. I’m so glad you’re safe, though.”

She examined him as he did the same for her, and she smiled, noticing he was barely in a pair of pants and a shirt half buttoned up, as if he’d given up getting dressed before finding them, and she moved to button up the rest of his shirt, watching as a little tension left Diavolo’s shoulders.

“You needn’t bother, Evelyn.”

“Barbatos will thank me later.”

He huffed, laughing a little as he bumped his forehead with hers, his skin burning against the clammy cold of her own.

Lucifer got in his seat then, buckling up and turning on his car, signaling the end of their moment.

“I’ll see you as soon as I’m physically able.”

“I know, but don’t worry. Lucifer’s got me now.”

Diavolo looked at the other demon, nodding appreciatively.

“I know, but I can’t help but worry about you.”

He kissed her forehead then, and she didn’t have the energy to care that Lucifer saw, who chose to stay quiet as Diavolo’s kiss lingered, obviously delaying the moment he had to actually pull away.

“I’ll be okay, D.”

He breathed in deeply before pulling away, closing the car door gently while smiling at her, his hands in his pockets as he watched Lucifer reverse out of his parking spot, pulling away from the Devildom’s forest without looking back, the engine roaring to life as he made for the highway.

She shivered, still freezing, and moved as slowly as she could while pulling Lucifer’s coat tighter around her, Lucifer noticing her movement.

“Are you still cold? Here.”

He turned on the heat, and she almost bristled at the hot air, it smothering her while also being what she needed to warm up, and she stuck her hands up close to the vent, the hot air unfortunately doing little to help her regain control over her fingers again.

“What’s wrong?”

She coughed, wheezing harshly as she held up her hands in mock defeat.

“My fingers are still stiff, they’re not working like they should.”

“Give me them.”

Lucifer, now on the highway, shifted into the highest gear he could before taking both her hands in his free hand, whispering something in the devil’s tongue as the palm of his hand glowed slightly, the ache of her joints easing with each second that passed as he held her hand, his eyes on the road as he whipped between the other cars on the road.

“I’m not about to die, Lucifer, you should probably slow down before you get a ticket.”

Whether to prove a point or something else, he sped up then, passing another car.

“They have to catch me first.”

She giggled, now holding his hand, the magic gone, but the warmth from his hands just as healing.

“Is something funny?”

“Yeah, you’re breaking the law, and you’re normally, like, super by the book, so it’s funny.”

He scoffed, rolling his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

“It’ll be a long ride, regardless of me speeding or not. You should sleep.”

She squeezed his hand then, shaking her head.

“I don’t want to go to sleep.”

“Why not?”

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, the memory of her drowning daunting.

“I’m afraid of my dreams right now.”

He sat there quietly, holding her hands as he drove, all while she fought her fatigue off.

“What about your dreams are you afraid of?”

She stared at their joined hands, focusing on the red nail polish on Lucifer’s nails.

“Lots of things, but right now? I’m afraid I’ll drown, and then... I think I started hallucinating towards the end, I don’t know, but I saw some really strange stuff.”

“Like what?”

She shifted in her seat a little, “I... saw you fall.”

He breathed in sharply through his nose, leaning back a little in his seat while slowing down a little.

“You were falling, we both were, and you reached out for me, but you weren’t calling out to me. You were reaching for Lilith. That’s what you called me.”

She studied the side of his face, his jaw clenched tightly, still listening to her.

“And then... we were in a garden in the Celestial Realm. Mammon was looking after some young angels, and he was doing a really bad job of it, and I lied to you to cover for him.”

He chuckled a little, still tense as hell, “Mammon was never able to handle even the simplest of tasks.”

She laughed, “It seemed like it. You told me I covered for him too much, and I shrugged you off, before we walked together for a little bit in the garden. The sun was so bright, but I was worried about what was going on, something was about to happen, and you told me that no matter what, we’d make it through no matter what, and... I told you that I placed my faith in you to keep me safe.”

Lucifer let out a shuddering sigh, his grip on the steering while making his knuckles go white.

“I know it was just a dream, but... I still feel that way. I trust you to keep me safe, Lucifer.”

He cleared his throat, briefly looking at her for a moment.

“Yes, well... I’m glad. I meant it earlier today when I said I’d do my best to keep you safe, however... that must not mean much given what just happened.”

“You saved me though.”

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

She shifted to tuck her feet underneath her legs, leaning a little over the center console to put her head on Lucifer’s shoulder, her hands now wrapped around his, instead of his around hers.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh...”

He let her get situated against his arm, even adjusting to make sure her head wasn’t resting on the hard part of his shoulder.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“Will you wake me up if I start to have a nightmare?”

“If that’s what you want, then yes, I will.”

She exhaled, letting go of his hand for him to shift gears, grateful when he returned his hand to hers once he was done, her eyes heavy.

_____

She must’ve drifted off at some point, as she felt herself stir when strong arms unbuckled her in her seat, gently lifting her out of her seat as to not wake her, his clothes still a little damp from earlier, and definitely smelling of sulfur, but she buried herself in his chest.

“Are we home?”

He hummed in agreement at her sleepy voice, closing the car door with his foot.

He bent down a little to unlock the door with her still in his arms, and she only felt a little guilty at him babying her. His footsteps echoed a little in the hallway, the house obviously completely quiet with the absence of the brothers, and she hummed a little.

“Yes?”

“Nothing... just happy to be home.”

He chuckled lightly, feeling it in his chest, and she smiled, her chest warm.

She wasn’t paying attention to where he was carrying her, didn’t really care, but when she recognized the walls of his bedroom, she raised an eyebrow, lifting her head.

“What’re you doing?”

“Hush, it’ll be easier for me to care for you here.”

He set her down carefully on the couch in his room, wrapping his jacket tighter around her.

“Stay put, please.”

The room was still mostly dark, but with a wave of his hand, the fireplace roared to life, and he took one of the fire pokers to adjust the logs in it, satisfied eventually as the fire began to warm the room.

“We’ll need to clean you up before anything else. You may use my bathroom.”

She swung her legs off the couch, standing slowly as her chest screamed at her, making her groan in pain.

Lucifer was by her side in an instant, a hand offered to help in whatever way he could.

“Do you need help?”

She sighed, nodding, “Almost definitely. I think you broke my ribs.”

“My apologies. I’ll mend your wounds later, but for now let me help you.”

“Thanks.”

He opened the door to his bathroom, the black and gold theme of his bedroom matching this part of the house as well, and he turned away from her, getting stuff ready for her as she slowly let his jacket fall from her shoulders, setting it in his sink as she looked at her torn shirt, completely ruined now, but at least easy to remove with little effort. She was removing her jeans when she heard Lucifer turn on the bath, and she felt her whole body freeze in icy panic at the sound of running water, her breath short and fast as she gripped the sink, her eyes welling with tears.

She struggled to breathe, closing her eyes and trying to focus on the feel of the tiles on her feet, the moisture in the air, her hands on the cool porcelain, but feeling of her chest tightening and her throat closing set her off even more despite everything, and she began to hyperventilate, for some reason still trying to be quiet as her fear consumed her.

She didn’t hear the water turn off, completely lost in the flashes of memory of the spring, barely registering it when Lucifer turned her around, cradling her to his chest, rubbing her back and talking to her in a soothing voice, his fingers combing her hair as she kept trying to get her breathing under control, still on the verge of crying as she shook, the adrenaline in her body making the blood roar in her ears as her body continued to exist in fight or flight mode.

“Evelyn, listen to my voice. Are you listening?”

She nodded, clinging to him, rubbing the fabric of his shirt between her fingers.

“You don’t have to take a bath if you don’t want to. Do you feel comfortable taking a shower instead?”

She exhaled shakily, “I think so...”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, still having an iron grip on him as she leaned back to look up at him.

“Would... would you...?”

She felt shy, embarrassed mostly at her inability to do the most basic things right now, but she found no judgement in his eyes.

“I’ll stay with you. I won’t leave you alone.”

She wiped her eyes, now puffy and red, sniffling like a little girl.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Finish getting undressed and I’ll turn on the shower when you’re ready.”

He backed away, looking respectfully away from her as she moved to step out of her jeans, doing her best to not have to bend over as much as she could with her ribs hurting like they did, kicking her pants to the side.

“Ok... I’m ready.”

She didn’t sound ready, but Lucifer didn’t say anything, rolling up his shirt sleeves before sliding open the shower door, turning the knob to let the hot water run, his eyes on her as she breathed in through her nose and out her mouth.

She gave him a wobbly smile, complete with a shaky thumbs up.

He stepped aside, clearing the way for her to get in, and her feet felt like lead as she walked to the shower, staring at the drain in the floor as she forced herself to take a step in the water, grateful for the warmth as she stood there, the sound of Lucifer putting everything she’d need for a shower grounding.

“How are you doing, Evelyn?”

“I’m... I’m okay.”

She turned a little, seeing Lucifer perched protectively at the entrance of the shower, watching her like a hawk for any sign that she wasn’t as okay as she claimed.

She reached for the wash rag, soaking it in the shower, but she felt every muscle she might’ve used to wring it out the moment she tried, feeling both winded and lightheaded immediately.

“Evelyn.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“You can’t lie to me when I have eyes that say otherwise. Wait here.”

With her leaning against the shower wall, Lucifer left the room for barely a minute before he returned, a wooden chair with him.

“Sit on this.”

He placed the chair behind her in the shower, the shower water hitting him too as he helped her sit, holding her still when she winced.

“It didn’t hurt this much when I first woke up.”

“Your body is likely still processing what happened to it, Evelyn.”

“Well it can stop anytime it'd like to, as far as I’m concerned.”

He huffed a laugh at her irritation, combing his now wet hair back, unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off, and her brain short circuited.

“Lucifer, what’re you...?”

He reached for the rag she’d tried using earlier, rubbing a bar of soap in it to lather.

_Ohhhhhh my god, he really is, isn’t he?_

“You don’t have to do that, Lucifer, really...”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

It was a simple enough question, but she paused, shaking her head.

“No, not with you, it’s just...”

She looked away, her embarrassment at her condition palpable.

“I understand. If you’d prefer, I can let you get as far as you can, but I am not judging you for being in pain, Evelyn.”

He waited for her response, which she did with a nod, and Lucifer kneeled down, extremely careful with her as he began rubbing the washcloth on her legs, touching her only where he had to, but she couldn’t watch him, instead focusing on a random drop of water as it dripped down the side of the shower, getting bigger with each drop of water it merged with, until it ran all the way to the bottom of the shower, and she moved on to a new droplet, all while Lucifer cared for her.

She was aware of every touch, how he politely held her knee, how he only washed up until her mid thighs before he moved to her arms, brushing her hair out of his way as he washed her shoulders.

When it was time for her chest, he paused though.

“Are you comfortable with me touching you here?”

“I’m literally naked in front of you, and you’re still asking that?”

He shook his head, smiling at her, “ _Yes_ , I am. I won’t touch you without your permission, least of all in such an intimate place.”

A smile tugged at a corner of her mouth, “Okay then. You have my permission, just... please be gentle.”

“I promise to be as careful as I can.”

The pressure of his hand was still almost too much on her chest as soon as he started, and she sucked in air through her teeth, placing a hand on his chest to stop him for a moment.

“Sorry, I just...”

“You don’t have to apologize every five minutes, Evelyn.”

“Yes, I do, cause this is embarrassing and I’m still in denial that you’re doing this for me.”

“And why wouldn’t I?”

She removed her hand from him, trying to breathe through the pressure as he resumed his work, listening to her.

“Well, I don’t know, I just don’t see you doing this for just anyone, not even your brothers. Plus, aren’t you the literal Avatar of Pride?”

He chuckled, “I am... but I hardly view it as a lowly act to help you when you need my help.”

“What, is this feeding your ego then? That I need _your_ help?”

He laughed quietly, the low rumble making her roll her eyes playfully, even when she hissed at him as he moved the rag over her ribs.

“ _Careful_.”

_____

Wrapped in Lucifer’s fluffy bathrobe, she was laying on his bed quietly when she heard him turn off the shower, waiting patiently until he stepped out of his bathroom, now mostly dry in another robe, toweling his hair dry.

She gave him a light wolf whistle, and he rolled his eyes.

“You must be feeling better if you’re back to your antics.”

“Which are what? Pissing you off?”

He ignored her, moving to the side of the bed she was on, opening the nightstand to pull out a stashed bottle of demonus, as well two glasses.

“Lucifer, has anyone told you that maybe... you drink too much demonus?”

“You’re mistaken, this isn’t for me. Here.”

He poured a generous glass for her, and she made a face at the glass held out for her as she sat up, her legs hanging off the bed when she took it.

“Why?”

“Liquid courage. I can heal your broken bones, but it’s going to be incredibly painful for you.”

She whined, pinching her nose as she tried to gulp down the demonus, gagging through most of it, handing it back to him once she was done.

“You take it like bad medicine.”

“It’s cause it _tastes_ like it.”

He chuckled, kneeling down in front of her.

“I’m going to cast a spell now, and I’ll place my hands on your chest as I cast it. I warn you though, this is going to be extremely painful.”

She took a deep breath, nodding as she undid the front of her robe enough for him to out his hands on her skin, her own grabbing his arms to steady herself.

_Fuck it, let’s do it._

She closed her eyes, her heart racing when she heard him start to speak, his warm hands getting warmer as they hummed with energy. She peaked an eye open at him, wondering when the pain was gonna hit, and when he stopped talking, she raised an eyebrow, until she felt every single bone in her chest snap back into place, and she just stopped seeing and hearing everything around her, the only indication that she cried out in pain coming from the feeling of her throat straining, hoarse when she gasped for air.

“Oh my GOD I fucking hate you right now, _you_ _motherfucker_...”

“I know.”

Lucifer closed up her robe before she fell back on his bed, but she knew it’d worked. For all the aftershock her body felt from the spell, she no longer felt the creaking, grinding sensation of her broken ribs in her chest aching from her every breath anymore.

Lucifer poured himself a glass of demonus, looking to her, gesturing with the bottle.

“Care for a glass?”

She waved him off, crawling under his covers without another word as he chuckled at her, picking up his DDD on the nightstand.

“Shit, I forgot my-”

“Diavolo will be bringing your DDD by tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“Does he know where it is?”

Lucifer sat down on his couch, sipping his glass before setting it down, leaning over to text on his DDD, the bottle of demonus in front of him.

“He does, besides, only so many places it could be.”

She propped herself up on his pillows, fidgeting with the robe she was wearing.

“Something the matter, Evelyn?”

She kept messing with her belt, giving him a half smile.

“We gonna talk about the elephant in the room?”

He sighed, setting down his DDD before rubbing his face for a minute, looking at her only after he finished off his glass.

“I figured I’d give you a night to rest before... discussing anything.”

“I appreciate that. So? What’re your thoughts on it?”

“On you being involved with the single most powerful demon in the Devildom? The heir apparent of hell? _Where_ do I even begin?”

She hid a little in her robe as his voice was stern, refilling his glass as he got up, pacing slowly back and forth.

“I’m not... upset with you, rather... I cannot fathom why this was _kept_ from me? My brothers sure, and I even understand why you would not share this with me. You’ve always stressed the importance of your privacy with me, and I’ve respected that.”

She watched him pace until he stopped, realizing he’d emptied his glass again.

“Diavolo didn’t want anyone to know, he said he couldn’t let people know he was playing favorites.”

Lucifer scoffed, “Yet he can’t control himself when around you, especially when anyone shows you attention, that much is clear. He’ll have to do a lot better than that for him to keep his affections for you private from anyone who has eyes.”

She blinked incredulously, processing what he just said.

“So... you’re not gonna make us stop?”

He laughed loudly, refilling his glass, “I’m flattered that you think I have that level of power, but no, even if I did have that kind of sway over Diavolo, I wouldn’t do that. Your choices are your own, and though I question your willing involvement with my brothers on a daily basis, I can concede that Diavolo is a worthy choice. I can’t remember him ever taking interest in anyone, but of course he would choose _you_.”

She pushed herself up, the robe falling a little off her shoulders, eyeing him a little.

“‘Of course he would choose _you_ ’? What does _that_ mean?”

“Nothing of importance, but I know that’s not going to satisfy you, so...”

Carrying the bottle in his free hand at this point, he sat on the bedside next to her, where she adjusted to let him sit, crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised, waiting.

“Evelyn, I’m sure you’re aware of this, but... you’re incredibly obstinate and frustrating. Endearingly so, at times.”

She laughed, hiding behind her hand, “Yeah, well, you make it easy. You’d be a little bratty too if you were able to annoy someone like you.”

“Are you saying you only behave that way with me?”

She got up on her knees, inching close to Lucifer, the latter now relaxed, the demonus hitting him now.

“Yep. Believe it or not, I’m a perfect angel when it comes to Diavolo.”

“Mmm, so that’s why he likes you. I was confused there, for a moment.”

She scoffed jokingly, a playful hand on her chest as she acted offended.

“Are you saying you don’t _like_ me, Lucifer?”

“I think we both know that’s not the case, Evelyn, even in spite of your constant attitude with me.”

“See I think it’s because of the attitude that you like me.”

His chest rumbled as he leaned back a little as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Perhaps.”

“If you don’t like me for my mouth, then why do you like me, hmm?”

She bumped her shoulder with his, leaning her head on his shoulder as she did. He returned the gesture, leaning his head on hers, humming idly.

“Let’s see... for all your... attempts to rile me up, you rarely cause me actual trouble, for one.”

She giggled a little, letting him continue.

“I also like you because you can’t stand demonus.”

“What?”

“Hear me out now, I like you for that because it means you’re honest, whether you want to be or not. Try all you like, you can’t hide your feelings from me, and I like that about you.”

“Ok... anything else?”

“Fishing for compliments now?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

He laughed, setting his glass and bottle down on the floor, leaning back on the bed. She leaned back with him, propping her head up on her hand.

“Only if they came from you.”

“Because I’m honest?”

“Mhm...”

She used her other hand to brush the few strands of hair on his forehead to the side, the graying tips standing out against his black hair.

Lucifer leaned into her touch, sighing softly, his eyes closed as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

“I’m waiting on my final compliment, Morningstar.”

He opened an eye at her, smirking at her.

“Of course you are. Well...”

He moved his head to look at her better, meeting her gaze as she continued to stroke his hair.

“I like... how you look whenever you’re listening to music. Especially the little dance you do while sitting.”

She cringed, moving to roll away, but Lucifer moved quicker, pulling her back to him while she hid her face, talking through her hands.

“I didn’t know you were watching me, _oh my god_...”

“Don’t sit in the library next to my study, if you don’t want me to see you, then.”

She groaned into his chest, and he laughed at her.

“There there, it’s not so bad. I found your dance rather adorable, to be honest.”

She removed her hands quickly, lifting her head to look at him, squinting.

“You’re evil.”

“Not my fault you forgot you’re speaking with a demon.”

“Yeah, well, fuck you.”

He laughed breathlessly, pulling her closer in a half hearted hug.

She was laughing too, though, resting her chin on his chest.

“You know, I like you like this.”

“Oh?”

She scooted up to where her face was next to his, his arm still wrapped around her waist when she moved.

“You seem less... stressed, right now.”

He frowned at her, and she laughed, forcibly trying to wipe away the crease between his brows when he did with her thumb.

“No stop, don’t ruin it.”

He rolled his eyes, his face relaxing as he looked at hers, and she felt his other hand touch her face, his thumb gently running over her cheekbone.

“You know, there’s another thing I like about you, Evelyn.”

“What’s that?”

Their voices were barely whispers, even though they were alone in the house. The fire crackled in the background quietly.

“I... like how you effortlessly command me, at times.”

She felt her heart skip, aware of how Lucifer looked at her right then.

“And right now?”

“I am yours to command, should you wish to.”

He searched her eyes, waiting for her answer.

“Is this what you want, Lucifer?”

_She wanted to make sure, before this... went any further. It was so clear in the way he looked at her right now that this was more than just a fuck. Was she ready for this?_

He sighed shakily, the hand on her face no longer moving.

“I do. I _want_ you.”

She didn’t believe it was real when they met each other halfway, their kiss tender, both of them passionately sighing into each other as she melted into his kiss.

He moved his hand from her face to travel down her body, taking his time to feel her body, moving her robe aside to bare her knee for him to grab, pulling her on top of him.

She sighed when they broke for air, sitting back up, her hands planted firmly only his chest, nails dragging gently across his skin. He hands moved up from her knees slowly, to her hips, where they stopped at her where her robe was tied around her waist.

She smiled down at him, covering his hands with hers as the both undid her robe, letting it fall off her shoulders onto his legs, his hands exploring her body reverently.

“Like what you see?”

He looked up at her, smiling like his usual self for a moment.

“I’ll show you just how much I like it.”

He sat up, his still mostly clothed chest flush against her bare one, wrapping his arms around her, hands constantly moving as they caressed her body, all while he planted kiss after kiss along her neck and shoulders, occasionally coming back to claim her lips, driving the breath from her lungs once more.

“Lucifer, I...”

She cradled his face as he kissed her, gently rolling her hips against him, living in the moment with every moan, every sigh, every squeeze of his hands on her ass, encouraging her to continue just as she was.

“You what, Evelyn? Use your words for me. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

She laughed, kissing his words away, temporarily winning before he pulled back just slightly, obviously wanting to hear what she had to say.

“Can we take this off?”

She tugged at the robe around his shoulders, and he paused, hesitating for a moment, and the image of him undressing in front of her flashed in her mind.

_His scars._

“Or maybe just open it a little? I’d like to see you...”

She kissed his neck and he chuckled, allowing her to undo his robe, preening under her gaze as she looked at him, more than a little breathless as her body flushed at the sight of him. All... of him, as his dick rested between her thighs, pressed against her and all but begging for satisfaction.

She moved to touch it, but in one sweeping motion, he pulled her down onto him, rolling so that she laid beneath him, moaning into a searing kiss as his hand got tangled in her hair, her own draped around his neck, her legs hooking around his hips, and she could already feel him lining himself up, rubbing the tip of his dick against her, and she whined impatiently, and he broke their kiss to whisper in her ear.

“Do you want me that bad, Evelyn?”

“ _Fuck_ , I do, Lucifer.”

“Then tell me. Tell me you want me.”

She felt her cheeks go red, but she wrapped herself around him, whispering into his ear breathlessly, almost whining.

“I want you. I want you. I want you. So _stop_ teasing me already, I know you can _feel_ how much I want you.”

“Evelyn, look at me.”

Her cradled the side of her face with his hand, the other supporting his weight over her, their eyes meeting.

She cupped both sides of his face as he looked down at her, once again bare in front of her, and she felt her chest tighten.

Then she felt him push into her, and they both gasped, their foreheads touching until he lowered himself down fully onto her, taking a moment to kiss her tenderly, then peppering her face with kisses, only starting to rock against against her as he kissed her neck, her arms wrapped around his neck, careful not to wander to his back.

With each second he moved just a little faster, setting a pace that somehow drove the air from her lungs but left her wanting more, harder, and faster.

“Lucifer...”

He panted in her ear, planting kisses to the side of her face to let her know he was listening.

“You... I... _ah_!”

Lucifer started slamming his hips harder into her, pushing himself back up on his knees, leaving her lying on the bed as he moved inside her, shrugging off his robe in a flurry as she saw his horns starting grow, his wings unfolding behind him as he began to build, his eyes still glued to her as she cried out, moaning his name as she felt her body slowly reaching her climax.

She gasped for air when she felt herself on the edge, barely able to move, relying on him to keep their rhythm, and just as she was about to cum, she saw flashes of Lucifer, but... not him, with white wings and disheveled white robes as he fucked her, but it was gone the moment she felt herself fall over the edge, not holding back her cries of pleasure for only Lucifer to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily influenced by the song “In All My Dreams I Drown” from The Devil’s Carnival.
> 
> You guys have no idea how patiently I’ve been waiting to write this scene. 🥵 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Heaven’s Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw graphic depictions of behavior resulting in serious injury, descriptions of blood, and mentions of self harm/mutilation

She felt cold, instinctually reaching out for the hellish furnace that Lucifer was, but where she expected him to be, he wasn’t, his spot cold and empty.

“Lucifer?”

She pushed herself up, her eyes adjusting to the dark room. Not even the fireplace was lit.

_Strange_.

She pawed around for a robe that might’ve been left around on the bed from last night, pulling it around her the moment she felt the fuzzy fabric.

_Maybe he’s making coffee. Coffee sounds nice after last night._

She giggled a little, almost bouncing as she combed her hair with her fingers, moving across the room to open the door to the hallway, but it didn’t budge when she twisted the knob, as if it was jammed.

She gave the doorknob an extra good shake, hearing the door rattle agains the door frame, but nothing more.

“Well fuck.”

She heard what she thought was the sink turn on in the bathroom, and she had to physically restrain herself a little from jumping a little when she turned her head towards the sound, noticing the lack of a bathroom light coming from beneath the door.

“Lucifer?”

There wasn’t an answer beyond the continued running of the faucet, and her body shivered, though she wasn’t cold anymore. She took a few, very quiet steps towards the bathroom, her whole body tense with adrenaline, up until she felt herself step into something wet, like water.

Eve shrieked, leaping back to the safety of the bed, her back pressed flat against the wall, her breathing quick, but she struggled to remain quiet, not wanting to draw attention to herself in case... something was in the water.

She wrapped her arms around herself, eyes shut tight as she breathed in and out of her nose, her eyes brimming with hot tears, the sound of her heart pounding in her chest so much louder when the faucet turned off.

She could feel the moisture in the air. The steam coming off the water. It made her sweat, and she took a deep breath before opening her eyes, now having fully adjusted, and she struggled to breathe with how her chest constricted her lungs at the sight of water surrounding the entire bed, just barely shallow enough where it didn’t touch the top of the bed.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...”

She kept repeating it over and over, her brain racing at how to get out of this.

_This can’t be real. This is a dream. A nightmare._

She tried to rationalize the dream away, even if a world full of magic, she knew the doors weren’t water tight, or that this much water could fill a room in a matter of minutes from a sink.

Her breathing began to slow, but she still had an iron grip on the blankets, terrified and waiting for this to end, but the room was silent, with nothing happening.

“Oh fuck off, get this over with! Either wake me up or come kill me already!”

She shook with fear, wanting to sound much tougher than she felt, her teeth clamping down on each other to keep them from audibly chattering.

“There’s no need for theatrics.”

Her voice. Her own voice, but she didn’t speak.

“I’m being dramatic? You try seeing it from my perspective right now. Creepy bitch.”

She heard the woman sigh.

“Where are you anyways?”

“If you wish to see me, look into the water.”

“Yeah, fuck that, I don’t need to see you. What do you want?”

She chuckled, which just pissed Eve off.

“It’s been some time since we spoke. How are you?”

“Peachy.”

“You’re uncomfortable, there’s no need to lie.”

“Yeah cause you filled the whole room with water, what did you think would happen? I’m sure you’re somehow aware of what happened last night. You seem the type to know stuff right when it happens.”

She hummed, agreeing with her.

“Not about all things, no, but with you? Yes. I do.”

“Why? Who even are you?”

They were both quiet, before the other woman spoke up.

“I think you have an idea of who I am.”

Flashes of the Celestial Realm ran through her mind, and she felt her stomach ease a little.

“Lilith.”

“In part. That’s who I was, but not who I am.”

“Cause you died?”

“Because I was murdered. Betrayed by a father who claimed to love me unconditionally.”

“Lucifer told me.”

Lilith breathed deeply, the weight of her grief palpable throughout the room.

“Why are you here though? I don’t know you. Wouldn’t it make more sense for you to visit someone else?”

“Because I cannot speak with them. To my brothers, I am dead, and I will never return, despite Lucifer’s sacrifice for me.”

Eve raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“I’ll speak plainly. I died when I fell from the Celestial Realm, only surviving for the minutes afterwards due to Lucifer falling with me, where we were found by the Demon Prince and his shadow, Barbatos. It was through a deal made by Lucifer and Diavolo that when I died, I was reborn once again as a human.”

Eve gaped in abject horror as she saw a hand reach out of the water, followed by the body of a woman she didn’t recognize, fully human and completely healthy this time as she crawled on the bed, naked and dripping wet. When she spoke, Eve realized she was staring at Lilith as she was when she was a human.

“Did you remember you were an angel? When you became a human?”

Lilith shook her head, “No. I only regained my memories after I’d died, and since then, I’ve become... attached to the descendants of my mortal blood. Which is why I can speak to you as I do now, and how I spoke to you when you were a child, and your mother, and grandfather before you.”

She leaned forward, smiling at Eve kindly as she pieced together the puzzles.

“Wait, you're an ancestor of mine?”

“Yes, though a very distant one. I preceded all current records of human life now, but you are of my blood as much as my own son was when I bore him.”

Eve relaxed a little where she was sitting.

“So like... what are you doing here though? Are you lonely or...?”

She gestured loosely with her hands.

_We here to hang out? Be friends? Take over the world?_

“I... wish to be heard again. For thousands of years, Evelyn, I have tried reaching out to you, to your relatives, like your mother. At times I’ve been heard, but inevitably, I am shut out, like I was with you.”

“I don’t remember you though.”

“I know... it isn’t your fault, though. You were, in part, made to forget.”

Lilith reached out for Eve, taking her hand in hers.

“What do you mean?”

Lilith grimaced a little, rubbing her thumb on Eve’s hand.

“You used to have nightmares when you were younger, you didn’t know then, but they were you reliving my memories. It was part of you reclaiming your identity, of where you came from and who you are after your mother was taken from us, but your father got in the way of that.”

The meds. She’s referring to when her dad took her to the doctor, there were so many visits to the hospital after mom died, and every night for a while, her dad had her take what were essentially sleeping pills and sedatives so she’s sleep through the night, with her night terrors.

Lilith smiled, “You’ve begun to remember again, though, and we can make up for lost time.”

“Yeah, I’ve definitely... started to see things.”

Flashes of Lucifer making love to her, or rather Lilith, went through her head, and she felt her cheeks go red.

“Don’t feel embarrassed. You cannot harm the dead, and whatever Lucifer and I shared, it has no bearing on what you share now.”

“Still awkward though.”

Lilith laughed, “Perhaps. We’ll speak again soon, Evelyn, but I wanted to let you know that I’m here, and this time, I won’t leave you alone. However, I would keep our conversations... private, as of now. I would not wish to upset my brothers without cause.”

Evelyn nodded, “Yeah, I wouldn’t even know how to break the ice about how their dead sister is haunting me, and is actually related to me.”

“Everything in its own time. Until then, enjoy the time you get with my brothers.”

She smiled at her, but Eve tilted her head to the side, a question in her eyes?

_The time I get with them?_

_____

She opened her eyes then, the fire crackling in the bedroom and she looked up, holding her breath until her vision cleared, the smell of strong coffee in the air as she realized Lucifer was sitting down on her side of the bed, two mugs of coffee being set on the nightstand before he turned to her, fully dressed and smiling down at her.

“Good morning. Sleep well?”

She pushed the memories of Lilith immediately to the back of her mind, smiling and stretching lazily, giving him a satisfied groan as her answer.

He chuckled, his gloved hand brushing aside the strands of hair on her face to the side, caressing the side of her face gently, his fingers lacing into her hair as he securely held her, and she smiled up at him.

He leaned down, kissing her forehead gently, then her cheek, and then the side of her mouth, pulling away when she turned to kiss him fully.

“Hey...”

“Say please.”

She rolled her eyes, pouting, but she felt his hand tighten in her hair as he smiled down at her, and she decided she’d match his smile.

“Pretty please?”

“Good girl.”

She almost cooed at his praise, but she got lost a little when she felt his lips move against hers, both of them sighing into the other, her hands snaking around his neck, her fingers mirroring his in her hair.

He chuckled, pulling her back with his hand.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Who says I can’t finish it?”

“Because we won’t have enough time for me to do everything I want with you.”

He kissed her one last time before sitting up, handing her one of the cups of coffee one she sat up, sipping the extremely bitter coffee.

“Why won’t we have time?”

“Well I thought you’d like to sleep in, so the others will be arriving shortly, more specifically, they just pulled up in front of the house of-”

“ **LUCIFER**!”

She set aside the coffee and leaped out of the bed, reaching for a bathrobe so she wasn’t naked, dashing into the bathroom in search of something akin to a comb or anything.

She heard Lucifer chuckling as she found what she was looking for, desperately grabbing her hair to start combing as much of her hair as she could.

_She didn’t even have any clothes in here, fuuuuuuck._

She turned on the faucet just barely enough to wet her hands, wiping the sleep from her face, and she heard the knock on Lucifer’s door, and she jumped.

“Shall I get that, Evelyn?”

She leaned back, her glaring at him, as he was moving anyways towards the door, setting his coffee down.

The bed was still unmade, Jesus fucking Christ.

Lucifer opened the door to Diavolo smiling at him, Barbatos behind him as his eyes darted behind him, clearly looking for her.

_Fuck me._

She smiled sheepishly when Diavolo’s eyes landed on her, and she gave him a little wave asLucifer stepped back to let them into his room, the red haired demon making for her immediately. 

“Evelyn! Let me see you.”

His two large hands cradled her head as he looked her up and down, before he held her close to his chest, sighing in relief.

“I was so worried, I could hardly sleep not knowing if you were well.”

She wrapped her arms around his broad frame, standing on her tippy toes to gently kiss him on the lips, and even then, he had to lean down a little for her to kiss him.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry you were worried.”

“It doesn’t matter now, I’m just happy to see you.”

He took a step back, taking time to straighten her robe. Or rather, Lucifer’s robe.

“Are you...? Evelyn... where are your clothes?”

Her face lit up, and he looked around behind her in the bathroom, then turning around to see the messy, unmade bed, and then to Lucifer, who stood there with a smug smile on his face, Barbatos at least trying to hide his smile behind a gloved hand.

“Miss Evelyn, would you like to return to your room and collect some clothing? I’d be happy to accompany you, if you’d like.”

Barbatos had cleared his throat, and she nodded, moving to grab her coffee before nodding at him.

“I’ll finish getting dressed and I’ll be back as soon as I can, ok?”

“Of course, Evelyn.”

Lucifer smiled at her, as did Diavolo, but when she turned away, she barely caught a glimpse of the heavy look that passed between Lucifer and Diavolo.

_____

“Are they going to be okay?”

Evelyn heard Barbatos close the door behind her as she opened her dresser, somehow not running into any of the other demons, and Barbatos chuckled lightly.

“Most certainly. They’ve never run into a situation as unique as this one, but I expect they will be together for the rest of time.”

Eve remembered what Lilith said, about Lucifer making a deal with Diavolo.

That’s probably why, at least the initial reason.

She pulled out some clothes, trying to decide, and she didn’t even hear Barbatos move closer, only feeling the heat coming off of his body behind her.

“Which one should I go with?”

“Both would look flattering on you, Miss Evelyn, but I am partial to this one.”

Barbatos pointed out the green dress she’d held up. It was slightly formal, but she didn’t mind.

She paused for a moment, deciding whether or not it would be appropriate to undress in front of Barbatos, before realizing he’s watched her get rawed by Diavolo how many times now? While making eye contact with her.

She undid the front of her robe, letting Barbatos lay out the dress on her bed, then moving to her dresser to select accessories (most of which had been gifted to her by Diavolo, at this point), as well as shoes.

“Barbatos, may I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course, Miss Evelyn.”

“Do you think I’m being... I’m not sure how to put this without being awkward, but do you think I’m... sleeping around too much?”

She felt a little blush on her cheeks and chest as she stepped into her gown, Barbatos’s gloved hands helping her zip up the back.

“No, I do not. Ultimately you are responsible for your own actions, and perhaps there may even be unintended consequences, but if you fear I might judge you for being exactly as you’re meant to be, then you should have no fear.”

She ran her hands down her sides, the heavy green velvet warm against her skin.

“Ok then.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well... Lucifer, if I’m being honest. With Asmo, Beel, and Mammon, I was all with them before I began seeing Diavolo. Lucifer is the only one I’ve been intimate with since starting... whatever it is me and Diavolo have going on.”

And he doesn’t like sharing.

“I see. Well...” He handed her some earrings before stringing a pearl choker around her neck, fastening it snuggly against her skin, “If I were speaking to the Young Master, I would remind him of his... predicament, with you. By his own request, he wanted his feelings for you to not be made public, and as such, he could make no official claim over you. So you are free to be with whomever you choose, as you always should.”

He took her hand and guided her over to her mirror, having her sit in front of it as he picked up a comb, automatically trying to contain her horrific bed head, because again, she’d only woken up a few minutes ago, and she thought about what Barbatos said as he wordlessly fixed her hair.

_____

“Oi, Eve! What’re ya-?”

Mammon spotted them in the hallway, calling out for her but pausing when he saw her now fully dressed on Barbatos’s arm, turning and smiling at him, and his open mouthed face.

“I... what...”

His eyes traveled down her figure as his face got red, and she giggled at him.

“Come Eve, the Young Master and Lucifer are still waiting for you. I believe they’ll be in his study, most likely.”

He pulled her along gently by her arm, and she waved at Mammon, who was still standing there when they rounded the corner on the way to the library.

_____

When they entered Lucifer’s study, the two older demons were in there just as Barbatos predicted, standing across from each other, but turning towards the two of them entering, both smiling at her.

“Evelyn, we were just speaking about you.”

_Figures_.

She squeezed Barbatos’s hand before she walked ahead of him, trading his hand for Diavolo’s as he reached out for her.

“What about specifically?”

“We were discussing what happened yesterday. All... of yesterday.”

Diavolo’s familiar yet possessive hand wrapped around her waist, and she leaned into him, now finally free to express her affection in front of everyone in the room.

“Anything I should be concerned about?”

“Not necessarily...”

“Lord Diavolo and I have agreed that the Devildom is too dangerous for a human to go unattended. It would weigh heavily on both of us if you were ever seriously hurt while under our care again, like you were last night.”

“So what does that mean?”

Diavolo kissed the side of her head, barely placating her.

“It means that from here on, if you’re to leave the House of Lamentation, you need to have either me, or one of my brothers present with you. No exceptions.”

“But this wasn’t my fault.”

“We know that. It’s not you we can’t trust, it’s our own, unfortunately.”

Diavolo tried to be reasonable, but this was bullshit.

“But Solomon can go about as he pleases, why can’t I?”

Lucifer crossed his arms, looking down at her, “Have you suddenly gained an unfathomable amount of skill and raw magical power of a sorcerer that I wasn’t aware of before?”

She crossed her arms, mirroring him as she looked away, pouting.

“It’s for your own good, Evelyn, please try to see it from our perspective.”

“Do you have my DDD?”

She borderline snapped at Diavolo, and Lucifer’s eyes narrowed at her, but Diavolo just sighed, pulling it out of his inner coat pocket.

“Here.”

“Thank you.”

She took it, feeling Diavolo resist letting her go when she walked away from him, sitting down in one of the chairs, the heat of the fire biting at the bare skin on her neck and arms, helping herself to a glass of demonus.

Her eyes teared up from the alcohol, but also a bit from her frustration of being treated like a child.

The other demons stood around her quietly, and she checked her notifications on her DDD, noticing a few messages from someone, but she cleared the notifications, making a mental note to respond later.

Diavolo knelt down in front of her, but she avoided his eyes, drinking demonus.

“Evelyn, please look at me.”

She didn’t want to, so she didn’t.

“Evelyn.”

“I’d like to be left alone right now.”

“I don’t want you to be upset with me.”

She stared at the hand he placed on her knee, her chest burning with rising anger.

“If I need to return to my room to be alone, then I will.”

She stood up, shooting the rest of her glass in a few gulps, biting the burn back, Lucifer moving to stand in front of her, an uncomfortable look on his face.

“It’s not our goal to hurt you, Evelyn. Believe me, I would not do this unless I believed it absolutely necessary for your safety.”

She felt her head buzz, momentarily feeling lightheaded before she spoke.

“Am I forbidden to leave? Or perhaps you wish to cage me even further?”

Lucifer’s head snapped back, blinking incredulously, peering harshly into her eyes.

“... No, I don’t.”

“Then excuse me.”

She stepped forward, not caring if he moved out of her way, the click of her heels the only thing she heard before she closed the hidden door behind her.

She stormed off back to her room, feeling like the fires of hell itself was in her chest.

“Eve! Where did you go last night? Eve?”

Asmo called out to her, following a little but she had tunnel vision, her phone case creaking slightly with the way she gripped her phone.

When she got to her room, she slammed the door hard enough for it to shake on its hinges, locking both the knob and setting the dead bolt she’d asked for months ago shut.

_At least she chose those cage._

She no longer controlled her breathing, chest heaving from her emotions, and she unbuckled her heels, throwing them at the wall the moment they came off.

_It didn’t feel good enough._

She began pulling her earrings and necklace off, staring at the gifts from Diavolo and she tossed them on the floor.

This dress is a gift. The jewels were a gift.

_She was little more than a pretty bird in a gilded cage. Again._

She pulled at her hair, struggling to breathe, needing to not look in a way anyone wanted her to look.

Pin by pin, her hair started falling down on her shoulders, and once her dress was off, she stood naked in her room, choking on her rage.

“Not again. Never again.”

It was like a mantra, repeating over and over in her head, making her dizzy.

She picked up on of her heels she’d thrown earlier, catching a glimpse of herself in a standing mirror on the other side of her bedroom, and she sneered at it, hating it.

She stormed over to the mirror, taking the sharp end of her heel and smashing it into the mirror, the crack of mirror the first thing to satisfy the anger beneath her skin, and she brought the heelonto the mirror breaking it in as many pieces as she could, hissing when a larger shard from the mirror came off and sliced a part of her foot.

She looked down at where her foot bled, the blood mixing with the scattered pieces of glass, and she dropped the heel, picking up the shard and looked at herself, her eyes shining with Heaven’s Light, her wings heavy behind her, and she gripped the glass tightly, slowly beginning to hyperventilate.

_Cut them off. Be free of him._

The glass bit into her skin as she held it, and she tried to psyche herself, hysterical.

When her DDD rang on the bed, she gasped, turning to look at where it was on the bed, and it was if she was seeing her room again, dropping the glass and backing away from the mirror.

“What the fuck am I doing?”

She hissed at the stinging pain with each step she took, her DDD still ringing, and with little else to ground her in the moment, still processing what the fuck was even happening, she answered it without looking at it, cradling her bleeding hand against her body, the other holding the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

She tried to sound as calm as possible, and she wasn’t sure how well she was doing, but a shiver ran through her as she sat down on the bed, hearing his velvety voice through the phone.

“Hello, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think was calling her? 🤫
> 
> Also, only notes I have for this update, is that the coffee blend is the same as the one that is mentioned in a DDD chat with MC and Lucifer, where MC makes him coffee that is extremely bitter BECAUSE they are overly fond of him. So, the coffee Lucifer made for Eve her is just another way to show her just how much he cares about her. 
> 
> Till the next update! Hope you enjoyed ☺️


	17. Eden

“Valefar...”

She clenched her jaw shut, if only to settle it as it shook involuntarily.

“Are you alright? You don’t sound well. I hadn’t heard from you since Friday, and I wasn’t concerned until this moment. Where are you?”

“Home.”

“In your room?”

“Yes.”

He was quiet, the sounds of him moving somethings in the background while she sat down on her bed, easing pressure off of her foot, when still dripped as it bled.

“May I come over?”

She looked to the door, the hallway somehow still silent after her outburst.

_Probably not for long._

“Diavolo is visiting the House of Lamentation right now, so I don’t think it’s a good idea if you come over, and even then, Lucifer is here.”

“I’m not concerned about them, I need only your permission to come to your room.”

She didn’t answer, trying to listen for the sound of someone approaching.

“Evie, tell me what’s happening?”

She swallowed, her throat dry.

“I’m... seeing things. I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Then you should seek out Lucifer’s help, no? Or perhaps there’s a reason you haven’t yet?”

She made a face, a bitter taste in her mouth, both embarrassed at what she said but still hurt at being treated like a troubled child.

“Yeah... you could say that.”

He hummed through the phone, and she could almost hear his thoughts.

“What have you been seeing?”

She shuddered, “It wasn’t so bad, at first. Memories of what it was like living in the Celestial Realm, with the other angels... but I got into a bit of a disagreement with Lucifer and Diavolo, and I snapped... really badly. I was panicking and my eyes looked different in the mirror, and I saw myself with wings, and I was about to cut them off with broken glass right when you called.”

“Are they aware of this?”

“No...”

He hummed, “I’d like for you to come visit me. I think I might be able to help you, I’ll text you my address, or even call you a cab if need be.”

“I can’t.”

“It doesn’t have to be now, my dear, if you need some time to recover, that’s fine, but-”

“They won’t let me leave the house without one of the brothers.”

It made her grind her teeth to say it, the anger threatening to surge again, and when she heard Valefar growl through the DDD, she calmed.

“Of course not... I don’t need to know why... or rather, I don’t care to hear their excuses. Besides, let them think they’re in control, it’ll make this next part easier.”

“Next part?”

“Yes, my dear. Those demons thing they know what’s best for you, and whatever their reasoning and intention, they seek to control you.”

“They said it was to protect me.”

Her voice cracked a little as she whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

“Is it your choice to be protected? Did you consent to it?”

“... No.”

She closed her eyes, shakily breathing, her toes going a little numb and feeling cold.

“Then in the end, their protection isn’t about keeping you safe. You would never cage someone you cared for just so that you would never lose them. That’s not your choice, and it isn’t theirs to make for you. One would think demons would understand the importance of self determination and choice.”

She huffed a breathless laugh, just listening to him.

“Which is why I think it’s time I showed you a little trick I learned a long time ago. One that I think you’ll be able to do fairly easily. So tell me Evie... do you believe in magic?”

She heard the smile in his voice, could see in her mind his fangs biting at his bottom lip.

“You ask me that while I’m sitting in Hell?”

“Seeing isn’t always believing, Evie.”

She rolled her eyes.

_Yeah, well... I do believe._

How could she not?

“Then do me a favor, my dear. I want you to get comfortable, because what I’m going to show you will have you laying down for a while.”

She fell back on her bed, legs still dangling off the side of her bed.

“Now listen to my breathing. Follow my pace.”

He made himself breathe louder in the DDD so she could hear, and she felt like he was above her, and in her minds eye, she looked into the silver of his eyes as they breathed together, her phone forgotten beside her.

“Slower.”

She felt a press of a hand on her chest, not harsh, but guiding in her breathing.

“Even slower now.”

His familiar face shifted as she looked at him, teeth growing sharp as his eyes burned brightly, the demonic slits of his irises growing. He smiled down at her, her body paralyzed, his voice still coming through the DDD.

“There’s a good girl. I want you to repeat after me now. We’re casting a spell together now.”

She closed her eyes as the devils tongue made her head grow heavy, but she listened until he stopped speaking.

“You need to repeat what I said, Evie.”

The specter above her cradled her face, and she felt weightless as his breath ghosted over her face, his tail slowly wrapping around her bare leg, scales inching across her skin like a snake’s, a sharp smile her reward when she repeated what he said to her.

He purred, warming her to her core as she felt her whole body buzz, a sudden surge of adrenaline.

When she next heard Valefar, it wasn’t through a DDD, but rather, as if he was in the room with her.

“You’re a natural, my dear.”

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly, the image of him above her gone as quickly as it came, and she met his gaze as he stood by her broken mirror, dressed in his dark suit, black cane in hand.

“What’re you doing here?!”

She whisper yelled at him, walking over to him while wrapping her arms around her naked body.

He made a point of looking away, walking behind her.

“We’re not here, though. At least, not how we _were_.”

“What’re you-”

She gasped when she turned and saw herself on the bed, as if she was asleep still, her chest rising slowly as she breathed.

She grabbed the blanket on her bed, throwing it over her body.

“Stop looking, weirdo.”

“If you don’t want to be naked with shame, then do something about it.”

She glared at him, before walking over to her drawer, but Valefar tsk’d at her.

“Not like that, my dear.”

She heard him snap, and she looked down as fabric materialized around her, the dark tones no doubt intentionally matching Valefar’s own suit.

“I’m waiting for you to explain what’s going on, Val...”

He made a pointed show of slowly making his way over to her, “Evie, you _must_ be aware now how unique you are.”

She waited, crossing her arms.

“I mean, it’s not every day that a human is prematurely invited to Hell to school with some demons, but even less so one that is unknowingly the vessel of a dead angel.”

_Lilith._

She looked away, grimacing.

“So you knew?”

“I didn’t know. I still don’t know _anything_ , and that’s what I’m sick of Val. I keep wandering through the Devildom, and not only is there so much I don’t know about here, but evidently I don’t even know about _myself_.”

She started getting upset, and Valefar shushed her gently, his gloved hand taking her gently by her chin as he loomed over her.

“I know that, and that’s why I’m here Evie,” he stroked her chin with his thumb, “You deserve the truth. All of it.”

“And you can give it to me?”

“Give it to you? No... I can show you it, though.”

She huffed, “ _Semantics_.”

“I _can’t_ give you what you already posses; what you’ve been made blind to. As you’re becoming aware,” he shifted her head to look at her broken mirror, “ignorance of it isn’t going to keep you safe, nor anyone else safe from you if you’re not careful.”

“You mean from Lilith.”

“Is that the angel’s name?”

She nodded, looking back up at him, his hand moving from her chin to her neck, his claws dragging slightly along her skin as his hand loosely rested around her neck like a collar.

“I know of her, though I never met her. What happened to her was tragic, even from a demon’s perspective.”

“She wants to be heard again.”

Valefar scoffed, shaking his head.

“How unhelpfully vague of her. Regardless of her intentions, I fear an undead angel would hardly be compromising if she were to truly inhabit your body.”

She glanced back her body sleeping on the bed, the wound still bleeding on her foot and hand, the cut on her foot now leaving a sizable puddle on the ground as it began to grow cold.

“So how do I stop it from getting to that point, though?”

  
_She didn’t want to block out Lilith, but..._

He removed his hand from her, feeling the loss of his warmth the moment it was gone, and he reached into his suit jacket, pulling out something that made her smile, laughing softly.

He took a slow bite out of the red apple he held, eyes on hers as he did, chewing his piece slowly before offering the apple to her.

She looked between him and the apple, holding her breath as she weighed the risk of taking it, and how much she risked if she didn’t take it.

He waited patiently while she thought, but when she took the apple from his hand, he smiled, the demon in him coming to the front as he curled around her, the arm that held his cane wrapping around her, and the golden calf that was his handle staring back at her while she saw his wings slowly wrap around them, his tail once more wrapping itself around one of her legs.

His forehead was flush against the side of her head when she took a bite of the apple, and he sighed, whispering into her ear.

“Oh my dear, I have so much to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but it felt right to end it here.
> 
> \- Astral projection isn’t a recent new age concept, and it isn’t unique to western/biblical cultures. In Japan, there’s ikiryō, in the Book of the Dead there’s depictions of the soul (ba) traveling, the yaskomo in the Amazon, seiðr in Norse paganism by volva, and several other cultures. 
> 
> \- If you’ve made it this far, you know I use symbolism and I leave major plot hints! 👁👁 This chapter is no exception! Feel free to comment some theories about what you think I totally might have spoiled for what I have planned in the future!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
